Tris and Tobias- Their love story!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: This fanfiction is basically full of Love, Drama, and LEMONS! It takes place the day after Tris graduates from being an initiate to being officially a dauntless member! There is no war, because I mean who likes war right? I hope you enjoy and leave a comment in the review section below! I like to hear what my reader's have to say!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in a while but that's just because I've been super busy!:P Anyways I thought I'd do a new fanfiction! There is no war! Tris and Tobias are dating! And Tris never cut her hair! But anyways I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and stay tuned for the rest!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up in my new apartment. Great. It's already nine o'clock, as I look over at the alarm clock and realize that I was supposed to meet Christina and Will at breakfast at eight thirty. I groan and roll over in bed. All I want to do is stay home and sleep. I haven't had so much good sleep since the last time I spent the night with Tobias at his apartment. Of course we've never slept in the same bed together, it just makes me feel safe knowing that he's there in the same room as me.

I guess you could say me and Tobias are dating. I mean, we've only kissed once, and that was on his balcony after he showed me his tattoo. We've been kind of close ever since, its kind of hard to be real close when he's my trainer and we didn't want anyone to figure out that we were dating. But I guess now we can be close, considering my initiation ended yesterday and I got my first apartment. I haven't seen Tobias since yesterday at the initiation graduating to finally becoming dauntless ceremony, but even when I did see him he was really quiet and wouldn't talk to me.

It makes me kind of upset when he's not talking to me. I love him so much, so I want to be around him and see him all the time. But its like recently, he's been really quiet and has been almost ignoring me. I hope I haven't done anything to make him upset.

I stand out of bed and get ready for breakfast, even though I'm going to be late with seeing Christina and Will. I brush my teeth, my hair, put on my black dauntless clothes, and then put on my shoes. I then walk out my front door, heading towards the cafeteria.

* * *

When I get to the cafeteria, I sit down beside Christina and Will.

"Tris where were you?" Christina asks, hugging me.

"Sorry, I had overslept." I say kind of quietly. Christina growls and looks at me with a half jokingly face.

"Fine, I'll forgive you." She says. I look over at Will and he's smiling at Christina as she drinks her coffee.

After about thirty minutes or so, we had all eaten our breakfast.

"So Tris will you go shopping with me today?" She asks me in a puppy dog voice. I sit there and roll my eyes, I hate when Christina uses the puppy dog voice when she wants something.

"Okay." I say. She just smiles as she stands up from the table. I was fixing to get up with her until I felt a hand on my arm. I quickly turn around to see who it is.

The last person I expected to see at this moment, Tobias.

"Hey Tris." He says to me, smiling a little.

"Hey." I say back, smiling at him.

"You wanna hang out today?" He asks me. I look over at Christina to ask her if its okay if I see Four today, considering I had already made plans with her. But I didn't even have to ask her. She had a look on her face that said you better go hang out with Four. She was smiling as her and Will continued to talk to one another, pretending they didn't just hear Four ask those words.

"Okay." I say. I stand up and walk with Tobias out of the cafeteria. We get to the hallway and he turns around to look at me, his dark eyes piercing through my soul, making me melt on the insides.

"Do you want to go to a party with me tonight?" He asks.

I just stand there, not really knowing what to say. "Sure. Whose party is it?" I ask. He smiles at me and starts to talk.

"Uriah and Zeke's party. It's at their apartment." He says. "Until then you want to hang out at my apartment?"

"Sure. And why are Uriah and Zeke having a party? Are they celebrating something?" I ask him. He continues to walk as I walk beside him. He smiles.

"No, they have parties all the time. They just asked this time if I could bring my girlfriend."

I stop and stand there, shocked. He just called me his girlfriend.

"Is something wrong?" He asks me, concerned.

"No, I just didn't think I was your girlfriend." I say kind of quietly. He walks over to me.

"Why wouldn't you be?" He asks in a shy voice.

"I mean its just that yesterday you kind of seemed to be mad at me when we were at the graduation ceremony... I thought that you didn't want to see me anymore..."

He laughs a little before I felt his arms wrapped around me. I stand there, shocked again.

"Sorry if you thought I was ignoring you." He says quietly. "I was actually thinking about something and I guess I just didn't notice I was ignoring you. I'm sorry." He says, hugging me tighter.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask him. He looks down at me, his arms still wrapped around my waist. I could see him turn shy all of a sudden, which I thought was kind of funny. I've never really seen Tobias shy before.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to live with me..."

My heart is racing. I love him so much, and now he wants me to live with him! I'm so happy that he just said that.

He suddenly looks regretful and his cheeks are red.

"Sorry I probably shouldn't have asked... I didn't know how you would feel about it and-"

Before he got anything else out, I kissed him on his soft lips. He looked at me, his eyes making me want to kiss him and never let go.

"You shouldn't have been scared to ask me that." I say smiling. "I would've said yes."

He looks shocked, like he didn't expect me to say that. He then smiles.

"Tris will you live with me?"

"You already know the answer." I say, smiling at him. Before I know it, I felt his lips pressed against mine, gently. We kissed for about what seemed like forever before we finally broke apart.

"Tris I don't know if I've ever told you this but... I love you so much."

My heart is screaming on the inside now. He loves me!

"Tobias I love you." I say, he smiles and we continue to kiss in the hallway until we hear a voice clearing. We both stop kissing and see Uriah and Zeke, standing there with goofy looking faces.

"Sorry Four, we didn't know you were busy!" Zeke says before him and Uriah start laughing. I can feel myself blush as Four lets go of me and walks over to them with an instructor look on his face.

"What do you guys want?" He asks them in a deep voice.

"We were just coming to make sure that you were still going to our party tonight." Uriah says.

"Yeah I'm still coming."

"Okay. Well anyways bye Four!" Uriah says before him and Zeke walk away, still laughing. Four looks at me and suddenly holds my hand.

"You want to go to my place?"

"Yeah." I say, still blushing.

Me and Four hold hands as we walk to his apartment.

 **That was the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! I hope you like it and please enjoy!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

Me and Tris walk to my apartment holding hands. I've never been so in love with someone other than Tris. I love the way she smiles, her voice, the way her hair falls in front of her face. I love everything about her. When I first met her, I knew there was something special about her. She was the only person who is strong to me, she's smart, and incredibly beautiful. God I love her so much and I'm so happy she loves me too.

We walk into my apartment, as I shut the door behind us. I look at Tris and she's still blushing from what happened earlier with Uriah and Zeke. I walk over to her and smile. She looks up at me and smiles back. I wrap my arms around her waist, and she wraps her arms around my neck, blushing.

"Tris your so cute when you blush." I say to her. She laughs a little before biting her lip. God she's so beautiful. I lean down to kiss her, and she fills the gap by leaning up to kiss me. We both gently kiss each other gently, before I feel her hands in my hair, holding me close to her. I hold her closer to me, as our kiss becomes deeper. I play with her upper lip and she smiles through the kiss. After a couple minutes of kissing, we both break apart, catching our breaths.

I then remember what happened when she was going through her final stimulation when the leaders of dauntless came to watch. One of her stimulation's was that she had a fear of intimacy. I hope I'm not scaring her now by kissing her.

"Tris?" I ask her, out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't want me to do anything to you that you don't like, please tell me."

"What are you talking about?" She asks me.

"I know you have a fear of intimacy. I just don't want to do anything that might scare you." I say quietly.

She smiles and touches my jaw with her hand.

"Tobias thank you for worrying about me." She says. "But this doesn't scare me. I love you so much." I smile at her and then ask her a question.

"You wanna sit down?"

"Yeah."

We walked to the couch in the living room and both sat down beside each other. Her legs were on top of mine, my arm around her hip.

"So if you don't mind me asking... why is it you have a fear of intimacy?" I ask her.

She looks down, like she was upset about something.

"A couple of months ago, when I was in the dorms with the other initiates..." She said quietly kind of trailing off.

"What happened?" I ask her. She just sits there looking upset.

"Tris I promise I won't tell anyone." I say. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it though..."

"It was just Peter, Drew, and a couple other guys... they tried to rape me." She says, crying now.

I felt rage go throughout me. I felt like beating the crap out off Peter and Drew.

"They didn't rape you though did they?" I ask her kind of panicky.

"No, but they almost did." She says, crying even harder now. I hug her and kiss her on the head.

"Tris I promise as long as I'm alive they won't touch you ever again." I say to her, stroking her hair. She just nods as her face was in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?" I asked her. "I could've beat the crap out of them."

She looked up at me, her face wet with tears. "I didn't want you to get in trouble, especially with you being my trainer and all."

"Tris I don't care, the next time they try to touch you I want you to tell me. Because I don't want any other guys touching you or even looking at you in that way."

"Okay." She says. I wipe the tears from her face with my hands and smile at her.

"Tris I love you."

"I love you Tobias."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Its later on in the evening and me and Tobias are heading to the party after I spent the day with him. Were both holding hands, talking to each other.

"So what do they do at dauntless parties?" I ask him.

"Get drunk and play truth or dare." He says. "I'm not letting you play truth or dare though."

"Why not?" I ask him.

"Because if you don't want to do the dare that someone gives you then you have to take off an article of clothing." He says to me.

I suddenly feel worried, I definitely do not want to take off clothes in front of someone.

"Don't worry, like I said I'm not letting you play." He say to me.

"Thank you." I say to him. He smiles and I feel his hand tighten around mine.

We eventually arrive at Zeke and Uriah's house. We both walk inside and see everyone we know. I look over at Tobias and he suddenly looks mad. I see him looking at Peter and Drew as we both sit down on the couch. I could feel his grip tighten around my waist.

"Okay let's play truth or dare!" Zeke yells to everyone. We all sit in the living room as they play truth or dare.

"Tris are you playing?" Uriah asks me. Before I could say anything, Four answered the question for me.

"No Tris isn't playing."

"Aww is someone worried about Tris stripping for other people?" Zeke asks. I look over at Tobias and see that he gave Zeke a death look and Zeke immediately shut up after that.

"Peter! Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks him.

"Dare! I'm not a coward!"

"I dare you to tell us if you've ever had sex before, and if so then with who?"

Peter looks around the room and his eyes meet me.

"Tris." He says. Everyone in the room looks shocked and I say something.

"Peter your lying. I never had sex with you and I won't ever have sex with you. Your disgusting." I say to him in front of everyone.

"Really? Because you sure seemed to have fun when I was touching you." He says in a nasty voice.

I feel tears stream down my cheeks when I felt Four get up from beside me and punch Peter in the face. Peter fell to the ground, his noise bleeding.

"PETER YOU NEVER HAVE HAD SEX WITH TRIS BECAUSE IF YOU DID THEN I WOULD'VE KNOWN!" Tobias says angrily. "AND IF YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH TRIS AGAIN I WILL BREAK YOUR ARM OFF!"

I felt Tobias grab my arm before he pulled me off the couch and we left Zeke's party.

Tobias is walking fast down the hallway, pulling me with him.

"Tobias it's okay, he's just an idiot." I say to him. Tobias stops and hugs me.

"I don't care if he talks bad about me, but he's not going to sit there and talk bad about you." Tobias says in a pissed off voice. "He's not going to touch you ever again either."

I touch his cheek with my hand, and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Tobias I love you." I say.

He smiles at me and wraps his arms around my waist as he kisses me on the lips.

"I love you Tris."

 **The end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and stick around for the next one!:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! This is the third Chapter! I hope you like it and leave a comment below please!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias walk home together, holding hands.

"Will you spend the night with me?" He asks in a shy voice.

"I promise I won't try anything on you until you ask me too." He says.

I'll admit it, I'm really scared of having sex. It's like ever since that day happened when I was a dauntless initiate, and Peter and Drew tried to rape me, I've been so scared ever since then. Scared that I'm not desirable at all. I mean, I have really small boobs and I have an okay butt, but not a fabulous butt. I'm really tiny and I'm not pretty, but I'm not ugly either. I'm just so scared that once Tobias saw how flat chested I am and realizes how ugly I am, he would leave me. I suddenly feel like crying because I don't want him to leave me. I love him too much.

"Okay." I say, faking a smile. I feel so upset now.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

When we get to my apartment, I wrap my arms around her waist and look down at her smiling. I realize suddenly that she looks sad and I hate it when she looks like that.

"Tris what's wrong?" I ask her. I continue to stare at her until I saw that her eyes were really red and a tear ran down her cheek. I was alarmed as to why she was crying, and hugged her, stroking her hair.

"Tris I haven't done anything to make you upset have I?" I ask in a worried voice.

"No..." She say quietly until I felt her let a sob into my chest. I hugged her tighter.

"Tris I hate it when your upset. Can you tell me why your crying please?"

She waited a minute before she said something.

"I don't want you to leave me..." she says, letting out another sob into my chest.

"Tris I would never leave you! Why would you think I would?!" I ask her, worried.

"Because I'm not pretty, I barely have a chest, and I'm just not like the other dauntless women..." She says. "I'm not big boobed and I don't have any curves whatsoever... I'm scared that I just won't be good at... having sex."

I let go of her and try to look her in the eyes but she's covered her face with her hands. I pry her hands away from her face and look into her big beautiful eyes that are now wet with tears.

"Tris..." I say before kissing her and touching her cheek with my hand. She stopped crying, and stood there shocked, her beautiful face blushing. I break apart from the kiss and look at her, my finger under her chin so she was looking up at me.

"Tris I love you so much. I know you don't think your pretty or desirable, but you so are. Especially to me. Your the first person I've ever met who I thought is so beautiful. You say you don't have any curves and that your flat chested, but your not. I see so many curves on you, and your breasts are the perfect size. I wouldn't want you any other way, because I think your so gorgeous and your perfect the way you are. I wouldn't want anybody else in the whole city of Chicago, I just want you. I don't even care that your not like the other dauntless women, I chose you because you were different from all the other dauntless girls. Your so smart, selfless, and brave. I love you more than anybody else I've ever known. I love so much Tris. Your the reason I want to live everyday, and spend it with you."

I see another wet tear roll down her cheek, before she smiles at me slightly and touches my cheek lightly with her hand.

"Tobias I love you so much you can't even imagine." She says, biting her lip before she leans in to kiss me. I kiss her back, passionately, letting her know how much I love her. I then kiss her head, her nose, her cheeks, trailing down to her neck.

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias holds me close to him. One hand wrapped around my back, the other hand placed on my hip, practically clutching onto me. It felt as if I was going to melt into his arms like Jello, his big hands made me feel so safe and warm on the inside.

He kisses my lips, before kissing me on my head, trailing his kisses down to my cheek, and then my neck. I felt him kiss my neck at a sensitive spot. It felt ticklish, I giggled and he looked up at me smiling. He wiped the wet tears off my face and suddenly spoke to me.

"No more tears." He says in a commanding, yet loving voice. "Promise me you won't cry about something like this again?" He asks.

"Nope. I can't promise you that." I say in a joking, funny voice. He smiles at me before he leaned down into my ear and whispered.

"Maybe I'll just have to make you promise me." He said in a serious voice.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I ask, smiling.

He suddenly picks me up, tickling my sides as he carried me to the couch in the living room and laid me down. He climbed on top of me, careful not to crush me. He was still tickling my sides, as I laughed.

"Tobias stop it tickles!" I say in a giggling voice.

He stops and looks down at me, smiling.

"Promise me?" He asks with puppy dog eyes.

"nope." I say, giggling. He suddenly kisses me on the lips again and then kissed my chin, heading back down to my neck where my sensitive spot was. I felt myself blush, I loved his touch so much. He suddenly stopped and whispered into my ear.

"I'll continue if you promise me."

He raised his head up, looking down at me with his heart melting eyes.

"I promise..." I say against his lips. He smiles and kisses me on the lips. I then felt his mouth against my neck again, and I wrapped my hands in his hair. I felt him smirk against my neck, as he kissed the sensitive spot, underneath my ear. My body felt as if it was on fire where he kissed me. I loved his touch so much.

Before I knew it, I felt his tongue and teeth against my neck. My mouth gasped, and I knew he heard me. But I couldn't help it, it felt so good what he was doing to me.

He gently sucked and nibbled on my neck for about five minutes before I realized that he might leave a hickey if he continued to suck on my neck like this.

"Tobias you should probably stop before you leave a hickey on my neck..." I say, not really wanting him to stop.

"Tris I want to leave a love mark on your neck." He said whispering in my ear again. "I want people to see it and know that your mine and you belong to me." I gasp and he continues to suck my neck.

I'm gonna be honest, right now I feel so turned on. I could feel myself get wetter and wetter as he sucked my neck. I thought to myself, I love him so much and there's no one I'd rather be with. He's shown me that he really does love me and that he won't leave me and he'll be with me no matter what. I think I'm ready to have sex with him.

"Tobias..." I say gasping.

"Yes?" He mumbles against my neck.

"Can we have sex?..." I ask him kind of quietly. He leans his head up and looks down at me, smiling.

"Tris are you sure?" He asks me.

"I'm positive." I say.

He looks me in the eyes and smiles with that sexy grin of his.

"I don't want to hurt you though... and I don't know if I would be able to control myself." Tobias says a little shy. My hands wrap themselves into his hair as I kiss him on the lips. I break apart and look at him just long enough to get these words out of my mouth.

"I trust you Tobias, you won't hurt me..."

He kisses me for what seems like a long time before I tugged on his shirt. He stopped and looked at me.

"Why are you tugging on my shirt?" He asks me. I lean up to his ear and whisper into it.

"Because I want you to take it off..."

His perfect mouth moaned a little as I said this. He instantly took his shirt off and threw it on the floor as soon as I had said it. His eyes stared intensely at my face as I looked at his biceps, gently roaming my hands down his chest, touching every piece of skin there was. I figured out that if I lightly touched him above his pants, that was his sensitive spot. He would thrust his hips a little every time I touched him there. He looked at me and quietly said:

"Do you want to go to the bed?"

"Yeah." I say. He picks me up, my legs wrapped around him, as he kissed me fiercely.

This is what I want. To be with him forever.

 **That was the end of this chapter! Stick around for Lemons in the next chapter!;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beware: LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias had a big smile on his face as he placed me down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss me. I could feel his big soft hands on my hips as he climbed on top of me, careful not to crush me. His perfect mouth kisses me all over my face, I place my hands in his hair lightly gripping him.

I'm so wet right now, I want him to have sex with me so badly. His touch is sending shivers down my spine, making me squirm underneath him. I've never had this feeling before, the feeling where you have a knot in your stomach and you want someone to desperately to untie it. I've never felt this feeling in me where I want to be together as one with another person. And never have I ever, loved someone so much as Tobias.

"Tris?" He says looking down at me, something in his eyes I've never seen before - lust.

"Yes?" I say back with a playful smile.

"I took off my shirt, can you take off yours?" He says in a husky voice.

"Okay but don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?" He asks smiling.

"I don't know..." I say in a quiet voice.

I grip the bottom of my black shirt, slowly pulling it over my head, exposing every inch of my skin. I feel Tobias help me pull it over my head, as I then throw my black shirt on the floor. My top half is completely exposed, except for the fact that I still have my bra on.

I could see Tobias's eyes skimming my chest as he smiles, almost laughing.

"I told you not to laugh!" I say to him, smiling. He looks into my eyes, his eyes lustful again.

"I'm not laughing..." He says in a sexy voice. "I'm smiling because I'm amazed at how beautiful you are..."

He went back down to kiss me, as I kiss him back, slowly driving my tongue in his mouth. I heard him moan a little as soon as I did this.

His hands were holding onto my hips, his hands shaking. I could tell it was taking him a lot of self control to just not rip off my clothes all together.

"Tris can I touch you?" He asks, his voice shaky. I stared into his eyes and lightly whispered.

"Please..."

He all of a sudden kisses my neck as his big hands trailed up my stomach to my breasts. Tobias's kisses trailed down my neck to my breasts, as he then unclasped my bra and took it off of me. I then had felt him take one breast in his hand. I moaned, a little louder than I meant to.

His touch was so good, I felt as if I was going to melt into the bed sheets from all of the pleasure.

Before I knew it, I had felt his kisses reach my nipples as he kissed one. My mouth let out a big gasp as he then sucked on my nipple, running his tongue over the tip of it.

"Tobias..." I moan. "Please don't stop what your doing..."

He then sucks my other nipple, as he lightly touched my other breast, massaging it. I look down to watch him play with my breasts, but then I see him practically poking out of this pants. I decided to try something daring. I reached down and lightly stroked the bulge in his pants, just barely running my fingertips over the piece of fabric. He moaned so loudly, it turned me on even more. I grabbed the zipper on his pants, and slowly pulled it down. I was so needing to have sex right now, that I didn't even care if it was embarrassing.

His hands shook as he helped me get his pants pulled down and off of him. He threw his pants on the floor, then kissed me fiercely. His tongue dancing to a hot and fast beat.

I wanted him to feel pleasure too, so my hand stroked him again just lightly enough to make him loose control and throw his boxers on the floor too.

I tried not to stare but when I did look down, he was really big and erect. I wasn't sure how he was going to fit in me, but I was too turned on to even care. I thought I'd make him go even more crazy. My hand trailed down his abs towards his stomach. To slightly tease him, I took my nails and lightly caressed the top of his curls near his dick, just lightly almost touching him where he wanted my hand the most.

He groaned and said in a pleading voice-

"Tris stop teasing me..."

I leaned up into his ear and whispered in the sexiest voice I could.

"I like teasing you though..." Right when I said that, I slowly stroked his dick with my nails lightly. He moaned my name so loud, before he started unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down. I usually would feel embarrassed, but I'm so ready to have him inside me that I don't care.

Once he got my pants off, the only thing that was left to remove was my white lace underwear. I could feel his hand trailing down my body as he stopped right above my underwear and then slipped his hand into my underwear, moving his fingers to where I wanted them most. I moaned so loudly when I felt the tip of his fingers gently stroking my slit. He would run his fingers up and down my slit when I felt him touch my clit with his thumb. I wrapped my hands round his back, not wanting him to stop.

"Tris your soaking wet..." He said as he continued to stroke my wetness, while rubbing my clit in circles. I moaned his name so loud, It felt so good.

Tobias then lightly and very slowly pushed one of his fingers in me. He was going slow to tease me, but I wanted him to go faster.

"Tobias please..." I say in a moaning voice.

"Please what Tris?" He asks, smiling a little.

"Please touch me..." I say, almost loosing control from him torturing me. His finger would barely push into me, and then pull back out over and over again.

"Tobias." I say whining. I guess that must have turned him on when I whined, because he pushed his finger all the way inside me. Next thing I know he pumped his finger in and out of me, sensually.

I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, it felt so good that I couldn't control myself. He then added another finger as he pumped in and out of me, all while rubbing my clit. I thought I was going to scream from all of the pleasure.

He then stopped all of a sudden and I wondered why he stopped, until he pulled down my underwear and lowered his head between my legs.

"Tobias what are you do-"

He had pressed his lips against my opening, kissing it. I almost yelled his name it felt so good. Before I knew it, he had his arms wrapped around my legs so he could hold me down from squirming. It felt so good, it was indescribable. The next thing I know, he was using his tongue to lick my slit. He teased me, licking from the bottom of my slit all the way to the top, barely touching my clit.

I thought I was going to pass out, it all felt so good. I kept gasping and moaning his name over and over again.

He then gently and slowly gave my clit a long lick, before sucking on it insanely.

"Tobias!" I said yelling. I was turned on.

That must have set him off when I yelled his name, because he stopped what he was doing and frantically looked over in his bedside table. He found what he was looking for, a condom. He had unwrapped the package and slid the condom on to him quickly. He looked down at me, caressing the side of my face.

"This might hurt." He said.

I nodded.

He then placed himself at my opening and thrust himself into my trembling wetness. We both moaned from the pleasure, before we both couldn't take it anymore and both started thrusting.

His hands gripped my hips tightly, so he could hold me while we both thrust uncontrollably. I could feel him throbbing inside of me, stroking my wet walls to heaven and back. My hands found themselves in his hair, as I wrapped my legs around him so he could thrust deeper.

"Tris!" He said groaning. He thrust faster and harder now as he showered my neck with kisses again.

I couldn't take it, I thought I was going to die from all of the pleasure he was giving me. Right when I least expected it, he hit a very sensitive spot inside of me that made me go crazy!

"Tobias! Right there!" I moaned as he hit me in that same spot repeatedly over and over again.

Then I felt myself coming close to my climax as he thrust even more deeper. He thrust a couple more times before I yelled his name and clenched down on him, cumming.

"Tobias!" I yelled. My body then felt it, my orgasm was making me shake all over body as I held him close to me. I was shivering from pleasure, and not long after I had my orgasm, he did too.

"Tris!" He said yelling, before he spilled his cum into the condom and collapsed on top of me, out of breath. We both laid there for a couple of minutes, out of breath. I stroked his hair when I heard him say-

"I love you so much Tris."

"I love you Tobias." I say back.

He then placed himself beside me as he covered us up with a blanket. He wrapped his arms around me as I placed my head on his chest, and we both fell asleep, holding each other close.

 **I hoped you liked the lemons! I will be back soon!:P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! *wink wink* Anyways here's this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!:P**

Tobias's P.O.V.

When I wake up, my arms are wrapped around Tris. Her head lies on my chest, and I can hear her lightly breathing as she's sleeping. She's so beautiful.

I never imagined about six months ago when Tris first entered dauntless, I would get to know her like this and love her. I never knew that one day we'd both have sex together and it'd be the most loving thing in the world. But here I am, my arms wrapped around her naked body, stroking her hair as she sleeps, and thinking about how much I love her.

I remember when she first came flying down onto that net when she first entered dauntless. I knew as soon as I saw her that she was beautiful. She had a beautiful blush on her cheeks, her blue eyes pierced my soul, her blonde hair slightly messy from jumping off a building. She was absolutely gorgeous, and I still think she is. God last night was so amazing with Tris, I didn't think it could get any better.

I saw her stir in her sleep as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled, her crystal blue eyes shining from the light in the window above my bed.

"Good morning gorgeous." I say to her. She smiles with her soft pink lips.

"Good morning handsome." She says back.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Anything you want to do." She says, smiling.

"Let's go to breakfast first, okay?" I ask her. She nods her head yes as I hug her. She hugs me back, placing her soft hands on my neck.

"I love you so much Tris..." I say to her. "Last night was amazing with you."

I look up at her and she giggled a little and was blushing.

"Do you want me to get your clothes for you?" I asked. I knew she was still kind of uncomfortable about showing her body.

She nodded yes while biting her lip.

I found my boxers and put them on, and then I grabbed Tris's clothes and gave them to her.

"Thanks." She says smiling. I then was putting the rest of my clothes on when I saw Tris dressing herself. She had on her bra and her underwear, and she looked so sexy. I wanted more of her but I knew that would have to wait until later. She put on her shirt and pants, and then put on her boots. We both brushed our hair and teeth, and I looked down at her smiling.

"What is it?" She asks me.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how last night was the best night of my life."

She smiled before she kissed me on the lips, and I kissed her back. We were both making out until we both broke apart panting.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast before Christina gets mad that we didn't make it to see her."

"Okay." She says with a slight smile.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

Me and Tris walk into the cafeteria holding hands. We both sat down at the table where Christina, Will, Uriah, and Zeke were sitting at.

"Hey Tris!" Christina says.

"Hey."

"So what are you and Four planning on doing today?" Christina asks looking at me and Tris.

"Whatever Four wants to do."

I smile and look at Tris. I grab a blueberry muffin and start eating it while Tris grabs waffles.

"I'll be right back." She says to me, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get some syrup from the breakfast bar." She says. I pull her down and kiss her on the lips.

"Don't take too long."

She smiles and then walks away going to get syrup.

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk to the breakfast bar across the cafeteria to get syrup. I'm standing at the breakfast bar when I feel something press into my back. I quickly turn my head around, and see Peter with an evil grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want Peter?" I ask him. He then whispers in my ear.

"Don't turn around or I'll shoot you."

I suddenly know what that thing was pressing into my back, a gun.

"Your gonna do as I say..." He says. "Or else your beloved Four is gonna die."

I suddenly start to freak out. I don't want to die, but at the same time, I'm willing to risk my life for Tobias if it means he's safe.

"What should I do?" I ask him.

"Just follow me."

Four's P.O.V.

I suddenly realize its been about ten minutes ago when Tris went to go get syrup.

"I'm gonna go check on Tris." I say to everybody. I stand up from the table and walk over to the breakfast bar. I look around the breakfast bar but I don't see her. I then walk around the cafeteria and I don't see her here either.

I start to panic, where could she have gone?

I walk back to the table and ask everybody if they know where she went.

"Hey have you guys seen Tris?" I ask them.

"Uh I haven't seen her since she went to go get syrup." Christina says.

"Well I'm starting to get worried about her." I say.

"Calm down Four, she might have just gone to the bathroom or something." Uriah says, eating a biscuit.

I sit down at the table with them and hope to God she's just in the bathroom. I remember what happened the last time I left her alone, she was almost killed by Peter, Drew, and Al.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Peter still has a gun to my back as we reach the stimulation room, where they go into your head and figure out your fears. I start to get worried, mainly because nobody ever comes into the stimulation room unless there's new initiate's, which there won't be any new initiates until another six months. Which means that nobody would ever think to look here for me.

Peter shut the door behind us and I suddenly see Drew in the corner, putting serums into syringes. There were a lot of syringes, maybe about twenty to thirty of them.

"Do you know why your here stiff?" Peter asks.

"No I don't." I say back a bit harshly.

Peter smiles, an evil grin on his face.

"Your here because of the fact that me and Drew both know that you slept with Four during initiation." Peter spoke. "And only to get you into dauntless too. What a little whore you are."

I get seriously mad, first of all because I would never sleep with Four just to pass initiation. I actually love him. Second of all, how am I a whore if I've never even had sex or dated anyone besides Four?

"Your wrong Peter. I'm not a whore. If anything, you are because you like to go around trying to rape people."

Peter holds the gun up to my head, looking mad as hell.

"Listen to what we say stiff, or else Four dies."

Someone please help me...

Four's P.O.V.

It's been an hour and Tris still hasn't shown up in the cafeteria. I'm really worried, it's not like her to not tell me where she's going or what she's doing. I decide to look for her.

"I'm gonna go look for Tris." I say to everyone at the table.

"Four why are you so worried about Tris?" Zeke asks. "She's probably fine, maybe she just went back to her apartment or your apartment."

"Zeke she said that she was just going to go get Syrup." I say. "Don't you think it's odd how it's an hour later and she's no where to be found in the cafeteria?"

Zeke shrugs. "Maybe she ran away because your so overprotective of her and she was probably getting tired of it."

I look at Zeke and give him a death stare, he immediately shuts up.

"I'm just worried that she's in trouble, last time I left her alone for a while she almost got killed by Peter, Drew, and Al." I say to everyone.

"Four I'll help you look for her." Christina says. "I'm a little curious as to where she went, and I want to know why."

"I guess that means I'll help look for Tris too if Christina's gonna do it." Will says.

"Okay." I say to them. "Christina I want you to go look at Tris's apartment to see if she's there. And will, I want you to go look in the training room."

"Where are you gonna look?" Christina asks me.

"At my apartment." I say.

After I told Christina and will where to go, we all started to look for her.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's this chapter, and I thought for this chapter that I would fast forward about three days, to where nobody can find Tris yet. Four's still really worried, and nobody can find her yet, until someone in this chapter does:P**

Four's P.O.V.

It's been three days now, and Tris is still missing. I haven't slept at all, I've been so worried about Tris and where she went. For the past couple of nights, I've laid in bed, trying to go to sleep. And when I do go to sleep, I have nightmares about loosing Tris or her dying before I can save her. I usually wake up instantly after the nightmare ends, waiting for Tris to hug me and tell me its okay, except she's not here too do that.

I miss her so much. And for the first time in my life, this is the most scared I've ever been. Even when my father abused me, I wasn't as scared as I am right now. I fear about loosing Tris all the time, and I think my number one fear would be about loosing her.

Where ever she is, I hope she's okay, because I don't think I'd be able to handle it if she dies.

* * *

Will's P.O.V.

Me and Christina are walking down the hallway holding hands. Christina suddenly looks alarmed and I see Al, running towards us with a sad looking face.

"Will, Christina, you have to believe me!" He says, out of breath.

"Believe what?" I ask him.

"I swear I didn't mean for any harm to come to Tris and if I had known then I wouldn't have helped Peter and Drew!" He says, yelling now.

"What did you do to Tris?!" Christina says yelling at him. I don't think I've ever seen Christina so mad before.

"I didn't do anything! I gave Peter and Drew some syringe's because they needed them for some reason! I didn't know that they were gonna do that to Tris!" Al said, almost crying.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER?!" Christina asks, getting in Al's face.

"I don't know! I think they're torturing her in the stimulation room!" Al said, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm gonna go get Tris, you go tell Four that we know where she is." I say to Christina. She nods before she runs towards Four's apartment, going to tell him.

I instantly start running towards the stimulation room, looking for Tris.

I open the door to the stimulation room, and I look down and I see blood all over the floor. I then look up, and see Tris, strapped to the stimulation chair. There were about twenty syringe's all over the floor where her blood was. I run over to Tris, and I'm instantly worried because I think she's dead. Her arms have deep cuts on them. Her neck has about twenty to twenty five needle marks on her. She had a bloody gash on her head, and her face was pale white.

I try shaking her to see if she'll wake up.

"Tris?!" I say, shaking her hard to see if she'll wake up. All of a sudden, she spits up blood. Her eyes open, as blood runs down her chin. She looked like she was about to pass out again.

"Don't let him kill me..." She says in a weak voice.

"Who?! Whose going to kill you?!" I ask her.

"Four..." She says quietly before she passes out again.

I quickly unstrap her from the chair and pick her up. I have to take her to the infirmary, other wise she might bleed out to death.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I'm about to walk out the door to go look for Tris again, but before I do I hear Christina yelling and knocking on my door over and over again.

I open the door wondering what the hell is wrong, until I see her with a panicked face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I know where Tris is!" She says, out of breath.

"WHAT?! Where is she?!" I ask, hoping she's okay.

"Al said that Drew and Peter were torturing her in the stimulation room! Will went to go get her!"

I immediately start running to the stimulation room, tears in my eyes. I can't stand to loose her, not now. I love her too much and I just hope she's okay.

I run and open the door to the stimulation room, but all I see is a lot of blood on the floor, and syringes all over the place. What the hell could they have done to her?!

All of a sudden, Christina comes in the room, running behind me. Christina looked around in the room before she said out of breath-

"I think Will took her to the infirmary."

I start running towards the infirmary, scared of what happened to Tris. Scared of what Peter and Drew did to her.

I get to the infirmary and I see Will talking to one of the doctors, blood all over his shirt and pants.

"Will!" I say running over to him. "Where's Tris?! Is she okay?!" I ask, yelling because I'm so upset and scared of what they could've done to her.

"She's in surgery right now." Will says to me. "When I found her she was bleeding a lot on her arms, and she had about twenty marks in her neck of where Peter and Drew had stuck needles in."

I have tears running down my face. I need to see Tris now.

"It was strange though, she said don't let him hurt me and I asked who was hurting her, and she said it was you."

"What?!" I asked confused. "Why would I hurt her? I love her!" I say.

"Four, the doctors think that when they tortured her they must have convinced her it was you who were torturing her. I'm so sorry." Will says.

I collapse to the floor, my head in between my knees. I'm crying and I look like a wimp, but I don't even care.

"I have to see her now!" I say to Will.

Will crouches down beside me and starts to talk.

"Four, I know this is gonna be hard for you, but I think Tris is terrified of you. I don't think you should see her right now, it could get a lot worse if she see's you."

"What? Why is Tris terrified of me?" I ask.

"I don't know..." Will says. "But when I brought her to the infirmary she was screaming about how you were hurting her and you wouldn't stop."

I feel so mad at Peter and Drew. It makes me want to kill them for what they did to Tris. I sit there, tears streaming down my face. Tris is terrified of me now. I put my head into my knees and think what the hell I'm going to do.

"Four..." Will says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I think you should go home and get some rest."

"No! I'm not leaving her again!" I yell.

"Okay but for now I think it's best if you don't see her for a couple of days, she's really shaken up and probably won't know who the real attacker is until a couple of days from now. She needs to get her head clear, otherwise if you see her now, she could progressively get worse."

I think for a minute, I want to see Tris so bad. But at the same time, Will is right. If I see her now, and she thinks I'm still the attacker, she could possibly loose it. And I don't want that to happen.

I nod my head slowly.

"You can sit here in the waiting room if you want to, but for now I think it's best if only me and Christina see her."

"Okay." I say quietly.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

My head hurts so bad and it feels like I almost can't feel my arms. My eyes open and I'm in a hospital room, except... Just a while ago Tobias was attacking me. How did I get here? My head is pounding as I look down and see that I have big bandages on my arms. I feel my neck and realize that there's a big band aid there taped down to my skin. My forehead has bandages around it too where Tobias had cut me.

I'm so scared. I loved Tobias, and then all of a sudden he just started attacking me. He cut me, hit me, fought me, and even raped me. I'm so scared of him, I don't know what would happen if I ever saw him again.

All of a sudden I hear the room door open and I feel myself start to hyperventilate. What if that's Tobias opening the door? Next thing I know, Christina and Will walked in. I grabbed the IV out of my arm and held it up pointing at them.

"Tris put the IV down, were your friends. You can trust us." Christina says in a calming voice.

"No! I can't trust anyone anymore! I trusted Tobias and he hurt me badly!" I say, screaming.

"Tris calm down! Whose Tobias?" She asks me.

I forgot that Christina and Will don't know his real name.

"Four's real name is Tobias!" I said. "Please just go away! I don't want to get hurt again!" I'm crying so hard because I'm terrified.

"Tris we aren't going to hurt you! We love you Tris! Your our friend!" She says.

I just sit there not really knowing what to say. They probably think I'm weak because I'm sitting here, crying and screaming loudly.

"Tris, I'm the one who saved you when you were bleeding to death." Will says, staring at my face. He walked closer to me and I started to shake, as I still had a tight grip on the IV.

"Tris, please put the IV down, I promise we won't hurt you." Will says, as he gets a little closer towards me.

"Please don't come near me..." I say, before I drop the needle and start crying into my hands softly.

Before I know it Christina's arms are around me, hugging me gently.

"Tris its okay, your safe 'll protect you from bad people." She says in a soothing voice. I don't know what to do, so I hug her back as I sob into her neck.

"I was gonna die..." I said quietly. "Tobias was gonna kill me..."

She lets go of me and sits down in the chair beside me as Will grabs the IV and sits down in a chair too.

"Tris there's something that I have to tell you." She says, holding my hand. "Tobias didn't actually attack you. You were put through stimulation's where Tobias was attacking you, but it wasn't real."

I feel myself start to cry again. They don't believe me. Of course they don't.

"You don't understand!" I say screaming again. "I was there when Tobias hurt me! He fought me and raped me until I was bleeding badly! He did horrible things Christina!"

"Tris I believe you." She says. "I believe that he did that to you, I do. But it wasn't real, you were under about twenty stimulation's over and over again repeatedly so of course you would think it was real."

I sob into my hands as I continue to scream.

"But I don't even remember going into the stimulation room!" I said.

"That's because Peter and Drew forced you to go into stimulation's." Will told me. "They somehow got you to the stimulation room, tied you up and made you go through multiple stimulation's."

"How do I know your both not lying?!" I ask them.

"Because Tris, were your friends. We would never lie to you about this." Christina says. "I know your scared, and you can't tell what's reality and what's not but, you have to believe us."

I sit there, quietly. Not knowing what to do. I want to continue to cry and scream but at the same time I just want to be held by someone and have them tell me it's gonna be okay.

"Tris? You remember the last time you were sitting at the breakfast table in the cafeteria with me and Christina?" Will asks me.

I nod my head yes.

"And do you remember how you went to go get syrup from the breakfast bar?" He asks me.

"I think I remember that..."

"Well I want you to think hard." Will says. "What happened as you were at the breakfast bar?"

I think about it, I went to the breakfast bar... and what happened then? I honestly can't remember.

"I don't know I can't remember..." I say quietly.

"Tris, when you went to the breakfast bar it was either Peter or Drew who forced you into going with them. Who was it?" He asks me.

"I don't know..."

"Well, think hard. Try to remember. Did they have a weapon? Was it a gun?... Or a knife maybe?..."

It then hit me. I had told Tobias I was going to the breakfast bar and when I went over to the bar, Peter had put a gun towards my back and said that if I didn't listen that he would kill Tobias.

"It was Peter." I say to him. "He held a gun towards my back and said that if I didn't go with him he was going to kill Tobias... But... that doesn't make since. Why would I try to make sure Tobias doesn't die if all he did was hurt me?"

"Tris..." Christina says, holding my hand again.

"Peter and Drew were the ones that forced you to go into the stimulation's."

It then hit me, I remember all of it now. But... I'm so scared of Tobias still.

"I remember now..." I say quietly.

Christina smiles at me before she hugs me again.

"Do you think you want to see Tobias now?"

"No!" I yelled. "He hurt me badly!"

I started crying again as Christina held me.

"It's okay Tris, you don't have to see Tobias until you feel like it. But for now you need to rest."

I nodded my head as I hugged Christina tightly.

I'm terrified of Tobias.

 **The end of this chapter! I sha'll post the next one soon!:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody!:P I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading if you like it!**

Tobias's P.O.V.

It's been about five days since Tris has been in the hospital, and I haven't been able to sleep at all. I haven't been able to sleep at all, I keep having nightmares about Tris. I haven't seen Tris since the day that Peter forced her into the stimulation room. I miss her so much, I can't stand it. I miss her small body sleeping next to mine. I miss her voice, and her big blue eyes that makes me melt on the inside.

I talked to Christina and Will, and they said Tris seems to understand now that I wasn't the attacker, but that she's still really scared. Will told me that during the stimulation's she went through, I had fought her, cut her, beat her, and even raped her. I feel so horrible, mainly because I would never do that to Tris, and now she's terrified to see me.

She gets out of the hospital today and I'm just so nervous to see her. I don't know how she's gonna react when she see's me, but I hope she just isn't too scared.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Today I'm finally leaving the infirmary after the doctors got all of the serums out of me. The cuts on my arm are still pretty deep, so I have to keep bandages on my arms for about another week. The cut on my head is almost healed, so I don't have to wear a bandage on that though.

I'm so scared today, I'm seeing Tobias for the first time in about a week, and I'm just so scared. I don't know what I'm gonna do once I see him.

"Tris you ready to go?" Christina asks me.

"Yeah." I say kind of quietly.

Christina walks over to me and hugs me.

"It's gonna be okay Tris, Tobias isn't gonna hurt you, I promise."

"Okay..." I say kind of quietly.

Me and Christina leave the infirmary and head towards the cafeteria because I haven't had lunch yet.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Christina get to the cafeteria and I see Will, Zeke, and Uriah sitting at the table. I look around the cafeteria, but I don't see Tobias.

Me and Christina go to sit down but as soon as we walk over there, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and there stands Tobias.

I start to hyperventilate, and I feel tears roll down my cheek. I cover my face in my hands, and all of a sudden I feel Tobias's hand pry my hands away from my face. He looks at me, he looks worried.

"Tris please don't cry..." He says. "I promise to you I would never hurt you and I love you more than you could ever imagine. What happened five days ago wasn't real. It was Peter and Drew hurting you, not me."

I cry even more as he says this. And before I know it, he has his arms wrapped around me, hugging me. I jumped when he hugged me because I'm still kind of scared of him. He just stands there, hugging me.

"Are you still scared of me?" He asks.

I nod my head a little. He then looks kind of sad.

"I just want you to know that I love you Tris."

"Okay..." I say kind of quietly.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After lunch, Christina decided to let me spend the whole day with her. I think the reason she made me do this is because she knows I'm still afraid of Tobias, and I would have a breakdown if I was with him.

She was walking me to Tobias's apartment when we reached his front door.

"Tris you'll be fine, he won't hurt you. I promise." Christina says before hugging me and walking away.

I opened the door and walked into his bedroom, but I didn't see him. I then looked in the living room and kitchen but he wasn't there either. I guess he must be at a party or something.

I'm so tired, it's already eight thirty and I'm tired. I don't want to fall asleep in his bed because he might come back, and I just don't think I could handle sleeping with him tonight. I eventually decide to fall asleep on the couch, so I wouldn't be taking his bed from him.

I lay there, with a light blanket on top of me. My head pressed against a pillow that smelled like Tobias. I finally fell asleep.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I walk into my front door of my apartment, and say Tris's name.

"Tris?"

I know Christina said she'd have her here at eight thirty, so she must be here. I walk into the bedroom but she's not there. I then walk into the living room and she's asleep on the couch. Her blonde hair falls in front of her face, her rosy pink lips, God she's so beautiful.

I know Christina said that Tris isn't ready to sleep with me in the bed yet, but I don't want Tris to sleep on the couch. I'd rather her sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. I gently touch her arm and even when I barely touched her, she woke up screaming with tears running down her face. She must have had a nightmare.

"Tris are you okay?" I ask her, as I touch her shoulder. She nearly jumps when I touch her shoulder.

"Tris I promise, I won't hurt you." I say to her. She nods.

"Sorry I was late coming home, Uriah and Zeke would not leave me alone. They wanted me to come to their stupid party." I said to her. She just sits there and nods her head again.

I feel so terrible, I know that I wasn't the one who attacked Tris, but I feel horrible because now she's scared of me. Hell, she won't even talk to me. I walk over to the sofa and sit down, not beside her though because I knew it would scare her.

"Tris do you... hate me now?" I ask her.

"No..." She says quietly. I sigh in relief, at least she doesn't hate me which I'm glad about because I love her so much and I wouldn't want her to ever hate me.

"Tobias?" She asks me.

"Yes Tris?"

"Why do you love me?" She asks.

"Why? Because your smart, selfless, and brave. Your the first girl I've ever met who I've had a crush on. And to top it off, your so beautiful." I say to her.

She blushes and I think she's so cute when she blushes.

"Did you really... hurt me?" She says.

"No Tris, I would never hurt you. I love you so much." I say to her.

"If I ask you something will you tell me if its true or not?"

"Of course." I say smiling.

She looks down at the blanket on top of her before she looks up at me with her big beautiful eyes.

"Are you the Tobias who saved me from almost getting thrown off of the chasm?" She asks.

"Yes that's true."

"Are you the one who cut me on my arms?..." She asked kind of quietly.

"No." I say to her. I grab her hand and hold it. "Tris I know that it's gonna be hard for you to trust me again, but I just want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what. I would never hurt you."

"I know you would never hurt me but..." She says in a quiet voice. "It just seemed so real in the stimulation's."

"Tris you have to understand though, that wasn't real. That was all just a bad dream." I explain to her. "If you want me to, I'll prove to you that I love you and would never hurt you."

She looks up at me, tears in her eyes.

"How do you plan to do that?" She asks me. I stand up and cup her face in my hands.

"Tris I love you." I say before I gently kiss her on the lips.

 **Stick around for the next chapter!:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm back and here's this chapter! I hope you like it:PPP**

Four's P.O.V.

I wake up on the couch, rubbing my eyes trying to wake up. I slowly stand up off the couch to go check on Tris whose asleep in the bedroom.

My feet instinctively walk to my bed, as I look in my room and I see Tris asleep. She's gorgeous, and I love her so much. It kind of makes me sad that she's still scared of me though. It makes me even more pissed at Peter and Drew, when I find them I'm gonna kill them both.

Last night after I had kissed Tris for the first time in forever, I told her she should sleep in my bed. I told her that I'd sleep on the couch, so she could sleep better. She eventually fell asleep in my bed, while I slept on the couch wanting to wrap my arms around her. But I knew that if I did that, she'd be scared.

She slowly stirs in her sleep, and I go over to wake her up.

"Tris..." I try to say in a quiet voice so it wouldn't scare her as bad and she wouldn't jolt out of bed. My hand shakes her arm a little.

She slowly opened her eyes, staring up at me.

"Good morning beautiful." I say, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Good morning Tobias." She says kind of quietly.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her.

She nods her head and sits up in bed, her hands running through her blonde hair.

We both sit there quietly before she starts to speak.

"I'm sorry that I'm scared of you." She spoke.

"Tris it's okay." I say, holding her hand. "It's not your fault that your scared, what you went through was traumatizing."

"Yeah..." She says quietly. I continued to hold her hand as I stared into her big beautiful blue eyes.

"So I have a question." I say to her. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to though."

She nods her head yes.

"Why did you agree to go with Peter the day you were in the cafeteria? Did he threaten you with a weapon?" I ask.

She suddenly looked down at the white sheets on the bed. She sat there for a few seconds, before she spoke again.

"He held a gun to my back and said that if I didn't go with him... He would kill you."

I sit there, feeling shocked. So really the only reason she went with Peter was because... I would have died if she didn't. I mean he did hold a gun to her back, but she could have taken it from him if she wanted to. She's so brave and smart, there's no doubt in my mind that she could've taken the gun from him if she wanted to. But still, it makes me feel bad that she didn't have to go with Peter, but she did anyways because she didn't want me to die... she really loves me.

"Tris..." I hugged her tightly. She jumped a little from me touching her.

"The next time something like that happens, I don't want you to risk your life trying to save me." I say to her. "Your too important to just die."

She pulls away from the hug and looks at me, our faces inches away from each other's.

"Tobias if something were to happen like that again, I would risk my life trying to save you. I can't imagine ever loosing you... And besides, everyone would miss you if you had died."

"Tris." I say, gently caressing her cheek with my hand.

"People would miss you too Tris, think about your friends. They would miss you, and so would I."

Her blue eyes looked into my eyes before I see a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm not worth saving. I'm just not worth it."

"Yes you are worth it. Your worth it to me..." I say, before we both lean in and kiss each other. I wrap my arms around her as we kiss, and I feel her hands slowly wrapping around my neck. I gently kiss her, because I don't want to scare her.

We both break apart after a couple of seconds, staring at each other.

"Am I scaring you?" I ask her in a soft voice.

"No." She says.

I know she was lying though, because I could feel her shaking.

"Tris its okay, you can tell me if your scared and I'll stop."

"But I don't want you to stop." She says, looking into my eyes. I smile at her, before I hug her again. She sits there, before she hugs me back too, eventually.

"Let's go get some breakfast." I say.

"Okay."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Were walking down the hallway heading to breakfast when Tobias asks me a question.

"Is it okay if I hold your hand?"

Tobias does scare me I'll admit, but since last night when he kissed me, I'm not as scared now.

"Okay..." I say.

He smiles before he lightly grabs a hold of my hand and holds it. I feel his big hand wrapped around mine, and suddenly I don't feel so scared. It almost reminds me of us before Peter and Drew tortured me.

Me and Four sit down beside our friends, and start to eat breakfast.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

After me and Tris had got done eating, she wanted to go to the bathroom, but I didn't want her to go by herself considering what happened last time with Peter and Drew. Christina said she would walk with her to the bathroom, but even still, I wanted to go with her to protect her.

Me and Will are both sitting at the breakfast table, waiting for Tris and Christina to get back.

"Four, I think I should talk to you about something." Will says to me.

"Okay, what?"

"Remember when I found Tris in the stimulation room?"

"Yeah." I say.

"The only reason I was able to find her was because Al told me and Christina where she was."

"What? How the hell did he know where she was?!"

I swear to God if Al tortured Tris along with Peter and Drew then I'll kill him too.

"He told us that he had given the syringes to Peter and Drew to torture her. But he said that he never tortured Tris."

I was about to say something but then Tris and Christina had come back to the table, and we knew we couldn't talk about it in front of Tris. If we did, it'd probably make Tris scared again, and we don't want that to happen.

I'm going to kill Al too if he had anything to with torturing Tris.

 **I'LL BE BACK!:P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!:p**

Tobias's P.O.V.

It's later on during the day, it's ten o clock at night and I can tell that Tris is tired.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I ask her. She just nods her head yes before I walk her to the bed and she lays down. I cover her up with some blankets, and then I kissed her on the head. She blushed, and I thought she looked so adorable.

"I love you Tris, I'll be in the living room if you need me." I tell her.

"Okay." She says sleepily, before she closed her eyes.

I the walked to the couch and laid down, falling asleep thinking about Tris.

Tris's P.O.V.

I instantly wake up as I hear Tobias yell. I get out of bed, and look at the clock. It's three in the morning. I run to the living room to make sure he's okay.

I see him, sitting on the couch. Tears were streaming down his face as his head was in his hands.

"Tobias?" I ask quietly. I walk over to him and sat down right beside him.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" I ask.

Before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around me tightly, his body shaking.

"Tris please don't die." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He looks at me and I see another tear go down his face.

"I thought you had died."

"Tobias, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real, and I'm not dead, I promise." I say in a soothing voice.

He hugs me tightly again and strokes my hair. We sit there for a couple of minutes, hugging each other.

"Tobias I know I haven't said this yet these past couple of days because I've been really scared but... I love you." I say quietly.

His beautiful eyes looked down at me, making my heart explode. He had a smile on his face.

"Tris I love you too..."

We both leaned in to kiss each other, our lips playing with one another. We then broke apart.

I was so tired, I wanted to go back to sleep but at the same time... I didn't want to leave Tobias here on the couch having nightmares.

"Tobias?" I ask him.

"Yes Tris?" He asks me, smiling.

"Do you want to sleep in the bed with me tonight?" I ask him.

He smiles at me and brushes the hair out of my face.

"Of course I want to, but I'm not going to do it if it still scares you."

"Tobias..." I say. "You won't scare me if you sleep in the bed with me."

"Are you sure you want me to sleep with you?" He asks one more time to be sure.

"I'm sure. Besides, I don't want you to sleep out here on the couch by yourself."

We both stand up, as I walk back to his bed and lay down. He grabs his pillow and blanket off the couch and comes to lay down with me.

I felt him get on the bed beside me and I suddenly heard him say-

"Tris would you be okay If I wrapped my arms around you?"

I thought about it, I'm almost sure at this point that Tobias won't hurt me. And I do love him and I want him to touch me too so...

"Yeah." I say.

I felt his strong arms wrap around me, one hand pressed against my stomach. His breathing slowed down eventually as he fell asleep, and so did I.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias shakes my arm a little, and I wake up. I could feel my eyes flutter open.

"Good morning gorgeous."

I smiled a little at him, and he smiled back. His big hands played with my hair as I looked up at him.

"Good morning Tobias." I say as I reach out and lightly touch his cheek. He was grinning, as I felt him lean down and kiss me.

At this point, I feel like I can trust Tobias. I love him so much and I want him to be mine.

His lips played with my lip, slowly and gently kissing me. My hands find themselves in his hair as he kisses me. I could feel his hands place them selves on my hips as he kissed me again and again.

I feel like I'm ready to go further with him since I don't feel scared of him anymore. I break apart from the kiss and look him in the eyes.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" I ask him quietly.

He laughs a little and looks at me, smiling.

"Yes." He says. "But I'm willing to wait if your scared."

"Tobias..." I caress his cheek with my hand. "I'm not scared of you anymore..."

We go back to kissing for a minute before he breaks away from me and looks at me with a serious face.

"Tris I really don't want to go further with you if it means I'm scaring you the whole time." He says, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Tobias I promise you don't scare me anymore." I tell him. It still doesn't convince him though.

"Don't you want to have sex with me?" I ask him in a whispering voice.

"Of course I do Tris." He blushes, as I feel his fingers making small circles on my hips.

My eyes wander to his, as I bite my lip to seduce him.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

I instantly feel him kiss me, as he kisses me with a more deeper and passionate kiss. My hands wrapped themselves around his hair, as he slowly climbed on top of me.

As soon as he climbed on top of me, I could feel him pull back for just a minute to say-

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias." I say to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks me.

"I'm sure."

To let him know that I'm not scared of him and that I want him to have sex with me, I take off my shirt and place it beside us on the bed.

I knew at this point he wanted to have sex with me, because I could see him poking in his pants. He kisses me harder this time, as his hands pull the sheets off of me. Next thing I know, I could feel him kissing my neck. His big soft hands trailed up my stomach as I moaned lightly through the kiss.

His hands trail behind my back to get my bra off of me. I could feel him try to unclasp my bra, and I decided to help him.

Before I could help him though, we both heard a knock on his door. He looked down at me with lust in his eyes.

"Just ignore it." He says, going back down to kiss me.

But we heard the knock again, and this time we heard Christina's voice.

"Tris?!" She said through the door.

Tobias stopped kissing me and sighed. I could tell he was upset because he wanted to go further with me, but Christina was interrupting us.

"I promise we can finish this later." I say to him.

He looks up at me and smiles.

"Okay." He says softly. "I'll go get the door."

He slowly climbs off of me, and goes to answer the door as I put my shirt back on.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I'm so mad and upset right now. Me and Tris were so close to going further and then Christina comes and messes it up for us! The first time in like almost two weeks that Tris isn't scared of me and actually wants to have sex with me, Christina knocks on our door and ruins it for us. I'm trying to go slow with Tris because I love her and I don't want to scare her, but this would've been the first time in forever that we've had sex. And now it's ruined.

This has literally been the first time in my entire life that I've been so tempted to slap a woman in her face, and that woman would be Christina.

I open the door and there stands Christina with a smile on her face.

"where's Tris?" She asks me.

"I'm right here." Tris says as she finished putting her shirt on and standing next to me.

"Do you want to go shopping today?" She asks Tris.

Tris looks up at me like she's waiting for an answer from me.

"Go ahead, but keep an eye on Tris." I say to Christina.

"Yay!" Christina squeals.

"Let me go put my boots on." Tris says, before she walks back into our bedroom and puts her boots on.

Eventually she comes back and they were both fixing to leave to go shopping, but I hugged Tris and whispered in her ear.

"Remember our promise." I say to her.

She blushes before she nods her head and I kiss her on the lips one more time. She then leaves with Christina, and I shut the door feeling lonely.

And it kind of sucks because I have a really big erection right now, and Tris isn't here to help me get rid of it.

What am I going to do?

All of a sudden an idea comes into my head...

 **LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!:P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! In this chapter there will be lemons! YASS. Stick around for the next chapter too!**

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Christina were out shopping when she dragged me into one part of the store I didn't know existed.

This part of the store had thongs, push up bras, corset, condoms, and even... sex toys.

"Christina what are we doing in this part of the store?" I ask her. She smiles at me before she starts to talk.

"Because today were going to find some lingerie for you to wear in front of Four."

I stand there, horrified. I love four and I'll have sex with him, but I don't know if I could ever wear lingerie in front of him. Mainly because I still look like I'm twelve and he looks like an eight teen year old.

"Christina I don't know if I can wear lingerie in front of Four." I say.

"Oh don't worry! I've done it with Will and he loved it! I'm sure Four will love it if you wear lingerie too!"

I stand there, blushing.

What am I going to do?

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

What am I going to do?

It's already been two hours since Tris and Christina left, and Tris should be back any time soon now. But I'm so turned on and I want pleasure right now. I'm so turned on that I've thought about self pleasure.

I mean I don't want to be so turned on that I attack Tris as soon as she gets through the door, but at the same time, I don't know if I should masturbate or not.

I can feel the erection in my pants bulging. I want a release now.

I lay down on the bed, and look at the clock. If I can masturbate really quick and make myself cum, I won't attack Tris as soon as she gets in the door.

Maybe I should masturbate...

Tris's P.O.V.

After me and Christina went shopping, she walked me home.

I was opening the front door to Tobias's apartment when I said his name.

"Tobias?"

But I didn't hear a response. But what I did hear sounded... weird. It sounded like moaning.

I clutched onto the paper bag that had the lingerie and condoms in it, as I walked into the bedroom, and saw something I thought I would never see.

Tobias was masturbating.

"Tris..." He said in a moaning voice. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, his pants pulled down just below his cock. He was pumping his member up and down, slowly stroking it.

I smiled a little, I love knowing that I can make himself masturbate to me.

I slowly and very quietly walked over to where he was. It's like he couldn't hear or see me, he was too busy playing with himself.

I thought I'd surprise him by wrapping my hand around his member. And I did just that.

I wrapped my hand around his member and he jumped a little. He looked up at me and blushed. He looked embarrassed, as he also had lust in his eyes.

"Tris your back..." He said kind of quietly. I nodded yes. I leaned down and kissed him, as he kissed me back.

I slowly stroked his cock with my fingers and I could hear him moan loudly. He broke apart from the kiss and looked at me.

"Tris please..." He said in a pleading voice. "I want you so badly"

I laughed a little.

"Tobias stay right here." I say in a commanding voice. "Christina got me some lingerie, I'm gonna go put it on."

He nods his head before he lays there, waiting for me to put the lingerie on. I walk into the bathroom, and take off all of my clothes. I then put on the lingerie, staring at my body. The lingerie was black, and lace. It made my boobs look bigger, and made my body look more mature.

I then slowly walk out of the bathroom, and right as I do, Tobias picked me up and was kissing me fiercely. He carried me to the bed, as he laid me down and slowly climbed on top of me. His shirt was already off of him, as he was only left in his boxers.

"Tris I'm sorry if I'm scaring you." He says. "I can't hold back please help me."

I smile at him and look him in the eyes.

"You don't have to hold back." I say in a sexy voice, to turn him on. He moans before he literally starts kissing and sucking my neck. I moan as I felt his hands already unclasping the bra strap behind my back.

I help him take my bra off of me, and his eyes showed so much love and lust in them before he started massaging my breasts. I couldn't help but moan, it felt so good.

"Tris I love when you moan." He says in a groaning voice.

Right when I least expect it, I felt his finger slowly rubbing against my underwear. His fingers rubbed against that spot that made me whimper and moan. I could feel his eyes staring at my face as I hummed with so much pleasure.

"Tris your soaking through your lingerie." Tobias said, as he kept rubbing me through my underwear. I gasped. I wanted him in me so bad.

I pulled down his boxers and grabbed his member.

"Tris!" He said groaning. I started pumping really hard.

"Tobias I want you in me" I said in a moaning voice.

He removed my hands from his cock, and pulled down my underwear.

"Do you have protection?" He asks me.

I nod. I reach down on the floor beside me and pulled a condom out of the paper bag. I unwrapped the wrapper and slowly slid the condom onto his already big erected member. He moans and looks down at me.

"Tris can I please?" He asks me. I nod my head yes and he slides into my tight opening.

We both moan loudly, as we start thrusting against each other. We were grinding against each other, as we were both moaning and panting each other's names.

"Tris your so wet and tight" He says, as he grabs a hold of my hips to thrust deeper. I wrap my legs around him so he can thrust deeper.

"Tobias I love when your in me, it makes me so horny"

He groans. My body is feeling a million sensations as he pumps fast in and out of me.

"Tobias your gonna make me cum!" I say holding onto him as he moves in and out of me.

"Tris cum for me!" He yells.

After a couple of his hard thrusts, my body releases my juices all over his cock. I moan and shiver from the pleasure. After two more thrusts, he cums in the condom, collapsing on top of me. We both lay there, catching our breaths as I stroke his hair.

"Tris I love you so much." He says as he rolls off of me and next to me.

"Tobias I love you too."

 **Stay around for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the eleventh chapter! I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more chapters!**

Tris's P.O.V.

My eyes open, as I feel Tobias's arms wrapped around me. I smile, I love Tobias so much.

I realize that it's the afternoon, and we had sex in the morning. I smile. I slowly slither my way out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. Tobias stirs in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up. I go into the bathroom and turn on the hot water, as I get in the shower.

All I could think about in the shower was Tobias. I love him so much, and I can't imagine what I'd do without him.

After I took a shower, I got dressed and walked out to the bedroom. I looked around but I didn't see Tobias anywhere, he wasn't in the bed.

"Tobias?"

All of a sudden, I feel his hands wrapped around me from behind.

"Tris I love you so much." He says. I smile.

"I love you too." I say back, before I turn around and face him. I kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back as I felt his hand run through my hair.

"You want to go get some lunch?" He asks me.

"Sure." I say.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

Tris and I walk into the cafeteria and sit down beside Christina and Will.

"Hey Trissy!" Christina says as we both sit down. Tris sits down and we both start to eat lunch.

"Tobias I'll be right back, I'm gonna go use the restroom." Tris says as she gets up.

"Tris no." I tell her. "I'll walk with you, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Actually Four I have to talk to you for a minute, It's important." Will says. I just look at him.

"I'm not leaving Tris again." I tell him.

"Four I'll be fine, I promise." Tris says. "I'll yell if I need you, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Tris."

"I love you too." She says smiling. After that she walked away and I stare at Will again.

"This better be important."

"It is." He says quietly. "We sort of saw Peter and Drew today..."

"Where were they?" I ask him in a pissed off voice. I need to know where they are so I can kill them both for hurting Tris.

"Me and Christina saw them near the chasm, they seemed pretty proud of what they did to Tris." Will says.

"Once I find them I will kill them."

All of a sudden I hear Tris screaming near the bathroom's. She was screaming my name. I panic, as me, will, and Christina run over to the bathroom's in the hallway.

I run into the hallways with Will and Christina, and I see Tris pressed up against the wall, Drew holding a knife to her throat.

I was fixing to go over there and beat the shit out of him, but I suddenly saw Peter holding a gun at all three of us.

"Come near her and we'll kill her."

"Peter you don't want to do this." Christina says.

"I think I do." Peter says in a mean voice.

"Lay your hands on her Peter and I'll kill you." I say to him.

Next thing I know I see Drew pressing the knife against Tris's throat really hard, almost to the point to where she couldn't breathe.

"Stop." Tris says in a weak voice. But Drew ignored her and kept holding the knife against her throat.

"Either we kill Tris, or I'll kill all three of you." Peter says.

"Peter, stop." Will says.

I could hear Tris gasping for air before she said something.

"Kill me." She says. "Don't kill them."

I stand there, shocked. Why would she say that? She knows I love her too much for her to die.

"No. Tris you can't die!" I say yelling now.

"I think we'll do what she wants." Peter says as he nods his head towards Drew.

"NO!" I yell at them. Drew suddenly stabbed Tris in the side, as she fell to the ground bleeding. He then yanked the knife out of Tris. Before I knew it, they started running, as I saw Christina and Will chasing after them. I ran over to Tris, crying.

"We'll find them and report them to dauntless." Will says before running after them.

I sit on the ground next to Tris before I start to pick her up and run her to the infirmary.

"Tris don't die on me!" I say crying and yelling now. She slowly nods her head before she passed out in my arms. I pick her up and started running towards the infirmary, as her blood stained my clothes.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I finally reach the infirmary, as doctors start hovering over her and helping her. They then started to perform surgery when a doctor told me to leave.

"You need to leave so we can perform surgery on her."

"NO! I'm not leaving her!" I yell.

"Fine, but you have to stand in the corner and don't mess with anything." The doctor said. I nod furiously.

I see them cut her shirt off of her, as they look at where she got stabbed. They then hooked her up to a machine, where I could hear the beeps to know that she was still alive.

"Were gonna need to clean the cut." One of the doctors said. They grab a bottle of what looked like a bottle of liquid in it. I couldn't tell what it was though. They grabbed a clean rag and poured some of the liquid on it, as they started to wipe the blood off of her and on her cut. All of a sudden, I hear her voice. She was screaming.

"STOP!" She was screaming and crying.

"Stop! Your hurting her!" I yell.

"This is the only way we can help her!" One of the doctors yelled back. They held her down as she was screaming, they were cleaning the cut.

"Please stop..." She said in a quiet voice.

The machine she was attached to stopped beeping.

She was dead...

 **I promise the next chapter will be better! Please don't stop reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi you guys! Please keep reading because it will get better! I promise!:p**

Tris's P.O.V.

I had this strange feeling, I felt as if I didn't exist. I then saw clouds, they were so fluffy. I was literally walking on clouds. Is this a dream?

I could breathe in the smell of Tobias, and I could see the clouds shimmering from the sun.

This has to be a dream.

All of a sudden I was brought back to reality. My eyes were barely open, as I could faintly hear Tobias yelling and screaming my name. I looked up as I saw Tobias, his hands pressed against my chest as if he was giving me CPR.

"Tris!" Tobias said, yelling, a big smile spread across his face all of a sudden. I could feel his hands with blood on them caressing the sides of my face, as tears were streaming down his face.

"Your alive..." He said, smiling as he was crying.

The next thing I know he was taken out of the room as the nurses and doctors started to perform surgery on me.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

My side hurts so bad, it felt as if someone had tore something into my side.

I open my eyes and see that I'm in a hospital room, which is weird. Because just a moment ago I was walking on clouds. Wait... was I dead? I couldn't have been...

Next thing I know a nurse opened the door and said to me-

"There's someone who wants to see you."

I saw Tobias run into the room as he gently hugged me. I guess it was because I was wrapped up in bandages and he didn't want to rip the stitches in my side.

"Tris!" He was crying. I don't think I've ever seen him cry this hard before.

"You were dead!" He says. "You promised me you wouldn't die but you did!" He hugged me and cried into my shoulder. I sat up and looked at him, my eyes staring into his.

"But I came back didn't I?" I said to him. He nods his head yes before he went back to hugging me.

"Tris why would you tell drew and Peter to kill you?!" He says yelling now. "I told you not to risk your life trying to save me!"

"I'm sorry Tobias-

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Tobias says, looking into my eyes.

"Okay." I tell him. "I promise that I'm okay now. I'm not dead."

"Promise me that you won't leave me! Not ever!"

I look up into his eyes that were now wet with tears. I wiped the tears from his face.

"I promise." I say.

We both kiss, as he breaks apart from me for a minute and says to me-

"I love you so much Tris."

 **Sorry this chapter was kind of short! I just wanted you guys to know that Tris is alive! I'll come back with another long chapter soon! I promise!:P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi you guys! Sorry last chapter was kind of short, but this chapter will be longer! Anyways I hope you enjoy and keep reading!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias sits on the hospital bed with me, hugging me for about an hour. I could tell he was really worried.

"How long was I out?" I ask him.

"About a day." He says. "Christina and Will found Peter and Drew, their being held in dauntless prison right now."

"Good." I say back.

He hugs me tighter as I sit there, stroking his hair as his face was pressed into my neck.

"I promise I'm okay Tobias." I tell him.

"I know, I just can't ever loose you again."

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"About eleven at night."

"You should go home and get some rest." I say.

"No. I'm not leaving." He says.

"Tobias your probably really tired and I don't want you to be exhausted, you should go home and-"

"Tris you almost died yesterday. I am not leaving you." He says in a serious voice.

"Okay." I say in a soft voice.

After a minute or two we just sat there, as he played with my hair.

"Tris are you tired?" He asks me.

"Yeah a little."

"Lay down." Tobias says in a commanding voice. I nod my head yes and lay down. I move over some so he can lay down with me.

"What are you doing?" He asks me as I scoot over in the bed to make room.

"Aren't you tired too?" I ask him. He smiles a little before he lays down beside me and wraps both of his arms around me.

"Tris you have to promise me that you will not risk your life trying to save me anymore." He says.

"Tobias I already told you, I promise."

"I know you promised me, but I can't help but have a feeling that you would try it again."

"Tobias..." I said, looking up at him. "I won't break a promise that I made with you. Not ever..."

He smiles.

"Would you break this promise if I asked it of you?"

"It depends on what it is." I say, placing a hand on his chest and one hand in his hair.

"Tris..." Tobias says in a light voice. He looked down at me as I looked into his drop dead gorgeous eyes. His face then became serious, and almost a little bit shy. I wondered what he was going to ask me.

"Will you marry me Tris...?"

I was shocked, I don't think I'd ever hear those words come out of Tobias's mouth. I mean I kind of knew that we would marry, but I didn't think he would ever ask me in this moment. I love him so much, and to think that he asked me to marry him, it's just like a dream! A wonderful dream! Not only is Tobias asking me if I will marry him, but he wants me to be with him forever and start a family with him!

I sat there, quiet. I was so shocked that I wanted to say yes but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth, I was so excited. I didn't think this was really happening.

"Tris?..." He said after a minute, looking at me with a worried face.

"Am I dead?..." I ask him quietly. He smiles and laughs a little.

"No."

"Is this a dream?" I ask him. He smiles again.

"Tris I think you would've woke up now if you were in a dream." He brushes the hair out of my face, as his face gets closer to mine.

"Am I in a stimulation?"

"No." He says, a grin on his face. "Tris this is real, and I want to marry you because I love you and I can't be without you..." His lips are now almost touching mine.

"What do you say?" He asks me.

Before I even knew it, I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I was smiling.

"Why are you crying Tris?" He asks, wiping the tear from my face. I stuttered.

"I didn't think you'd ever ask me that..." I say smiling.

He smiles at me before he reaches his hand out and raises his pinky finger up.

"Promise me?" He asks.

I raise my hand up and wrap my pinky finger around his.

"I promise." I say. We both smile before we both kiss each other passionately. I could feel his hands on my hips as my hands wrapped into his brunette locks. We both kissed each other for what seemed like a long time. I then broke apart from him really quick and looked into his eyes.

"You know this means that your gonna be stuck with me forever and that you can't throw knives at any other girls." I say to him. He laughs and caresses my cheek with his hand.

"Your the only one that I would throw knives at Tris." He says with a big grin on his face.

"Kay." I say with a big smile. We then went back to kissing each other passionately.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I did!:P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello fellow Dauntless!:P Last chapter was amazing and I hope you like this chapter!:DDDD**

Tobias's P.O.V.

I lay there with Tris in the hospital bed, my arms around her as she slept, her face pressed against my chest.

I love Tris so much, I couldn't imagine finding a more perfect person to love than her. When she said she promised to marry me, I was so happy. I knew from the moment we started dating that I would spend forever with her. Words can't describe how happy I am. I don't think I've ever been so happier in my life, mainly because my father abused me when I was growing up and my mom left me to go to factionless when I was five years old. Wait...

I don't think I ever told Tris that my mom is alive... I think I should tell her, I mean after all we are getting married. I just hope Tris isn't too mad when I tell her. But then again I don't think she would get mad at me because I've never seen her get mad at me before, and she loves me.

I think about how were gonna tell both of our parents that were getting married, as I fall asleep laying close to Tris.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

The next morning I wake up with Tobias wrapped around me. I smile, I love Tobias so much and I think last night when he asked me to marry him that it was the best day of my life.

I'm just so happy. I know that me and Tobias will be together forever because were not like most people who date. We trust each other with our lives, we love each other so much, and we don't keep secrets from each other. I know that we will be great as husband and wife.

I try to move without making too much movement, but Tobias notices like he always does and wakes up.

"Where do you think your going my beautiful fiance?" I hear him say. I smile and look over at him.

"No where." I say. "What time is it?"

Tobias looks at the clock behind him and then looks back at me.

"It's nine in the morning." He says.

I sigh.

"What?" He asks me.

"Christina's going to be mad when she figures out that I'm not dead and the fact that I didn't eat breakfast with her." I say.

He pulls me closer to him and rests his chin on my forehead.

"I'll tell her you spent the day in bed with me."

I could feel myself blush as he said this.

"Tris you know that I love you don't you?" He asks after a couple of seconds. I look up at him.

"Of course I know you love me. Why?" I ask him.

"Because there's something I need to tell you but I've been kind of keeping it a secret for about a year now and I didn't think about telling you until last night when you were asleep, so please don't get mad at me." He says in a worried voice.

"Calm down Tobias." I say. "I promise I won't get mad."

He looks at me with a concerned face.

"You know how my mother died when I was five?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, about a year ago I figured out that... she wasn't dead."

I lay there looking up at him with a confused face.

"What?" I asked him softly. He laid there for a couple of seconds, being really quiet.

"About a year ago, she reached out to me, and said that she wasn't dead. She told me that abnegation helped fake her death, and she pretended that she was dead to get away from my abusive father Marcus."

"How do you know its her?" I ask him.

"Because, she knew things that only my mother would know." He says. "She lives in the faction less headquarters, hiding from people finding out her secret."

By now I know he can tell I have a weird look on my face.

"Tris please don't be mad at me for keeping it a secret from you." He says. "I just don't really think about Evelyn that often and I didn't think about telling you until last night when you were asleep."

"Tobias I'm not mad." I tell him. "And your mom's name is Evelyn?"

He nods yes.

"Why did you decide to tell me all of a sudden about her?" I ask him.

"Because." He brushed the hair out of my face. "Were gonna have to tell our parents that were getting married."

I thought about it, I'm scared to tell my parents about us getting married. Mainly because I never dated before I came to dauntless and met Tobias, and I'd never told them that I had been dating someone for about seven months now. I don't know how their going to respond.

"Okay." I say. "Tobias I have a secret I've been keeping from you too." I said in a serious voice.

"What?" He says in a serious, nervous voice. I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"I like to stare at you in your sleep."

He laughed a little as I bit my lip, smiling.

"Tris it's not that much of a secret." He says.

I giggle and he kisses me on the head.

"I'm so glad your not mad at me."

"Tobias I don't think I could ever get mad at you." I say. "And besides, you didn't think about your mom until last night, so you weren't keeping it a secret from me you just sort of forgot."

He looks down at me and smiles.

"Let's not keep secrets from each other." He says. "Okay?"

"Okay." I say.

"Oh and Tris?"

"Yes?"

He leans into my ear and whispers.

"I stare at your beautiful face while your sleeping too." He says quietly. I looked at him and smiled.

"I guess that's something we have in common." I say, smiling.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

After the morning had gone by, Tris was leaving the hospital. The doctors said it was okay to leave after they gave her a type of medicine to help heal her scar where Drew had stabbed her. The doctors had applied some of the medicine to her scar, and after an hour the scar was nearly gone and Tris said it didn't hurt at all. It was a medicine that the erudite doctors made, and it makes scars and wounds heal very quickly and fast. It was like it made the scar disappear.

Me and Tris were holding hands leaving the hospital.

"Do you want to meet my mom today?" I ask her. She smiles at me.

"Of course I do." She says. "Was she you know... abusive too?" She asks me quietly.

"I don't know." I say honestly. "I haven't known her long enough to tell if she's abusive. But I do know sometimes she can get on my nerves."

Tris laughs a little.

"I think that's normal though Tobias. My mom would get on my nerves sometimes too."

I smile.

"Do you want to meet my parents?" She asks me.

"Of course I do." I say smiling. "I'm a little nervous that their not gonna like me though."

She looks at me weirdly. "Why wouldn't they like you?"

"I don't know." I say grinning. "Probably because they're gonna get mad when they figured out I threw knives at you."

"We just won't tell them that little detail." Tris says in a laughing voice.

"What do we tell them then?" I ask.

Tris stops and looks at me, her face smiling.

"That your a dauntless prodigy who likes cake and can kiss really good." She says.

I laugh and hug her. "God I love you Tris."

 **I hoped you liked this chapter and stick around for more to meet Tobias's mom Evelyn!:P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter and in this chapter you will meet Tobias's mom, Evelyn! So I hope you enjoy and leave a review below about the past couple of chapters that I've posted because I wanna know what you guys have to say about them! Anyways enjoy and keep reading for more!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

After me and Tobias had eaten lunch with Christina and Will, we decided to go visit Evelyn and tell her about us getting married. We both ran and got on the train, heading towards the inner city, where faction less was. We were on the train when Tobias asked me something.

"Tris what kind of engagement ring do you want?"

"Tobias I honestly don't care what kind of ring it is as long as I'm getting married to you." I say. He smiles and hugs me.

After a couple of minutes, we both jumped off the train in the inner city. He both landed on the ground, and as Tobias landed he came over and helped me up.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah"

He suddenly grabs a hold of my hand and we walk together to the faction less headquarters.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias reached the faction less headquarters, and it was completely obvious that we stuck out like a sore thumb. Everybody who was faction less was staring at us.

"I think my mother's this way." Tobias says as he holds my hand and pulls me with him. After about fifth teen minutes of walking, we reached the door to Evelyn's apartment. I grabbed Tobias's hand as he was about to knock on the door.

"What's wrong Tris?"

I stare at him, worried.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I ask.

He smiles. "If I love you then she's going to love you too."

"Okay."

He knocks on the door and not even a minute later, I saw Tobias's mom open the door.

Her hair was shoulder length, she was a brunette. Her eyes a blue-ish green color. Her skin a pale color.

"Hello Tobias!" She says in a happy voice.

"Hello mother." Tobias says kind of in a deep voice, almost as if he was mad.

"And who is this?" She asks, pointing towards me.

"This is my girlfriend, Tris prior."

"Hello!" She says.

"Um hi." I say kind of nervously.

"It's very rare that you visit. Is something wrong?" She asks tobias.

"No, we just came here to tell you something." Tobias says.

"Well come on in, we can talk about it in the living room."

Me and Tobias follow her into her apartment, as we sit down on the couch while she sits in the chair.

"So what is it that you came to tell me?" She asks. "Is it that you want to come to faction less and be with me?"

"No." Tobias says. "Me and Tris have been dating for a while and we wanted to tell you that were both engaged."

His mom sits there for a couple of minutes before she says something.

"But I thought..."

"What?" Tobias asks.

His mom sits there, looking at me.

"Tris I am so sorry."

"Um... for what?" I ask.

Tobias looks at his mom like he was pissed off.

"Mother. Don't." He says.

"Tobias was supposed to marry a girl named Nita, me and his father set up this marriage when he was very young."

I sit there, fixing to cry. Why would Tobias lie to me about his and not tell me? I thought he said no more secrets?!

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"Tris it's not-

"He's marrying Nita, I'm sorry." Tobias's mother says.

I stand up and I'm fixing to leave but Tobias stands up and grabs my arm.

"Tris please don't go." He says.

I feel tears rolling down my cheek as I stare at him, mad that he would lie about this to me.

"I thought you said no more secrets?!" I yell at him.

"Tris you don't understand, I was planning on telling you but I was scared and-

"I'm leaving." I tell him.

He grabs both of my arms and looks at me.

"Tris please! I'm not marrying Nita! I'm going to marry you! I don't give a shit about what my mother and father set up for me when I was younger! I'm eighteen and I can legally make my own decisions! I'm not going to marry her."

"Tobias you may be able to make your own decisions now, but I want you to marry Nita, not Tris. I'm sorry." Evelyn says.

"I don't give a shit about what you want mother! I'm marrying Tris!"

He grabs my hand as he pulls me out of her apartment, and then shuts the door. He hugs me but I push him off of me.

"Tris I swear I was gonna tell you." He says.

"Why would you lie to me about that?!" I ask him. "You said no more secrets! I've never kept a secret like this from you and now all of a sudden you decide to tell me that your already getting married to someone else!?"

"Tris." He kisses me on the lips and then breaks apart.

"I love you. I'm eighteen, so I can make my own decisions now. I'm not going to marry Nita Tris, I love you! Why would I marry Nita? I love you Tris and I'm sorry!"

"I know you love me but you don't think you could've told me about this? Who is Nita anyways?" I ask him.

"She's a girl from Erudite. I never loved her and I never will because I love you Tris." He says.

I just stand there, staring at him with tears in my eyes.

"I can't believe you lied to me." I say, my voice cracking.

"Tris, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you I swear, but I was scared that if I told you then you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." Tobias says, crying now. "I didn't want to loose you! I can't loose you."

He has tears rolling down his cheeks now, and I suddenly feel bad for making him cry. I just looked at him before I hugged him, as he hugged me back.

"Tris I'm sorry, I really am."

"You have to really promise me that there aren't anymore secrets." I say to him. He looks down at me, before he looks into my eyes.

"I really promise."

He kisses me on the lips as I kiss him back, and we then break apart.

"Let's go visit my parents now." I say to him.

"Okay." He says. "Tris I love you, I promise."

"I love you too Tobias." I say.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks.

I was mad, but I didn't want him to cry anymore.

"No." I say. "But I'm just really shocked."

"Tris I'm so sorry. I promise that I will marry you. I love you so much." He hugged me back, as I stood there hugging him back.

"Let's go visit my parents." I say to him.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After me and Tobias had gotten out of faction less head quarters, we had gotten on the train. We were heading to Abnegation, where we would visit my parents, and then Tobias's father.

"Tris are you mad at me? I want you to be honest." Tobias asks.

"I'm not mad, I'm just upset." I say, honestly.

"Tris I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Tobias you don't have to. I'm upset but its okay if you didn't want to tell me, I mean you were scared I was going to leave you if I found out." I say. "Even though that's not true because I wouldn't just leave you because of that because I love you."

Tobias smiles and hugs me. After a couple of minutes, we reached abnegation and jumped off the train.

"Where's your house?" He asks me.

"It's over here." I say. We both hold hands as we walk up to my house.

"You ready?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says, nervously.

"It's okay, they'll like you."

I then knock on the door and after a couple of seconds, my father had opened the door.

"Beatrice, it's so good to see you!" He says, hugging me. He then looks over at Tobias and smiles.

"And who is this?" He asks me.

"Oh this is Four, he's from dauntless too." I say.

"Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Prior." Tobias says to him.

"Well come on in! Your mother was just making dinner."

My dad walks in the house, and me and Tobias walk in behind him.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Your gonna love it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter and I want you to comment a review stating what you think Tobias's and Tris's engagement ring should look like! I'm having a little trouble deciding what it should look like:/ Anyways keep reading and stay Divergent!:P**

Tobias's P.O.V.

Me and Tris walk into her old house that she used to live in. I looked around, it was very family like. They had pictures of them all together, decorations like flowers, and art on the fridge from when Tris and Caleb when they were little which I thought Tris's drawings were kind of cute. All of this reminded me of the home that I never had, a loving home.

"Hello Tris its so good to see you!" Her mom says. She hugs Tris and then looks at me smiling.

"Who is this?" She asks Tris.

"This is Four, he's from dauntless too." Tris says.

"It's good to meet you Four." Tris's mom says to me.

"It's good to meet you too. Tris has told me so much you." I say. She smiles at me.

"Well were almost done with dinner, were making chicken and dumplings. Do you and four want to eat with us?"

"Yeah we'd love to." Tris says.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Were all sitting at the dinner table when mom starts talking to Four.

"So Four, how long have you been at dauntless?" She asks him.

"I've been there for two years now."

"Oh okay. So are you and Beatrice dating?" She asks Four.

Thanks mom, just pop the question like that.

"Well yes we are actually, and we came here today to ask you and Tris's father a question." Tobias says.

"Well go ahead, you can ask us anything." My dad says smiling.

I could feel Tobias's hand practically hanging on for dear life to my hand underneath the table. I could tell he was really nervous.

"Well..." Tobias says in a nervous tone. "I was going to ask you and Mrs. Prior if it was okay if I could ask for Tris's hand in marriage."

I was waiting for my mom and dad to start asking questions, but surprisingly they didn't.

"Four, you seem like a good person. I feel that I can trust you with my daughter. So you have my blessing." My dad says.

I could feel Tobias's hand let some pressure off of my hand.

"Four I also feel like I can trust you with Beatrice, so you have my blessing too." My mom says.

"Thank you." Tobias says. "I just want you both to know that I love Tris like I've never loved someone before, and I will take good care of her."

"I know you will take good care of her Tobias." My mom says.

Wait?... How did my mom know Fours' real name?...

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know my real name?" Tobias asks.

"I knew you from the moment you walked into the front door." My mom says. "Your Marcus Eaton's son."

"I don't know if this is true or not, and feel free not to answer this because its a little rude, but is it true that you know... Marcus abused you?" My dad asked.

"Well... He did actually. That's why I had left abnegation, to get away from him."

"I'm so sorry, it must have been so hard." My mom says. Tobias smiles at my mom, before we carried on into conversations at the dinner table.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After dinner, me and Tobias were fixing to leave.

"Well we should probably go back to dauntless now." I tell mom and dad.

"Well it's already nine thirty at night, do you and Tobias want to stay here?" My mom asks.

I look over at Tobias to see what he says.

"That's okay but I don't want to intrude on you guys." Tobias says.

"Oh okay well are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine." I tell my mom.

"Okay, well I love you beatrice." My mom says to me before she hugs me.

"I love you too." My dad says, as he hugs me after I hug my mom.

I look over at my mom and I see her hug Tobias and then my dad shakes hands with him.

"Okay well were gonna go now, Love you guys." I say as me and Tobias walk out the door.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

After me and Tris left her parents house I was so happy. They want me to marry Tris and they have no problem with it! I love her so much and now I can spend the rest of my life with her.

Me and Tris reach my apartment and go inside. As soon as I shut the door behind us, I wrap my hands around Tris's waist.

"I love you so much." I say.

"I love you more Tobias."

"We'll see about that." I say grinning. I start tickling her on her sides as I carry her to the bed. I could feel her squirming as I laid her down on the bed. I stopped tickling her and she looked up at me, those blue eyes making my knees go shaky.

"I love you Tobias." She says out of breath.

I smile. She looks so beautiful, her blonde hair messy, her cheeks pink, her lips rosy and plump. God I love her so much.

"I love you Tris." I reply.

We go into kiss each other, and her arms wrap around my neck as I hold her by her waist. We were kissing, and after a minute we broke apart, breathing for air.

"Tris I'm really sorry about earlier today. What do you want me to do to make it up to you?" I ask her.

She smiles before leaning up in my ear and whispering.

"You can have sex with me..." She whispers.

I smile at her. We then go back to kissing, as my hands slide up under her shirt and up her stomach. All of a sudden we heard a knock on the door, and I sighed. I swear to God if it's Christina interrupting us while trying to have sex again then I'm gonna slap her this time.

"We can finish this after we answer the door." Tris says, caressing my face.

"Okay." I say, smiling. I then get off of her and pull her up with me.

"I'll go answer the door." Tris says.

"Okay, I'll get ready for sex." I say, winking at her. She blushes and giggles. I laugh a little before she goes to answer the door.

Tris's P.O.V.

I open the front door, thinking it would be someone like Christina standing there, but apparently not. It was a girl who looked my age, she had shoulder length brunette hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, is Tobias home?" She asks me.

"Um... he's in his bedroom right now." I say. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'm Nita." She says.

I stand there, feeling like I had just gotten punched in the stomach. Here I've been worrying about this girl marrying Tobias, and I thought I shouldn't be worrying about it. Turns out I was wrong, I should be worrying about it.

"Who are you?" She asks me.

"I'm actually Tobias's girlfriend." I say.

"Huh. I didn't expect him to choose such an ugly girl."

Now I felt like crying. I'm not doing this, I can't. I don't want to be with Tobias if it means that he's supposed to be marrying another girl. I want to stay with him so bad because I love him, but I just don't know at this moment.

"Can I see him?" She asks.

I just stare at her as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Go right ahead. I was just leaving."

I walk out Tobias's front door, crying. I then started running. I couldn't stand to see Tobias right now. I know that if I go to my apartment, Tobias will only follow me. So I decide to go to Christina and Will's.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I stand in my bedroom, waiting for Tris. I'm wearing my boxers and a shirt, when all of a sudden I see the last person I expect to see. Nita.

"Hey Tobias." She says.

"What the hell are you doing here? And where's Tris?" I ask her.

"I'm here because your going to marry me." She says. "And to answer your question, I don't know where she went. She started crying and left when I told her she was ugly."

I'm so mad at Nita, why the hell would she call Tris ugly?! And why the hell does she think I'm going to marry her? I hate her!

"Nita, I swear to God if talk to Tris again I'm gonna hurt you." I say to her. "I don't love you at all, I love Tris. And there's no way in hell I'm leaving her."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Tris is the smallest, ugliest, and flat chested girl I've ever seen. Why the hell do you love her?"

Now I'm pissed off.

"NITA GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT! AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION I LOVE TRIS BECAUSE SHE'S SMART, SELFLESS, AND BRAVER THAN YOU! YOUR WRONG BECAUSE SHE IS BEAUTIFUL AND YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF HER BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND NOT YOU!"

She stands there, looking like she was fixing to cry because I yelled at her. But I don't care. I hate her so much. Before I knew it, she started to leave my apartment. I heard her yell through the front door.

"I hate your guts! I'm never going to marry you!"

I then put my pants and shoes on going to find Tris.

 **The next chapter will be here soon!:P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always, leave comments and reviews below!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I knock on Christina's door, I'm crying and I look like a wimp but I don't even care anymore.

Christina opens the door and instantly hugs me.

"What's wrong Tris?" She asks me. I look at her and tell her what happened.

"Four purposed to me and then told me that he was engaged to someone else. He said his parents set up this engagement when he was younger and he said that he wants to marry me and not her, but just a couple of minutes ago the girl was at his apartment."

Christina hugs me again as I hug her back.

"Well you can stay with me tonight, I'll take care of you Trissy." She says to me.

"Okay." I say. crying into her shoulder.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

Damn it! I hate Nita! She probably just came to my apartment to make Tris cry and then leave! I hate Nita so much right now. And what's worse is I can't find Tris anywhere and its already morning. I've looked everywhere for her. I looked at her apartment, below the chasm where the water hits the rocks, in the cafeteria, but wait...

I haven't looked at Christina's apartment yet!

I get to Christina's apartment and knock on the door multiple times until she answers the door.

"What do you want?" She asks me with an annoyed face.

"Where's Tris?" I ask her.

"That's none of your business and why would you purpose to her and then not tell her about the girl you were already engaged to?!" Christina says.

"Christina, I love Tris and I'm going to marry her, not Nita. I actually hate Nita's guts and I don't want to marry her. I love Tris, please you have to let me see her."

"Tris doesn't want to see you." Christina says.

I stare at Christina, I have to see Tris now.

I walk into Christina's apartment and lightly push Christina out of the way.

"Damn it Four." I heard her mutter under her breath.

I walk into the living room, and Tris is asleep on the couch with a blanket covering her up. Her face was red, probably because she was crying. All of a sudden I see her eyes flutter open. She looks at me as I see a tear roll down her cheek. She covers her face up with her hands, but I pry them away from her as I kneel down next to her on the couch.

"Tris please talk to me." I say.

"Tobias I'm sorry!" She says, crying even more.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I want to be with you but I don't think we should if your engaged to someone else!" She cries harder, and I hug her.

"Tris I told you that I'm marrying you, and not her."

"I know but your mom doesn't want me to marry you! And your dad probably won't either once he meets me!"

"Tris." I say as I raise her chin up to look at me.

I kiss her on the lips, and she sits there with a shocked face.

"Tris I don't care what they think about us getting married. I love you so much and I'm not gonna let them decide who I marry and who I don't."

"But your mom hates me..." She says.

"Who cares? All that matters is that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Tris smiles before I see another tear roll down her cheek. I smile and wipe the tear from her cheek.

"I love you Tris Prior. Or should I say Tris Eaton?..." I say as I kiss her. She kisses me back, and soon enough we were making out. Then we heard a loud coughing voice, and we saw Christina standing there, smiling.

"So since it's morning do you guys want to go down and get breakfast?"

"Okay." Tris says.

"Actually I can't come to breakfast, I have something to do but I'll meet you right after breakfast is done. Okay?" I tell her as I brush her blonde hair out of her beautiful face. She smiles at me, her big blue eyes making my heart melt and knee's shake.

"Okay." She says, biting her lip smiling.

I smile. God she's so cute. I kiss her on the lips again as she kisses me back, and then we hear Christina again.

"Ahemm."

Tris smiles at Christina and giggles a little.

"You want to go to breakfast now Tris?" Christina asks.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

Tris and Christina had eventually gone to breakfast, as I went to go do something.

I really want to marry Tris, and I want to show her that I'm serious about marrying her. I love her so much, and after she had almost died the other day, I realize that I can't stand to loose her. I won't loose her.

I walk into the jewelry store, looking at rings. I had asked what type of ring Tris wanted, and she said she didn't care which made me happy because it means that she really does love me, and that she doesn't care about what ring she has and more just really cares about getting married to me. But what I hate, is that I have no freaking clue what ring to get her. I look around the store before I see something,

I think I might have just found something...

Tris's P.O.V.

Breakfast is over, and I don't see Tobias. He said he'd meet me in the cafeteria, but I don't see him. Next thing I knew, I felt someone's hands on my hips. I turned around really quick because I thought someone was attacking me, but it was just Tobias.

"You should recognize my hands to the point to where you know it's me." Tobias says playfully.

I growl at him and smile. "Be quiet I knew it was you."

"No you didn't." He says, grinning.

He turns me around to face him fully, and just stares at me while he was smiling.

"What?" I ask him.

"You wanna come with me somewhere?"

I look at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Where would we be going?"

He laughs a little and wraps his arms around my hips.

"One of my favorite places in the whole world."

I just stare at him, smiling. "Okay."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias holds my hand as we walk into the gymnasium.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Tobias smiles at me. "You'll see."

We then walk into another part of the gymnasium, and I realize that were at the net. The net that I came flying down on to when I was an initiate.

"Why are we here?" I ask him.

"Because I like visiting the place where I first met you." He says to me. He gets up on the net before I know it, and offer's me his hand. I hold onto his hand as he helps me onto the net. We both sit there now talking.

"Won't we get in trouble if we stay here?" I ask.

"No, I'm an instructor. I can be on the net if I want to." He says. "And if anyone finds us I'll tell them to screw off."

I laugh a little.

"Don't people come down on this net? What if someone comes down?" I ask.

"Nobody comes down on the net unless if your a new initiate. And the new initiates don't come until about four months from now."

"Okay." I say. Tobias then lays down, and motions for me to lay on top of him. I lay down on top of him, my elbows propped up on his chest, my face facing his face as he played with my hair and talked to me.

"Tris do you remember when you first met me?"

"Of course I do." I say.

"What was I like?" He asks me.

"Um, you were a little uneasy at first but you then grew to like me." I said.

"I was?" He asks me, smiling.

"Well, you were a little grumpy towards me at the beginning of me being here at dauntless, but I think that's just because you didn't know me yet, and also you were an instructor so you kind of had to act that way..."

"Sorry if I was mean to you when I first met you."

"Tobias you weren't mean, you were just doing your job. You had to be strict with the initiates." I say.

"Yeah..." He says quietly. "I just wish I didn't have to be strict with you though."

"It's okay, I forgive you and your cake loving-self." I say, smiling. He laughs a little and continues to play with my hair.

"I do love my cake." He says smiling.

"You would only come to my funeral if there was cake." I say, laughing a little.

"True." He says, smiling.

I lightly slap him on the arm and make a face at him. He smiles at me even more and places one hand on my hip as the other hand played with my hair.

"Tris I'd come to your funeral even if there was cake or not." Tobias says. I smile at him and lightly touch his jaw.

"Which reminds me, when we get married can we have a chocolate cake?" He asks me.

I laugh and he smiles at me.

"What?" He asks.

"Okay Tobias. We'll have chocolate cake." I say, grinning. "What kind of icing?"

"Chocolate of course." He says, like it was obvious.

I smile.

"I have a question?" I say.

"Yes Tris?"

"Do I have to wear heels on our wedding day? I hate wearing heels." I say. He laughs and looks at me.

"I'm serious!" I say. "I'd seriously go barefoot if I could."

He brushes the hair out of my face and smiles. "I don't think Christina would let you go barefoot."

I growl. "Damn Christina..."

He laughs. We sat there for a minute being quiet, just staring at each other.

"Tobias?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you met me?" I ask him.

"Of course I do." He says. "It was the second best day of my life."

"Second?" I ask him, making a weird face.

"The first was when we kissed." He says.

I smile at him, I knew I was blushing.

"But to answer your question, I do remember when I first met you."

"What was I like?" I ask him.

"Well when you first came down onto this net, I couldn't really see you. All I saw was a grey blur. But then I saw your face and I thought you were so beautiful." He says. "And you started to speak and told me that your name was Tris, and I called you the first jumper. And I was impressed, because not even I jumped off the building first when I was an initiate."

"Really? You didn't jump first?" I ask.

"Nope." He says. "It was some other person who jumped first. But now that I think about it, I wish I could've been the first jumper."

"Why is that?"

"Because I would've like to have been as brave as you." He says.

"I'm not brave though." I say to him. He looks at me as if to say yeah right.

"Are you kidding me? You talked back to Eric to save Al from almost dying, and then Eric made me throw knives at you and your telling me your not brave?" He says.

I think about it.

"You literally made me climb the most terrifying Ferris wheel and tallest one in all of Chicago with you, and not to mention a bar slipped from underneath your foot and you almost fell, and you kept climbing. And your telling me now that you aren't brave?" He asks, grinning. "Most people would get the hell off if that happened to them. But not you, you kept on climbing. And as to why you kept climbing, I had no clue why. And I'm pretty sure that if you weren't there with me, I would have been freaking out because I'm terrified of heights."

I smile and then look at him with a serious face.

"I wasn't brave when they attacked me at the chasm..." I say kind of quietly. He lifts my chin up so I was looking up at him.

"Tris yes you were."

"No, I'm small and tiny and I wasn't able to keep them from throwing me over the chasm. I would have died if it wasn't for you." I say.

"Tris you were out numbered, of course you wouldn't have been able to beat them, there were three people against one." He says. "But you were brave for trying to fight back. The thing about being brave isn't about how strong you are. It's about how brave you are to do something." He has a serious face now.

"You are brave, and don't think that your not. Okay?" He says. "Because only a crazy person would ride the zip line in Chicago."

I smile at him and slap him on the arm lightly. He chuckled. We sat there for a couple seconds just staring at each other.

"Tris?" He says.

"Yes Tobias?" I ask.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?" I ask smiling.

"Your the bravest, smartest, beautiful-est, and selfless person I've ever met. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I can't imagine you not in my life. Before you showed up in dauntless..." He says, trailing his sentence off. "I was going to become faction less... I never told anyone that I was going to leave, but then you showed up and changed everything. You made me have a reason to live, you also made me want to stay at dauntless and be with you. Before you came, I didn't think I'd ever had someone who loved me. But now I know that I do have someone who loves me. And I just wanted to ask properly this time."

I was about to cry at everything he just said, but I was trying to hold the tears back.

"Properly? What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

Then before I knew it, he had a little black box in his hand that he had pulled out of his pocket in his pants. I didn't know what it was at first, because I'm kind of slow, I'll admit it. He then opened the box and I understand why he brought me here to the net today, it's where we first met, and he wanted to purpose to me.

He opened the box and there stood the most perfect ring I had ever seen. It was a two-stoned ring with diamonds, and I was pretty positive it was white gold. There were two diamonds, and it was kind of in the shape of a heart. On the inside of the ring it said "Mr.&Mrs. Eaton".

"Will you marry me Beatrice Prior, and be my companion for the rest of our lives as we both sha'll live?"

I was crying, I knew I was. I was just so in shock (once again) and I didn't know what to say. Well, I knew what I was going to say, I just couldn't speak.

"Are you in shock again?" Tobias asks me, smiling. He wiped a tear from my face with his thumb. I nodded my head yes. He laughed a little.

"I love you so much Tobias." I say. That's all I could get out of my mouth at the moment.

"So is that a yes?" He asks, smiling.

"Yes." I say smiling, and crying at the same time. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. It was so beautiful.

"Tris why are you crying?" He asks, laughing a little.

"Because I've never been so in love with some one..." I say.

He has a little smile on his face, as he leaned his head up, and I leaned my head down to kiss him. We kiss each other passionately.

Then I realize that's it. Something about him makes me feel like I am about to fall. Or turn into liquid. Or burst into flames.

I love Tobias Eaton so much.

 **That was the end of this chapter! Sorry it was really long:P I'll be back with the next chapter soon!:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! Um so I decide that I'm gonna speed up time a little, and write about now, Tris and Tobias are fixing to get married. So it's eight months later, and their very in love. Peter and Drew are still in jail, and they haven't seen Al in a while. So please keep in mind that it is eight months later, and Tris and Tobias are getting married! Anyways keep reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter lovelies!:P**

(Read the description! Please keep in mind that It's eight months later and Tris and Four are getting married on this day!)

Tris's P.O.V.

It's been about eight months since Tobias purposed to me at the net, where we first met. Today is our wedding day, and I'm so excited to marry Tobias but at the same time I've never been so nervous in my life.

There are about one hundred people at our wedding- thanks to Christina (Our wedding planner). So I'm nervous, and not to mention Tobias's mom and dad are here too, and neither of them like me at all. But somehow Tobias got them to come here today.

I look at myself in the long mirror as Christina was fixing the veil on my head. My dress was amazing. My dress was white lace all over, and was kind of flowy and poofy at the bottom of my dress. My belt had rhinestones and jewels on it, as it wrapped around my body, tied in the back. My shoes were white flats, and not heels thank goodness. I was seriously not about to wear heels when I'm already wearing this crazy big dress.

My mom and dad were already sitting out in the venue, and so was everybody else, except Christina who was helping me get ready. Me and Tobias decided to get married in the garden at abnegation that no one knew about. Me and Tobias had visited there when we were still dating after he purposed to me, and we both agreed it was a very beautiful place. So we decided to get married there.

The garden is absolutely beautiful, there are light pink roses, lillies, daises, light purple hydrangeas, any type of flower really that I can think of. It had a huge tree that was in the middle of the garden, that me and Tobias had climbed up on one day. He said he wanted to get married under this tree, so we are.

After the wedding, the reception will be back at dauntless in the pit. And after that, me and Tobias will go on our honeymoon and...

That's the thought that I was trying to avoid. I love Tobias and we've had sex before, but it was about eight months ago when we last had sex. The reason why is because after he proposed to me, he said he wanted to wait and not have sex until we got married. He said he wanted it to be special, and that he felt kind of bad by deflowering me before we had gotten married. But since then, we haven't had sex and it's been really hard to try not to touch each other and make love to one another when we really want to.

There has been a couple of times when me and Tobias have been having make-out sessions and he would get really horny, and I knew because he would be poking in his pants really bad. He'd then have to go into the bathroom and release himself because he'd get so turned on. I once heard him moaning in the bathroom saying my name, but I didn't tell Tobias that I heard that though. I secretly enjoyed that I could make him that way.

But tonight is the night that we will be having sex for the first time in forever and I'm just so nervous. I don't want to mess anything up, and recently I've noticed something. My breasts have gotten bigger in the past couple of months, and I'm scared that Tobias won't like me because of it. I know he'll love me either way, but I've grown a lot since eight months ago, and I just don't want him to be upset or anything. I've gone from a very small B-cup to a bigger C-cup in bra sizes, and I have no idea why. Christina said its probably because I get turned on too when me and Tobias kiss, so it causes the hormones in my body to make my breasts bigger or something.

All of a sudden I hear the wedding music turn on, and I heard Christina ask me-

"Are you ready Tris?"

I just nod my head slowly.

Christina laughs a little. "Tris I know your nervous but you don't need to be, I promise. This is Four were talking about, the guy who loves you a whole lot. You should be really happy right now. Okay?" She says smiling.

"Okay." I say kind of nervously. She hugs me one last time before she left the room and the two double doors opened. I closed my eyes and thought of Tobias and what he would say.

"Be brave Tris."

I open my eyes, and then saw everyone I knew standing up out of their seats. They were all looking at me.

I don't think I've ever had so much attention from as many people at once.

I begin to walk down the aisle, and I'm scared to look up. Mainly because I'm scared that I'm gonna start crying if I even see Tobias standing there. But I know that I have to look up, so I do. There stands Tobias in a black tuxedo, his face with the biggest smile I've ever seen on it.

Tobias's P.O.V.

My eyes are only on Tris, nothing else is important.

The way her long blonde hair is curled for our wedding is hanging in front of her face, her deep blue eyes, her rosy pink lips, her blushing cheeks, everything about her is beautiful. She's walking down the aisle, and she's the only thing I can focus on in the moment.

She finally makes it to the end of the aisle, as I take hold of her hand. Right as I do, I see Marcus looking pissed off. I don't even look at him, he's not going to ruin this day for me and Tris, and neither is Evelyn. They both hate Tris, but I don't care. I love Tris, and I don't understand why they hate her so much. But right now, all I'm going to focus on is getting married to Tris, because this is the most important day in my entire life.

I stare at Tris, she's so beautiful. I'm pretty sure I would be drooling at her if I was a dog right now. The thought makes smile.

I could feel Tris standing beside me, gripping my hand tightly. I know she's nervous, because she told me last night. But I told her that if she gets nervous to grip my hand tightly when we hold hands at the venue.

The person who is marrying us would be Uriah. I really didn't want to have Uriah as the person who marries me and Tris, but he really wanted to do it so I let him.

After about fifth teen minutes, and after Uriah had made jokes about funny times me and Tris have had, it was time for us to kiss.

I put the ring on Tris's finger, as she puts the wedding band I have, onto my finger.

"You may now kiss the Bride!" Uriah says.

Tris bites her lip like she usually does when she's nervous, which I actually think is really cute when she does that. I move the veil over her head.

"I love you Tris." I say to her. She smiles and she looks at me with her drop dead gorgeous face.

"I love you Tobias."

I wrap one arm around Tris's waist, and cupped her face with my other hand as we both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. After about five seconds or so, I heard people clapping, and some people whistling.

Me and Tris broke apart from the kiss, and she looked at me and laughed a little. I smiled, I love her so much.

I held her hand again as we then both walked back down the aisle as husband and wife.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After the wedding, I didn't want to be wearing a big wedding dress in the pit at dauntless because of the fact that there would be dancing and food and everything, so I changed into a short dress that Christina got me. It was a short white dress that was strapless, and it had a pink sash as the belt, with a pink bow on the sash right on the side of my dress.

Underneath my dress however, was lingerie that Christina got me specifically for later for when me and Tobias have sex...

My lingerie was white, and it was lacy. We were planning on doing black lingerie, but it would show through my white dress, so we decided to go with the color white instead. The white lace bra was a push up bra, so it made my now big C-cup boobs practically pop out of my dress. My white lace underwear was actually a thong, which I am a little nervous about Tobias seeing, but Christina said I had to get it. There's a medium sized bow on my thong too, which makes me feel even more scared that Tobias won't like it.

I had rode in a separate car that Tobias wasn't in, because Christina told him already that I would be changing into something else and that I would be at the reception soon, so she told him to go ahead and go.

I'm in the car heading back to dauntless, thinking about tonight after me and Tobias go on our honeymoon.

I'm terrified at the moment, every moment I think about Tobias seeing the thong I'm wearing, or seeing my now big boobs, I'm scared he won't like me afterwards.

I stop thinking about the thought because it's scaring me, and I think about the fact that Tobias loves me, and would never dislike me.

When I get to dauntless, I walk into the pit with Christina beside me. She was blabbering about Will for some reason, but I don't know why. I was too focused on finding Tobias at the moment.

I look around the pit and I don't see him. But then I feel big hands wrap around me from behind, and I knew it was him.

"Hello my beautiful wife." He said in a playful voice.

"Hello my gorgeous husband." I say back in a giggling voice. He laughs a little before he turns me around to look at him. I look up at him and he's staring at me, smiling.

"You wanna do my most favorite-est thing in the world?" He asks me.

"Um sure... what is it?" I ask him.

"Cutting the cake." He says laughing. I laugh a little and hug him. He hugs me back, before we go to cut the cake.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias had just cut two pieces of the chocolate cake, when I thought of a good idea.

"Tobias come here." I said.

"Okay. Why?" He asked me.

"Cause I wanna tell you something." I say. He comes over to me and I lean into his ear like I was about whisper.

"You know how you like cake?" I whisper.

"Yeah, why?"

I grab a little piece of cake and put it on his face. I meant to aim for the cheek, but it went on his lips on accident.

I back away, laughing really hard. He smiles at me, and I was fixing to run away so he couldn't get cake on me, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He kissed me hard on the lips, and then broke apart. There was now cake on my upper lip and nose now.

"Tobias!" I say laughing. He smiles before he grabbed a little bit of icing and stuck it on my cheek. Now he was laughing. I just stared at him smiling. He finally stopped laughing and came over as he wiped the icing off of me with a napkin.

"I love you Tris." He says, while smiling.

"Uh-huh." I say jokingly. We both kissed after we got all of the icing off of us, and then we broke apart.

"Come dance with me." He says to me.

I just stare at him, really not wanting to dance because I am not a good dancer.

"I can't dance at all Tobias and you know that." I say. He smiles.

"Please dance with me Tris?" He asks with a pouting lip. I smile, and make a pouting lip too.

"Only I'm allowed to pout." He says to me, grinning. I giggled.

"So you'll dance with me?" He asks.

"Fine." I growl. He smiles at me.

"I knew it would work."

"That what would work?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"Whenever I pout you listen to me." He says.

"No I don't!" I say as I smile. He laughs. "Yes you do."

"Whatever." I say, smiling.

He grabs my hand where everyone else is dancing, and I suddenly realize that there's a slow dance song on. Crap, I hate slow dances. I'm really bad at dancing, especially slow dances.

Tobias pulls me close to his chest, and places his hands around my hips. I place my hands around his neck, and look up at him.

"Tobias I love you." I say. He kisses me on the lips, and then whispers against my lips.

"I love you Mrs. Eaton."

He hugs me as we both dance with each other and I heard the music playing.

 _"Heart beats fast, color and promises, how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer... I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

This is where I want to be, in Tobias's arms.

 **The next chapter will be here soon!:P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! There will be lemons in this chapter! So please only read if you are older and mature! Enjoy!:P (And like I said, Rated: M. For lemons!)**

Tris's P.O.V.

After the reception, Tobias and me were walking out of the pit, holding hands.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Our honeymoon of course." He says, smiling.

Next thing I know, we were both in a black car, heading somewhere.

"Where is our honeymoon anyways?" I ask Tobias.

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise." He grins at me.

"I still hate surprises." I say smiling.

"You'll love this one." He says, putting his arms around me.

We finally reach where were going, after an hour of sitting in the back of the car waiting. We were staying at a really fancy hotel, it was a very high building. It kind of reminded me of how Tobias is afraid of heights.

"Why did it take so long to get here?" I asks. He smiles at me.

"Because I didn't want our friends, A.K.A. Christina to know where we were." He said.

I understood that, I can't tell you how many times Christina has walked in on us making out.

Me and Tobias walked into the hotel and it was like he automatically knew where to go. He held my hand as we got on the elevator.

"I thought we were supposed to check in?" I ask him.

He smiles. "I already did." I smile at him. I then realize that were on an elevator, and Tobias is scared of confinement.

"Tobias?" I ask him.

"Yes Tris?"

"If your scared of confined spaces, why are you not scared now that were on an elevator?" I ask him.

He leans into my ear and whispers.

"I'll tell you a secret," He says. "It's because your with me that I'm not scared."

I smile at him and then peck him on the lips with a kiss.

We finally reach the hotel room were staying at. I then realized that we have the penthouse, and I hoped Tobias wasn't scared because I know there are gonna be windows, and he's also afraid of heights.

We walk into the hotel room, and he makes me go in first for some reason. I then look down on the floor and see red rose petals, trailing into the hallway. I saw that the lights in the room were really dim too. I know why he made me go in first. He then shuts the door behind us as I feel his hands slowly wrap around my waist.

"Did you do this?" I ask him, motioning towards the flower petals and lit candles.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like it." He said.

"I love it." I say quietly. I then turn around to see him, and he was smiling at me. We both lean in to kiss each other, and I could feel Tobias's tongue begging for entrance inside my mouth. I let him in, and I slowly felt him push me up against the wall gently as we made out. His hands were on my hips, and I heard him moan a little when I wrapped my fingers in his hair. After about five minutes of making out, we broke apart panting.

"Tobias?" I ask him.

"Yes Tris?" He said against my lips.

"Would you not like me anymore if I changed?" I asked him.

"What?" He asks confused a little.

"Like... Would you not like me if my body changed?"

"What are you talking about Tris?"

I tried not to be embarrassed, but it was really hard.

"Um..."

"Tris what ever it is you can tell me."

I just look up at him, scared of what I'm fixing to say.

"My body has like changed in the past couple of months..." I say trying not to seem awkward.

"What do you mean-

But before he said that I think he figured out what I was trying to say, my breasts had grown and I didn't want him to not like me for it.

"Tris..." He says, before he was laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong Tobias?" I ask him.

He wraps his hands around my waist, still laughing a little into my neck.

"Your scared that I wouldn't like you because you went through puberty?..." He asks, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah..." I say kind of slowly. "Is that funny?" I ask weirdly.

"Tris I'll always love you no matter what." He says against my neck. "Why would you think I wouldn't like you if you went through puberty?"

"Because my chest has grown..." I said very awkwardly.

He looked up at me and smiled. I knew I was blushing like crazy by now. I cover my face with my hands, I was so embarrassed. Before I knew it, he pried my hands away from my face and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked.

"Tris..." He said against my lips. "I'll love you even if your chest did get bigger." He then started kissing my jaw line, all the way down to my neck. I then heard him whisper against my neck.

"I'll love you even if your chest did get bigger because I think your beautiful and sexy..."

I gasp as soon as he said this, and I felt his mouth against my neck. Slowly scraping the skin with his teeth. I moaned a little and I guess that set him off, because right after I did it, he picked me up as continued to kiss and suck my neck. He carried me into the bedroom we were staying in, and put me down on the bed.

I kissed him on the lips as I took my shoes off and threw them on the floor, he did the same.

I then felt him climb over me on the bed as we kissed passionately. His hands were gripping onto my hips as I ran my chest down his chest.

Tobias's P.O.V.

Tris runs her hands down my chest and towards my belt and I didn't think I was gonna be able to contain myself. We haven't had sex in the past eight months and I haven't been able to touch her because of it. I've been wanting to touch her and make love to her so bad but I knew that I couldn't; I wouldn't, because I wanted it to be special for her. I'm trying not to just rip all of Tris's clothes off and have sex with her, but it's really hard with the way she's touching me right now.

I felt her hands go to the top of my shirt again and she starts to unbutton my shirt, one by one. I was getting so excited, I knew I was because I could feel myself having an erection and she's barely gotten any of my clothes off yet.

I help her unbutton my shirt until finally we got it off of me and I threw it on the floor. We went back to kissing, and I looked down at her suddenly. She had beauty, love, and something I haven't seen in her eyes a while, lust.

She bites her lip which makes me even more turned on.

"What?" She asks me.

"Can I take off your dress?..." I ask.

"You don't need permission." She says. "Your my husband now."

I nod my head and reach behind her as I unzip her dress. We go back to kissing, and I kiss her face, then the jaw going all the way down her neck. I can feel her squirming underneath me as I slowly pulled down the top part of her dress, and saw her white lace push up bra that made her boobs look fabulous.

"Tris I don't think I can hold on..." I say. "I want you so badly..."

"I want you too Tobias." She says in a whining voice.

I moan. Before I know it, my hands were at her bra clasp. Her bra was one of those bra's that unclasp in the front, which made it better for me so I can get easier access.

I unclasp her bra, and throw it on the floor. I know she's blushing, and I kiss her neck again, trailing all the way down to her breasts. I slowly take one in my hand, and massage it as I heard her moan my name. My lips finally meet her breasts, and her nipples are very perky at this point because she's turned on too. I moan as I suck on her nipple and I can feel her arching her back off the bed. I do the same thing to the other nipple, and then all of a sudden I feel Tris unbuttoning my belt.

Her tiny hands got my belt off as I helped her, and pulled down my pants. I was now left in my boxers. Tris kisses me again with lust in her eyes as my hand traveled down below her breasts and slowly slid the rest of her dress down. I could feel myself getting harder, as she was gasping for air and moaning while I was touching her.

I finally got all of her dress out of the way, and she was left in a very tiny white lace thong with a bow on it. I could barely contain myself. I stared at her, drinking in the sight of her almost naked. I loved the thong, I thought it made Tris look so sexy. Thank God Christina buys her lingerie. I kissed her stomach, planting tiny kisses towards her thong and I could hear her whimper.

"Please don't stop Tobias."

I wrap my fingers onto the waistband of this tiny thong, and pull it down, only to find that she was extremely wet. I thought I'd embarrass her a little by saying something.

"Tris are you horny?" I ask her in a moaning voice. I look up at her, her eyes were closed, her head thrown back. She nodded her head yes and gasped. I thought I'd show her some pleasure now, but I wasn't sure what to start off with.

I know now.

I kiss her leg going very slowly up into her inner thigh. I could feel her almost shaking underneath me. I could tell she wanted this. I finally reach her vaginal area, and I lift up her legs slowly as they are now at the sides of my head. I thought I'd tease her by kissing her opening very lightly.

She moaned so loud and shook underneath me. I could feel her grab on to my hair as I then gave her opening a long lick.

"Tobias..." She was moaning.

I thought I'd drive her crazy, so I held her hips down so she could stops squirming and I licked her everywhere. I kept licking deeper and deeper until I found a sensitive part that she jumped when I touched, her clit.

I slowly ran my tongue over her clit, dragging my tongue up to give her pleasure.

"Tobias!" She almost yelled. I smiled and started to suck on her clit insanely. She was like a drug to me, she was so good and I wanted more of her so badly. By this point she was soaking wet, as he juices were flowing out of her. I took one hand off of her hip and gently rubbed my finger between her folds before I pushed a finger inside of her. She was so wet, and warm. I moaned.

I then all of a sudden felt her squeeze down on my finger.

"Tobias!" She screamed as I pumped her and sucked her clit. She came all over my face and on my hand as I licked her opening, cleaning her up. She was still shaking from her orgasm as I came back up and kissed her on the mouth.

Then I could feel her pull my boxers down really quick and I was surprised as soon as she flipped me over. She had lust in her eyes, as he hands trailed down my chest.

"I want to try something..." She says, before she climbs on top of me. She trails her hands down my body until her delicate hand wrapped her fingers around my erected member. I moan her name so loudly. I saw her smiling before she leaned her head down her head and kissed my chest, while lightly pumping my member just barely to tease me.

"Tris please..." I say moaning.

Her kisses reached right above my member and I could feel me throbbing. I wanted to be in her so badly. Then all of a sudden she stopped pumping me. I was about to ask her why she stopped until I felt something wet, sloppy, and incredible. Her tongue. She licked from the bottom of my member, all the way to the top, slowly grazing her tongue over my tip.

"Tris!" I yelled a little and grabbed her hair lightly. She laughed a little and it sent vibrations over my member. Then she grabbed my member again and started pumping. I thought I was gonna die from all over the pleasure. This time she didn't pump lightly to tease me, she pumped hard and fast while she sucked my head.

"Tris oh Tris" I moaned over and over again.

I about cried out in loss, I knew I was fixing to cum if she didn't stop.

"Tris I'm gonna cum, are you sure you wanna continue?"

She just nods her head yes, her hand still wrapped me, pumping me as she sucked on my head harder.

"Tris!" I yelled.

She then took her other hand and lightly scratched my balls with her fingernails.

"Tris!" I screamed her name.

I felt myself go limp as I had came, spilling my load in her mouth. She then swallowed and continued to lick me until I was all clean. I pulled her chin up and kissed her on her lips, as I flipped her over so I was back on top of her.

Even though we had just both came, we were both still horny. I was still so horny, I really wanted to be inside of her. And as I looked down, I saw that she was dripping wet again.

"Tris do you have a condom?" I ask her.

"I started taking birth control pills." She said. I nodded. I placed myself over her dripping wet slit as I pushed into her, not too hard but not too slow. We both moaned together very loudly when I was all the way inside of her.

"Does it hurt?" I ask her. She nods her head no and then whimpers.

"Please have sex with me Tobias, I want you so badly." She moans.

That was the last straw. I thrust into her as she clutched onto my back, her nails making a mark on my skin. I loved the moans, gasps, and cries that came from her perfect mouth as we had sex. I thrust into her and back out repeatedly, clutching onto her hips to guide her up and down my member.

"Tobias, please deeper!" She moaned loudly. I thrust myself even harder and deeper as she was squeezing me tight. The tightness made me forget about all coherent thoughts as I thrust into her.

I kissed her neck, as we thrust together, sweat dripping down both of our bodies. Her warm, tight and very wet opening was making me so hard. I knew I probably couldn't last much longer.

Then all of a sudden, I thrust into her and she became so unbelievably tight it was unreal.

"Tobias right there! Don't stop!" She yelled. I figured I must have just reached her G-spot so I kept thrusting.

I kept thrusting into her over and over again, hitting her spot inside of her where she loved it the most. Her moans and her nails on my back were driving my crazy! After about five more thrusts, she yelled.

"Tobias I can't!" She yelled, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Me either." I said, groaning. "Cum for me Tris!"

She moaned so loudly as I thrust into her three more times and she collapsed onto the bed out of breath. Her juices had spilled all over me.

"Tris!" I yelled as I thrust into her two more times after she came, and I came inside of her. I laid there, on top of her, careful not to put all of my weight onto her. I could feel her stroke my hair as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Tris I love you so much." I say smiling. I looked up at her and she was smiling too.

"I love you so much Tobias." She said, kissing me on the head. I rolled over onto the bed and covered us up with a blanket.

I pulled her in close to me, wrapping my arms around her as she laid her head on my chest.

"Tris your mine forever." I say to her, right as she falls asleep and I hear her lightly breathing.

I then too fall asleep, wrapped around the love of my life - Tris.

 **I hoped you liked the lemons! Stick around for more!:P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! I hoped you liked the lemons in the last chapter!:P Anyways here's this chapter and I hope you like it!:D (P.S. There might be lemons in this chapter, I'm not sure yet so keep your eyes open!)**

Tris's P.O.V.

My eye's flutter open as I felt Tobias shaking my arm and saying my name.

"Good morning my beautiful Tris." He says as he kisses me on the head. I then suddenly realize that I'm still naked and the blanket is covering me, but I still don't have any clothes on.

"Do you want me to get you clothes Tris?" He asks me, I guess he could tell I needed clothes because I was blushing.

"Yeah."

He grabs my bag that was at the end of the bed that has all of my clothes in it, and unzips it. He then has a funny look on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Um, Tris who packed your bag?"

"Christina... Why?"

"I don't think she packed you clothes..." He said scratching his head, and looking like he was about laugh. "I think she packed your whole bag full of lingerie..."

"What?" I ask. I'm going to kill Christina if she didn't pack me any clothes. I crawl to the end of the bed where Tobias was standing, still holding the covers to my body. I look into the bag and all I see are thongs, push bra's, corsets, and everything that was even remotely sexual! What the hell was Christina thinking?

"She left a note in your bag... I think it was meant for me though." Tobias says, laughing a little. He hands me the note and I read it. On the note is said: "Your welcome Four. You owe me. - Christina."

"Damn Christina..." I say growling. I put my face into my hands. I can't think now, not when I know I have no clothes to wear and I'm on my honeymoon with Tobias.

I could hear Tobias laugh a little as he sits down on the bed beside me, and hugs me. I lean my head against his chest as I looked down at the bag full of lingerie. I'm trying to think of another time that I've been so embarrassed but this is the only one I can really think of.

"What are you thinking about Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"Ways on how to murder Christina in her sleep." I say.

He laughs and continues to hug me as he plays with my hair.

"We haven't looked at the bottom of the bag, she could've packed you real clothes there." Tobias says, pulling lingerie out of my bag. Each piece of lingerie more sexual then the last piece he pulled out. It eventually got to the point to where it got too uncomfortable for me.

"Tobias lets not look at the bottom of my bag." I say. "I have a feeling she put strippers or prostitutes in the bottom of the bag."

He snorts at what I just said and laughs a little. He then holds up an apron that was red with black polka dots and it had black bows near the top. It had the words written on it "Take a bite out of me."

I literally could start crying. I feel so embarrassed. I love Tobias, but I'm not even still completely comfortable showing my body like that.

Tobias then holds up a light blue lace thong and a bra that barely covered your breasts, well more like shows your breasts, that was light blue and lacy too. It was so skimpy, I hated it.

"You could always wear this Tris..." Tobias says as he holds it up smirking.

I growl. My head goes back in my hands as I sit there wondering what the hell I was going to do.

I feel Tobias sit next to me again hugging me, stroking my hair.

"Sorry Tris." He says.

"For what?" I asked him confused.

"That your best friend is a sexual psychopath that packed your bag full of lingerie." He says back.

The thought made me laugh, even though I wasn't laughing on the outside. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as my face was stuck in my hands. I was trying hard not to show Tobias that I was crying, because I feel like a wimp for crying. I sniffed a little louder than I meant to, and I guess Tobias heard me because he was trying to move my hands away from my face like he always does when I'm upset. He tries to pull my hands away from my face but my hands wouldn't budge.

"Tris please let me see your face." He says.

"Tobias this is literally the most embarrassing thing I've been through. I don't want to show my face."

He hugs me tighter as I clutch onto the blanket. I then start to cry more.

"Tris I know this seems embarrassing, but it's really not. I'm okay with you wearing this stuff. I love you and I'll love anything you wear, even if it means your wearing lingerie."

"But that's the thing, I can't wear lingerie the whole time I'm here." I say. "And I don't think I'd really want to wear anything that would make me look like a prostitute."

"Tris." He says. He finally got my hands away from my face, but I buried my face into his neck.

"Tris, anything that you wear would make you look sexy." He says. "You wouldn't look like prostitute. You could never even come remotely near a prostitute. Tris your so beautiful and you'd look amazing in whatever you wore. And if it makes you feel better I'll let you wear my big shirts so at least your halfway dressed."

"Okay." I say sniffling.

"But when the people come to clean the house, were gonna need to find you some real clothes then."

"What people?" I ask.

"Well they don't have maids at this hotel, they have young guys who come and clean your hotel rooms while your here. This hotel is supposed to be romantic so instead of girls who come and clean your rooms, it's young guys who are dressed really fancy." He says. "That was the main problem I had with picking this hotel out, all of the maids are actually guys..."

I sit there, why would he be worried about guys being maids at this hotel unless...

"Tobias you know I would never cheat on you." I say to him, now looking him in the face.

He laughs a little and looks at me, smiling.

"Tris I'm not worried about you cheating on me." He says. "I was worried because I don't want them looking at you in that way."

"What if one of them see's me with lingerie on?" I ask as a tear rolls down my face.

Before I knew it, Tobias had his finger under my chin so I was looking up at him.

"Tris I would never let them even look at you or touch you in that way." He says, his face inching closer to mine."Your mine, remember that."

I smile a little and Tobias does too before we both kiss, and we had only kissed for like five seconds, before we heard a knock on the hotel apartment door.

"That better damn well not be Christina." Tobias says against my lips. I laugh and he smiles.

"I'm gonna go get the door. You stay here." He says.

"I'm gonna go take a shower actually." I say, motioning for the bathroom besides our king bedroom we were staying in.

"Okay." He says, before he walks out of the room. I grab a random shirt of Tobias's that was on the floor, as I grab the lest sexiest pair of lingerie I can find and take it with me as I go to take a shower.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I go to open the door and there stands Tris's mom. I was kind of surprised, what is she doing here?

"Hello Mrs. Prior, what are you doing here? Did you come to see Tris? She's in the shower right now but I can get her for you if you need me to." I say.

"Well I actually came because Christina told me after you and Tris left the wedding last night, what she packed in Tris's bag." Tris's mom says. "I know Tris wasn't really expecting to not have any clothes this weekend when she came with you, she's just not that kind of girl. So I packed her some of her clothes yesterday from your's and Tris's apartment."

She hands me the bag and I take it.

"Your a really good mom to Tris you know that?" I say, smiling.

Her mom smiles at me before she looks at her watch on her wrist.

"I should probably get going, I have to meet Tris's father somewhere, but tell Tris I love her and that I'll see her sometime soon!"She says, walking down the hallway.

"Wait, how did you know where Tris and I went for our honeymoon?" I ask.

She looks at me, smiling.

"A mother always knows where her daughter goes, even if its an hour away from dauntless."

She then gets on the elevator and the door closes.

Well that wasn't creepy...

I shut the door and then put Tris's bag down in our room.

I sometimes wish I kind of had parents like Tris's. They're very caring and they love her a lot. Unlike my parents who never did...

When me and Tris have kids though, I'm never going to treat them the way my parents treated me. I suddenly think about it, the idea of a little Tris running around... I never really thought about it until now. I mean we are married now and we would be able to have kids if we wanted to, but... should we have kids now? I mean I'm only nine teen and Tris is only seven teen. Were both really young to have kids but I mean technically, your allowed to have a baby once you turn sixteen and move into a new faction.

I don't know. I really like the idea of another little Tris running around, but I don't know how Tris would feel about it. I mean I've never really talked to her about having kids or even thought about it until now.

I groan as I lay back on the bed, waiting for Tris to come out of the shower.

What am I going to even say to her?

I thought about it, but then all of a sudden I felt myself get hard as soon as I heard the shower stopped running. Tris is naked and is out of the shower. The thought makes me so horny. I tried to think of a way to get rid of my erection, but the only way I would be able to was if Tris pleasured me. Or if I masturbated, which I don't have enough time to do before she gets out of the bathroom.

I then think of the perfect idea.

Tris's P.O.V.

After I had gotten out of the shower, brushed my teeth, and put the shirt on me that was Tobias's, I walked out into the bedroom to see that Tobias had fallen asleep on the bed. I guess he must have been tired from having sex last night. I walk over to him to wake him up. I lightly touch his shoulder, and all of a sudden I felt myself being flipped over onto my back on the bed. Tobias was on top of me, as he was holding my wrists down beside me. He had a grin on his face.

"You tricked me! I thought you were asleep!" I say, smiling.

"Nope. It was just part of my plan." He says.

"Plan for what?" I ask him.

He kisses me on the lips and I suddenly get the idea he was trying to send to me. We kissed more passionately as our tongues battled each other. I was about to take it further with him until I suddenly realize that none of us had had food yet. I should probably make us some before we both get hungry. Usually we eat at the cafeteria but the hotel doesn't have a cafeteria. The only thing that they do have is a kitchen in your hotel apartment, and free coffee.

I try to get up, but Tobias has me pinned down. I break apart from him and look at him.

"Tobias I need to make breakfast..." I say. He whispers into my ear.

"I'm not hungry right now." He starts to bite my neck, where my sensitive spot is.

"But Tobias..." I say gasping as he starts to suck on my neck. "I'll make you cake..."

We really can't stay in bed all day, we should at least eat something first before we have sex again or make out.

"I'm not hungry for cake." He says. "I'm only hungry for Tris right now..."

He gently bites my earlobe, lightly licking it.

"Tobias..." I moan. I really want to go further with him, but we need to eat food.

"Tobias I'll put on some of the lingerie you like if you can let me get up." I say sexily, and it worked.

"Fine." He says, letting go of my wrists and climbing off of me. I get up and walk to the other side of the room where my bag is now at, pretending to get lingerie. But as I do, I dash out of the room and run into the kitchen, grabbing a pillow from the living room couch.

I hide behind the fridge, waiting for Tobias around the corner, only to find that he wasn't coming. I sit there waiting for him, until all of a sudden I felt Tobias grab my sides from behind, as I scream. I throw the pillow at him but he dodges it. He then covers my mouth right as I screamed and held me against the fridge.

"Don't scream." He says, smiling. "Your gonna make the other people in their hotel rooms wonder what the hell were doing."

I pull his hand away from my mouth and smile.

"I'm gonna make breakfast now." I say. I decided that I was gonna make pan cakes so I turn on the stove and got a pan out.

I then felt Tobias's arm wrap around my waist, and he was hugging me from behind.

"Tobias you can't force me into going back to the bed with you." I say, smiling. "I'll scream."

He laughs a little in my ear before he whispers in it.

"I can't force you but I can convince you." He says, kissing my neck again.

"You aren't gonna win at that." I say to him.

"We'll see." He says, mumbling against my neck.

I start to pour the pancake mix into the pan, as I felt his big hands place themselves on my hips. His mouth started kissing my neck gently before he would kiss up my neck heading towards my sensitive spot which was underneath my ear.

"Tobias do you want pan cakes?" I ask him. He doesn't answer though. I can feel him smirking against my neck, and I knew he was playing the- I'll be quiet until you come back to bed with me game.

"How many pancakes do you want?" I ask him. He doesn't answer that either. I start to feel his hands reach up to his shirt that I was wearing, and start unbuttoning it all while he was kissing my neck.

I started to feel him hit my sensitive spot underneath my ear and I try to hold a gasp back, as he kisses and nibbles my sensitive spot.

"Tobias I'm not wearing a bra and there are windows in here so if you take my shirt off then everyone will see my breasts." I say.

"No one will see, were on the highest floor, no one can see you from up here." He says, before he finishes unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing that was his.

"But..." I was trying to make up an excuse, but I couldn't come up with one.

All of a sudden, he stopped what he was doing and let go of me. I thought he had given up, until I realized that he had stopped just long enough to get his shirt off.

He had thrown his shirt on the floor before going back to kissing and nibbling the sensitive spot on my neck. His shirt that I was wearing was unbuttoned all the way, so that you could see my breasts full on now. I could feel his warm hands slide up my stomach heading for my chest.

"Tobias do you want blueberries in your pancakes?" I ask him. But he still doesn't respond. He's so stubborn, but I love him for that though.

His hands are now on my breasts, pinching my nipples lightly as he massaged my breasts all while kissing my sensitive spot on my neck.

At this point I really wanted him so badly, but I wasn't planning on loosing this game.

After he had finished playing with my breasts, I was so turned on. I wanted him, but at the same time I wanted to eat breakfast too and win the game.

Then I felt one of his hands hold me on my stomach right above the purple lace underwear that I was wearing. It made me want him to touch me down there so badly. His other hand roamed down my body, touching every piece of skin there was.

Then I felt it, his hand slowly sliding his hand into my underwear. I moaned a little louder than I meant to, and I knew he knew he was winning and I didn't even care anymore.

His hand cupped my vagina, and I moaned. Holding onto his arm with one hand that now touched me down there, I held onto the counter, gripping it tightly.

One of his long fingers stroked my opening making me gasp and I try to squeeze my legs together so he wouldn't feel the juices pouring out of me, but it didn't work because he noticed.

"Tris are you horny?" He asks in a sexy voice.

"No." I say, gasping as I said it. But we both knew I was lying. I was really horny now, and I wanted his hand down there to touch me so bad.

His finger all of a sudden touched my clit, as he rubbed it up and down, making me squirm. I was about to loose it, it felt so good.

"Tobias..." I say gasping as he rubbed my clit with one of his hands. He then moved his other hand into my underwear, and was stroking my slit with not one finger now, but two. Then I felt his fingers barely pushing into me.

"Tris I'll go further with you if you tell me that I win." He says in a moaning voice. I threw my head back on his shoulder, I couldn't focus on food at all at the moment.

His mouth went back to the sensitive spot on my neck, and I knew I was really close to loosing.

"B- but..." I stuttered.

"Just say the magic words..." He says, now licking all the way up my neck as he pinched my clit.

"You win." I say, out of breath. He turns off the stove in less than a second and picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed me and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed as he literally started kissing me fiercely, and his hand slid back into my underwear. He was rubbing against my slit, making me even more wet then I already was. I moaned his name.

"See Tris? I told you I would win." He says.

I nod my head furiously, all I care about is him touching me.

He pulled down my underwear, as I was left naked underneath him, and he was still in his pants and boxers.

One of his fingers then pushed into me, as he pumped his finger in and out. I was moaning and thrusting my hips along with his finger.

"God Tris you are so wet."

Two fingers now pumped in and out of me, and It felt so amazing.

"Tris you are so sexy." He says. His other hand reached down and pinched my clit again and I gasped, it felt so good. Both of his fingers start to do this rubbing motion inside of me that made me so close to climaxing on his hand. I felt his other hand rub my clit furiously, and I knew I was fixing to cum on his hand.

"Tris are you gonna cum for me?" He asks, whispering in my ear. I nod my head yes again before I felt myself tighten down on his hand.

"Tobias..." I say, in a quiet whining voice before I came all over his hand. I was shaking from my orgasm as he smiled, licking his hand.

"My turn." I say smiling, before I flipped him over on his back.

 **next chapter will come soon!:D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!:P There will be lemons in this chapter so yeah Rated M.! And I hope you enjoy and leave a comment and review below!**

Tobias's P.O.V.

"My turn." Tris says smiling as she suddenly flips me over. I groan, I want her to touch me.

Her naked body climbed over mine as she bit my neck gently, and then used her to tongue to drive me crazy. I held onto her hips as her small hands unzipped my pants, and pulled them down. I was so turned on by Tris, I wanted her to touch me already.

I could then feel her fingernails stroking my member through my boxers.

"Oh Tris..." I moan. She smiles a little and continues to gently scrap her nails going all the way down me through my boxers.

Tris leaves little kisses down my neck, going all the way down my chest to right above my boxers. I could feel her come closer and closer to my member, and I shivered in anticipation.

"Tris please."

"Can someone not wait any longer?" She asks me, jokingly. But I just continued to grip her hips as she then pulled down my boxers, and air hit my member making it harden even more.

Before I knew it, her small hand surprisingly gripped me strong and hard.

"Tris..."

"Your really hard." She states, as she whispers in my ear, giggling.

I gasped as her hand pumped up and down, slowly stroking my member.

"Tris please don't stop it feels so good..."

She laughs a little as she takes her other hand and experimentally squeezed my balls, making me groan.

"Tris I'm gonna cum." I say, gasping for air.

"Cum for me Tobias." Tris says.

She pumps me up and down about five more times before I spill into her hand, cumming. I moan so loudly. My body goes limp, as she lays next to me. I was gonna pull a blanket over us, but she did it for me.

"I love you Tobias." She says to me. I smile.

"I love you Tris."

I pull her closer to me as she lays her head on my chest, and I wrap my arms around her.

"Tris?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"You know that you really suck at trying to win a game right?"

She rolls her eyes in a joking way, and kisses me on the lips.

"I let you win." She says, smiling.

"No you didn't." I say, hugging her. I could see her smile.

"So there's something I wanted to talk to you about..." I say.

"Okay. What?" She asks, curiously.

"I don't know how you'd feel about it though and I don't know if I should talk to you about-

"Tobias you can talk to me about anything." She says.

"Do you want to have kids?..." I ask quietly. She smiles at me and raises her head onto my neck so she can look at me.

"Of course I do." She says. "I don't know if right now would be the right time or not though..."

"It's just, earlier when you were in the shower your mom came by to give you clothes to wear, apparently Christina told your mom what she packed in your bag. So your mom brought you real clothes. It's just that..." I say kind of quietly.

"What?" She asked, softly.

"I just realized how nice your parents are and everything and... It just sort of made me think if we would be that way if we had a child..." I say. "And I know it's kind of soon, but I really like the idea of another little Tris running around."

She suddenly looked like she was about to cry and I immediately hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Tris! I knew I shouldn't have brought it up and-

She kisses me on the lips before I can get anything else out. She sat there looking at me, smiling while a tear ran down her cheek.

"Tobias I'm crying because I didn't think you'd want kids..." She says. "I've always wanted a child and I'm so happy that you want a child, but I didn't think you wanted kids so I just never really talked to you about it. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything..."

I smile and wipe the tears from her face.

"So you got married to me, thinking that you were never gonna have children, but married me anyways because you love me and would sacrifice not having kids to marry me?..." I ask.

She slowly nods her head yes. She really loves me if she was going to sacrifice not having kids for me and instead getting married to me.

"Tris why would you think I wouldn't want to have kids?" I ask quietly.

"I just didn't know especially after..." She says kind of getting quiet.

"After what?" I asked.

"After you know... your father had abused you and I just didn't think you'd want kids because of that because your childhood was rough and I didn't think you'd want them to experience anything like that..."

"Tris..." I say, kissing her on the lips. I broke apart from her and smiled.

"I want to have kids with you, I know that we'd be great parents- especially you." I say to her. "Tris I love you and I can't imagine having a child with anyone else but you."

I saw another tear roll down her cheek, before we started kissing again. We kissed for about a minute before she smiled at me.

"Tris I love the idea of another little you running around." I say.

"What if its a little you though?" She asks.

"I'd still love the child, I'll love the child no matter what gender it is."

She smiles, and then suddenly has a worried look on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"What if Evelyn or Marcus doesn't want us to have a child?" She asks me quietly. "Do you think they would hate the child? Or hate me even more for having a child with you Tobias?..."

I just stare at her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Tris I really don't care what they think." I say. "I don't know why they hate you, you never did anything to them, so you don't have to feel bad about them not liking you. And who cares if they don't like our child? You and me will love this child and support it no matter what. If they don't like our child then they don't ever have to visit our child or even see our child." I tell her. "And there is no way in hell that I would ever let Marcus babysit our child or even touch it. Not after what he did to me."

She smiles at me and lays her head on my chest again.

"Do you think were too young to have kids?" She asks me.

"Well I mean were married now and your allowed to start having children when your sixteen and move into a new faction, so."

"Yeah but I'm only seventeen." She says quietly.

"So?" I say. "Tris I'm not going to force you into having a child right now, but if you wanted to have a child right now then I'd be totally happy with your decision. I don't care if your seventeen or thirty five, I will support you no matter what."

She nods her head and after a minute or so it got kind of quiet, as we both laid there as I played with her hair. For some reason, I just like playing with her hair, its like it makes me happy or something. It sounds weird but I just really like doing it.

"Would you still like me if... I was pregnant?" She asks.

"Of course Tris! Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Because I wouldn't be like as skinny anymore and I'd probably be really moody all the time and-"

I kiss her on her lips again and look at her, smiling.

"Tris your funny." I say, almost laughing.

"What?" She asks, a slight smile on her face.

"I wouldn't stop loving you just because you get bigger when your pregnant. And I wouldn't care if you were moody or cranky." I say. "Okay?"

"Okay." She says. I then play with her hair again.

"Tris I love you." I say.

"I love you Tobias." She says back, before she fell asleep on my chest.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

Tris is asleep on my chest, and it's been like that for about forty five minutes now. I'm not tired, so I play with her hair as shes sleeping.

All of a sudden I hear a knock on the front door and I know I have to go open it, but I want to stay in bed with Tris and play with her hair and watch her sleep. I also don't want to wake her up because she's probably tired.

I hear the knock again and I know I have to open it. I slowly shake Tris's shoulder, and say her name.

"Tris?" I say. Her eyes open and she smiles.

"I'm gonna go answer the door, I'll be right back okay?" I tell her.

She nods her head before I gently climb out of bed, and lay her head down on a pillow. I the get dressed really fast, and go to open the front door.

There stands the last person I want to see, Evelyn.

"What the hell are you doing here mother?" I ask her.

"Tobias there's something I need to talk to you about."

"I'm not talking to you mother. Goodbye." I say as I try to shut the door but she stops me.

"Your gonna want to hear this, trust me." She says. I just stare at her, not really knowing what she's talking about. "You want to stay married to Tris and be with her right?"

I shut the door behind me and made sure no one was around in the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her.

"Last night at the wedding, I was talking to Tris's mother and father so you can not let Tris know about this at all, do you understand?"

"Okay, what is it?" I ask, confused.

"I was talking to Tris's mom and dad and apparently they had set up a planned marriage for Tris too, but she never knew about it."

I stand there, she has to be lying. She has to be. There's no way Tris could have already been engaged to someone and her not know about it.

"Your lying." I say. "If Tris was engaged to someone before me don't you think they would've told her about it?"

"Tobias. Please, you have to listen to me. I know it sounds crazy, but the guy she was supposed to marry... I think he's here in this hotel. The reason they never told Tris about it is because they didn't know you two were gonna get engaged, it was very sudden when you told them. They didn't want to hurt Tris's feelings so they let her marry you and not the guy she was supposed to marry."

I stand there, shocked. Should I listen to Evelyn? Or should I just not believe her and shut the door?

"How do I know your not lying?" I ask her.

"Listen to me Tobias. There's only a certain amount of time that I can be here." She says to me. "The guy she was supposed to marry is mad at Tris, because apparently his parents told him about the engagement when he was younger, and now he's mad that he didn't get to marry Tris, so he wants revenge. You can't tell Tris about any of this at all, I don't want to get in trouble with Tris's parents.

"Evelyn, this sounds crazy." I say.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But when he tries to hurt Tris, don't say I didn't warn you." She says. "I swear I'm telling the truth. I would never lie to you about something like this."

She suddenly looks around the hallway, like she was nervous or something.

"And do not let Tris know about this." She says to me. "I'm worried that if she found out she wouldn't want to be with you anymore. She'd probably want to be with whoever her parents set her up with."

"Your wrong Evelyn. Tris loves me, she would never leave me."

"Do you really think she would choose you over someone her parents wanted her to marry? You know and I know that she loves her parents so much and would do anything for them." Evelyn says.

I stand there, worried. Worried about if this is true or not. I don't want Tris to leave me, and I don't want this guy to hurt her either.

"I have to go now, but his name is Demetri. Be on the look out for him. And like I said, do not let Tris know about this." Evelyn starts to walk down the hallway and onto the elevator.

"Wait! Why did you tell me this?" I ask.

She looks at me.

"Because I don't want to see my son suffer." She then gets on the elevator and the doors shut.

I feel so worried now. I can't let Tris know about this, I don't want her to leave me. I can't let her know about this at all. I know we said no secrets, but I have to keep her safe. I open the door and walk back in our hotel room. I suddenly see Tris standing there with clothes on, rubbing her eyes because she was tired.

"Who was that?" She asks.

I really hate having to lie to her, but I have to.

"Room service, I told them were not interested though."

"Okay." She says. I walk over to hug her, as I rest my chin on her head.

"Is something wrong Tobias?" She asks me.

"No, why?"

"Because you seem nervous like somethings wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Tris." Are you still tired?" I ask her. She nods her head no.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" She asks me.

"Only if you want to." I tell her.

"Okay." She says. She kisses me on the lips before she walks into the kitchen.

I can't loose her.

 **Stick around for the next chapter!:P**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello fellow dauntless:P I hope you like this chapter and as always, leave a comment/review in the review section below telling me what you think!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

After I had made breakfast and me and Tobias had eaten, I realized that Tobias was starting to look kind of sick. His face was pale, and he was really quiet.

"Tobias what's wrong?" I ask him, as I hug him from behind.

"Nothing's wrong Tris." He says, smiling at me. But I frown, I know something is wrong.

"Tris what do you want to do today?"

I think about it. I really don't know, then all of a sudden I had an idea.

"You wanna go down to the pool?" I ask him.

"Okay." He says.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I can't think, Tris wants to go down to the pool but I'd really rather not want to go down to the pool. Mainly because if what Evelyn says is true, I don't want Tris to be hurt or be taken away from me by Demetri. And I really don't want her to wear a swimsuit in front of this guy or anybody else. Especially if she's gonna wear a bikini, I can't stand the thought of guys looking at her like that.

But then again, I can't keep her locked up in the hotel room. She'll start to suspect something's up and will want to know why I won't let her go anywhere.

I don't know what to do.

I then see Tris walk out of the bathroom, and she's wearing a black bikini with white polka dots on it. She looks so sexy, I can't let her go to the pool like that.

I walk over to her and place my hands on her hips.

"Tris I think you look really sexy, and I don't want any guys checking you out." I say. "Can you wear one of my shirts over your swim suit so I know that no guys will be looking at you?"

She smiles.

"Okay."

"Thank you Tris."

She smiles before I hand her my shirt and she puts it on over her swim suit.

I then put on a shirt on me, because of the fact that I don't like showing my tattoo to anyone but Tris.

"You ready?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I say. "Let's go."

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

Me and Tris go down to the pool, and there's a sign saying that there's a private hot tub area in another room.

I really really do not want Tris to be out in the pool, mainly because anyone here could be Demetri.

"Tris do you want to go to the hot tub area?" I ask her.

"Okay." She says smiling.

We go into the room where the hot tub is, and no one is in there. We were both about to get in the hot tub, until Tris started taking off her shirt.

"Tris why are you taking off your shirt?"

"Because it's probably going to be hot and I don't want to burn up." She says. "And no one is in here so..."

"What if someone walks in?" I ask her.

"Then I'll just put it back on."

"Fine." I growl, smiling. She laughs a little.

"Tobias nobody is in here, I'll be fine." She says.

I get into the hot tub, and hold my hand out to her. She takes a hold of my hand, and gets in with me. I wrap my arms around her and hug her.

"Tobias is something wrong?" She asks me. "You've been acting strange ever since you opened the front door when I was asleep."

"Tris..." I say. I felt tears in my eyes. I don't want her to leave me. Next thing I know, I couldn't hold back the tears. I started sobbing onto her shoulder, just holding her. I felt like a wimp for crying, but I can't help it, I don't want to loose her.

"Tobias what's wrong?" She asks me.

"I lied to you Tris I'm so sorry! I just didn't want you to leave me!"

"Tobias what are you talking about?"

"It wasn't room service at the door earlier, it was Evelyn." I say kind of quietly.

"Okay..." Tris says. "Why didn't you just tell me it was your mom? I would've understood."

"Because... She told me something and I'm scared that if I tell you, you will leave me." I say, crying into her neck.

She holds my head up so I'm looking at her.

"Tobias I promise I won't ever leave you! I got married to you for a reason, its because I love you and I don't want anyone else." She says in a gentle voice. "Can you tell me what she said?"

"She told me that she was talking to your parents last night at the wedding, and... Your parents had secretly set up an engagement for you too. And apparently the guy you were supposed to marry is mad now because you married me instead of him. And and-

I was stuttering at this point but I don't care.

"I don't want you to leave me Tris!" I say, sobbing again into her neck. I was surprised, instead of her yelling at me like I thought she would because she would be mad, she just stood there, hugging me as she let me cry into her shoulder. It had been a minute or so when she said something.

"Tobias calm down, I'm not mad at you. So don't think that I am." She says to me.

"Your not?"

"No, Tobias I love you so much. Why would I be mad at you? I understand that you didn't want me to find out because you didn't want me to leave you, but don't think that I ever would leave you because I love you and that's the reason I married you."

I look up at her and she was smiling, her arms wrapped around me.

"Why would my parents lie to me though?" She asks me.

"I don't know..." I say. "But Evelyn told me that Demetri was here at this hotel and that he wants revenge. But I'm not going to let him touch you."

"Wait... You said his name is Demetri?..." She asks with a worried face.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" I ask, nervously.

"He was one of my neighbors back in abnegation." She says. "I hated him though. He was such an ass whole."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He was just in general an ass whole, he was never nice to anyone really." She says. "Kinda almost like Peter."

I laughed a little.

"Tris, I just don't feel comfortable being here right now in the hot tub." I say to her. "I don't want him to see you or anything."

"Okay. You want to go back to our hotel room?" She asks.

"If you don't mind." I say back.

"I don't." She smiles.

And we both got out as she put her shirt back on and we head up to the hotel room.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk with Tobias, holding hands and thinking about the fact that my parents lied to me. I just can't believe it.

We get to our hotel room, and I smell like hot tub water and chlorine.

"I'm gonna take a bath." I say to Tobias. I turn around but he spins me back around and smiles.

"I wanna take it with you."

I smile and kiss him on the lips. We both started making out, as we headed towards the bathroom. We walk in and Tobias stops kissing me just long enough to turn on the hot water in the bathtub, and take his shirt off. Now he was left in his swim shorts.

We went back to kissing, as I felt his hands trail to the bottom of his shirt I was wearing. I took off my shirt, and touched his jaw with my hand lightly.

"I love you so much Tobias Eaton."

He smiles.

"I love you Mrs.'s Eaton."

We go back to kissing again, our tongues battling in each other mouths. The water was then about to overflow, so I turned it off.

Then I felt his hand undo the bikini string that held my breasts. My bikini top fell to the floor, as his big hands then started to take off my bikini bottoms. They eventually fell to the floor too, and I wrapped my hands around his swim suit shorts and pulled them down.

We were making out, as I felt his hands roam all over my body. We then broke apart, gasping for air. Tobias got in the bathtub, and sat down. He then offered me his hand as I stepped in and sat down between his legs, careful not to sit on his member though.

His hands played with my hair, as he wrapped his arm around my stomach. He leaned back as I leaned back against his chest.

"Tobias why do you play with my hair so much?" I ask him, smiling.

"I guess because it calms me down. And also your hair is really pretty and soft."

"Oh okay."

"Tris?"

"Yes Tobias?"

"Did you ever date Demetri?"

I just look up at him and made a disgusted face. "Hell no. He was horrible."

Tobias laughs a little as he continues to stroke my hair. "I love that answer."

"I just can't believe my mom and dad would lie about this though, and not tell me." I say. "I wonder if Caleb knew too."

He continues to stroke my hair.

"I don't know Tris..."

For a couple of minutes we were quiet, and I had closed my eyes, about to fall asleep from being in hot water and Tobias playing with my hair.

"Tris your about to fall asleep aren't you?" He asks me.

"No..." I say, smiling. He laughs a little.

"We can go to the bed if you want to sleep. I just don't think it's good to fall asleep in the bathtub when it's full of water."

"Okay."

I stand up and he stands up behind me, as I dry myself off and put on my bra and underwear, and then one of Tobias's shirts.

Tobias had gotten dressed too, and all of a sudden I was fixing to drain the water but he scooped me up in his arms before I could and carried me to the bed.

"Tobias I have to drain the water." I say.

"We can get it later."

He lays me down and then lays next to me, as he pulls me in closer.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"It's about nine o clock at night."

"I don't know why but I'm so tired."

"Probably because we were fooling around all morning." He says. I blush and he smiles.

My head is on his chest again and his arm is wrapped around me. I then fall asleep, thinking about Tobias.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I look over at the clock, its three thirty in the morning. I feel so sick, my head is pounding and I know I'm gonna throw up.

I slowly and quietly get out of bed, without Tobias noticing. He stirs in his sleep but he doesn't wake up.

My feet walk themselves to the bathroom, and as I walk into the bathroom I feel a sharp pain in my side. What the hell was that?...

I feel myself about to throw up, and run to the toilet. I puke until my stomach had stopped hurting. Why the hell am I so sick?

I then think for a minute, did I eat something that made me sick or?...

I feel myself start to panic, what if I'm pregnant? I mean me and Tobias have only had sex once since we got married and we've fooled around a couple of times, but I specifically remember taking birth control pills. I then remember that one of the things Christina packed in that bag of lingerie, was pregnancy tests.

Thank God that one of the things she packed I actually needed.

I grab a pregnancy test and start to read the directions on how to use it.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I feel myself start to panic as I don't feel Tris beside me. I look over and she's not there. Where'd she go?

I then heard a sob come out of the bathroom, and I know she's crying and I start to panic. Why is she crying?

I run to the bathroom and see Tris, sitting on the floor crying. Her head was in her hands and she was crying so hard I thought maybe it was something that I did. I run over to her and hug her as I crouch down on the floor beside her.

She jumped a little when I hugged her, I guess she didn't hear me walk in.

"Tris whats wrong? Why are you crying so hard?"

I then start to look on the floor and I see a box of pregnancy tests, and then I see a pregnancy test on the floor with a little pink positive sign.

Tris is pregnant, and I'm so happy. I know that Tris is still young and we just got married but I really want to have a child with Tris, and now I am.

I hug her and stroke her hair.

"Tris why are you crying? Is it because you are pregnant?"

She nods her head slowly and cries even more. I raise her chin up and kiss her on the lips.

She stopped crying.

"Tris this is so great! Why would you be crying about this?" I ask her.

"Because we weren't even planning on having a child yet and I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"Tris you are giving me the most precious thing in the world. Why would I be mad at you? I love you so much and I'm so happy." I tell her.

"Your not mad?" She asks me.

"No Tris! I'm so happy and your gonna be a great mother, you should be happy too, were starting a family together." I say.

She just nods her head. wiping her eyes.

"I love you Tris, and I'm so happy I'm having a baby with you." I kiss her on the head and scoop her up in my arms, carrying her to the bed.

I lay her down and then I lay down beside her. I hug her, as I feel her hide her face in my neck.

"Tris were gonna be great parents. I love you so much."

I hear her say into my neck "I love you too"

 **:PPP Stick around for the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! I hope you like reading this chapter and leave a comment/review below as you always do!:P**

Tobias's P.O.V.

I wake up, to the sound of knocking on our hotel door. I groan, I swear to God all I want to do is be alone with Tris.

Tris stirs in her sleep, but I don't want to wake her up, mainly because she cried herself to sleep last night and is probably really tired. I slowly scoot out of bed, and laid Tris's head down on a pillow. My feet instinctively walk to the door, and I open it.

There stands a guy, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Could this be Demetri?...

"Are you Four?" He asks me.

"Why does it matter? And who the hell are you?" I say to him.

"I'm Demetri." He says. "I'm not here for Tris, I just wanted to talk to you."

Why is he here to talk to me? That doesn't make any sense.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" I ask him.

"Look it's really important that I talk to you. We can talk down in the lobby or where ever you want to talk, but you can't let Tris know where your going."

I really want to talk to this guy, and tell him that Tris belongs to me and married me so he needs to leave her alone. But at the same time it makes me suspicious because I thought he wanted to see Tris, and not me...

"Let me put on my shoes, I'll be right back." I tell him. I shut the door and then put on my pants and shoes, careful not to wake Tris up. I then write her a note saying I went somewhere and I should be back soon and that I love her. I put the note on her bedside table beside her before I left our hotel room and went with Demetri down to the lobby to talk with him.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

My eyes open, and I don't see Tobias sleeping next to me. I look on the bedside table, and there lays a note saying he went somewhere and he'll be back and that he loves me.

I can't believe I'm pregnant, I mean I want a child, I just didn't think we'd be having one so soon. And especially on accident too, I specifically remember taking birth control though.

I get out of bed, when I hear a knock on the door. I brush my hair really quick and put on some shorts because all I was wearing was Tobias's shirt and my underwear.

When I open the front door, I saw someone that I thought I'd never see again. Nita.

"Tris I'm so sorry!" She says.

"For what?..." I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to congratulate you and Tobias on getting married, but I'm just so sorry!" She says.

"Wait, what? Why are you sorry?" I ask.

"Because of the accident." She says, with tears in her eyes.

"What accident?"

"No one told you?" She says. "Tris I can't tell you what happened it's really bad!"

"Nita just tell me, It'll be okay." I say. I saw a tear roll down her cheek, before she looked at me.

"Tobias didn't tell you where he was going this morning did he?"She asks quietly.

Oh God, I hope nothing happened to Tobias, now I'm worried.

"No, he just left a note on the table saying he was going somewhere. Is he in trouble?!" I ask panicky.

"Tris..." She says. "Tobias got hit by a car this morning. He was on his way to go do something, we don't know what and... "

"What?! I have to go see Tobias is he in the hospital?!" I ask.

"I'm so sorry Tris but he died."

I fall to the floor, sobbing. I'm crying my eyes out, my face in my hands.

"Tris I am so sorry. I should go now." I hear Nita say, before she walks away.

What the hell am I going to do? Tobias is dead! I loved him so much and now he's dead... I can't process the thought into my mind.

Oh God. Our child won't have a father.

I slam the door shut, as I sit on the floor, sobbing. Words not able to express how I feel.

Tobias is dead...

Nita's P.O.V.

Our plan is working out so far, me and Demetri planned it out perfectly, I want Tobias, and Demetri wants Tris, so were planning on getting what we want.

I told Tris that Tobias was dead so she'd think he was gone forever, while Demetri is capturing Tobias for me. The plan is all working out.

Demetri told Tobias that he needed to talk to him, but he was actually capturing Tobias for me, so that way me and him can get married. While Demetri will swing in and save Tris, and she'll end up marrying him.

It has to work out.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

Demetri and me are going to the Lobby to talk, and as we get off the elevator for the lobby, were actually on the second floor.

Tris's and my hotel floor is on the thirteenth floor, the penthouse.

"Why are we on the second floor?" I ask him. I see him turn his head a little, and he has a smirk on his face. I'm being set up! I see him pull a gun out of his pocket, and I shove him onto the floor, and flip him over on his back, grabbing the gun from him.

Next thing I know, he's smiling as I hold the gun to his forehead.

"Why the hell are you smiling bastard?" I say.

"Tris will be mine." He says.

Tris! Shit! She's back at the hotel room! He set me up and now Tris might be hurt or even worse dead! But I can't just kill him, people will see!

I punch him in the face over and over again, until he goes unconscious. I left his body sitting there, and got back on the elevator.

I'm coming Tris.

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias is dead... and I'm all alone... with the baby we have in my stomach...

I realize what I have to do, it's the only way I can be with Tobias now.

I walk into the kitchen looking for a knife, but then I realize that if I use a knife it will hurt. I want to go in the most painfullest way possible.

Pills.

I walk into the bathroom, my eyes still wet from tears. I grab the closest pill bottle in the bag that me and Tobias had, and pour all of the pills into my hand. I think about this... do I really want to do this?

I can't live without Tobias, and I know that. I don't want to exist in a world without him. He's the only reason I want to wake up everyday, but now he's dead...

I grab the cup off the sink, and fill it with water from the faucet.

Someone will probably find my body later and this hotel would be shut down, but I don't care.

I shove all of the pills into my mouth, and swallow them with water.

I didn't realize how long it would take me to actually die. It's been ten minutes, and I'm laying on the bathroom floor holding my wedding ring in my hand, everything going dizzy. My vision going blurry. My stomach hurting. The pill bottle had fallen on the floor, and there were pills everywhere, but I don't care. The taste in my mouth was horrible. I tasted like a nasty pill taste. Then I felt it, I felt my breathing slowing down...

All of a sudden, the bathroom door flung open. I can't tell who it is, I'm so out of it.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I fling the door open to our hotel room, and yell her name.

"TRIS!?"

I walk into our bedroom but she's not there. I swear to God I'm gonna kill Demetri if he laid a hand on her.

My hand tries to open the bathroom door but its locked. What the hell? I then realize that the hotel left a key for all the locking doors in the hotel room.

I go grab it off my bedside table, and try to unlock the door, my hands shaking.

The door opens and there lays Tris on the floor, her eyes barely open, with pills scattered across the floor. Did she try to kill herself?! I don't understand why?!

"TRIS!" I scream. I run over to her on the floor, as I hold her head in my hands.

Her eyes were just barely open, her whole body looking very pale. This cannot be good.

"Tris why the hell would you try to kill yourself?!" I yell at her. I look down at her hand that was laying on her chest, almost as if she had something in her hand, close to where her heart is.

"Tris!..." I say, crying now. I hold open her hand, and there sits the wedding ring I gave her.

Her eyes opened a little and she was totally out of it, I could tell. She very slowly raised her hand up to touch my face.

"Tris!"

"Heaven?..." She said quietly. Her arm then fell to the ground. I started panicking. I looked over at the pill bottle, she took tylenol! Why the hell would she do that?! She knows I love her how could she just go kill herself?!

I pick her up, grabbing the wedding ring and sitting it on the counter, before I dash out of the hotel room taking her to the infirmary downstairs at the hotel.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I see Tobias's face barely. He was yelling and screaming for some reason, but I didn't know why. And I didn't know what he was saying either. Why is he screaming and yelling? Is this heaven or hell?

The last thing I remember is him, staring into my soul with his beautiful face...

"Heaven?" I hear myself say faintly.

Soon after, I woke up, in a hospital. Is this heaven?... My vision was blurring so I couldn't tell and my hearing was really bad at the moment, it was hard for me to understand anything at all really. But I saw Tobias next to me, his face wet with tears. Why is he crying in heaven?...

"Tobias?..." I hear myself say weakly. He then hugged me, even though I could barely feel anything at all when he touched me. He was saying something, but I don't know what.

Tobias's P.O.V.

It's been a whole day, and Tris has been in the infirmary. I'm so worried, is tris okay? Why would she kill herself?! She knows I love her so then why the hell would she kill herself?!

A doctor comes out to the waiting room, before he says my name.

I practically run over to him, I'm so scared about Tris being dead.

"How is she? Is she okay?!" I ask panicky.

"Were still getting all of the medication out of her, it's taking quite a while considering she took a numerous amount." He says. "Were pumping her stomach, right now she can't respond to anything though, she's still out of it." He says.

"Wait... Please tell me the baby survived..." I say.

The doctor nods his head no very slowly. I feel tears streaming down my face. Our baby didn't survive...

"Is she still able to have kids?" I ask him.

"It's hard to tell at this point, but we will tell you as soon as we get more information on it."

I just nod my head, still crying.

"Can I see Tris?" I ask.

"You can see her, but she may not be able to speak back or hear you. She may not be able to feel sensations either, were still draining the medication from her body." He says. "But she is going to live, that is guaranteed. I don't let anybody die on my watch." He says smiling.

"Where is she?" I ask him.

"Follow me."

I follow him into the hallway, and then we turned down a hallway. I followed him into another hallway with stairs that we walked up, and then into the room.

Tris laid there, with a tube going up her shirt, it was pumping her stomach. I saw IV's attached to her, her face looking a little more flesh colored than pale white like it was before. I walked into the room and sat down beside her, and held her hand that was cold. I knew I was crying, and I just couldn't stop. I can't bare to see her in this state.

"It was good you brought her in when you did. Otherwise if it had been ten more minutes, she could have been dead." The doctor says.

I just nod. It just doesn't make sense, why would Tris try to kill herself?!

All of a sudden, I feel her cold hand move, and I quickly turn my head to look at her. Her eyes were open, but she did look really out of it. I hugged her, I wanted to talk to her so bad and hold her but I knew I couldn't.

"Tobias?..." She says in a weak voice. I look up at her, and then her eyes close again as a slight smile forms on her face.

"How long is she going to be like this?" I ask the doctor.

"She'll probably be like this for about two to three hours, but after that were going to have to make sure she drinks a liquid that's a medicine for healing the inside of the body."

"Medicine?" I ask. "She just took like a whole bottle of tylenol though."

"Yes, but this medicine was just invented by Erudite. It helps heal the inside of the body half way. The medicine will wear off after its been in her system for a couple of hours, but it has one side affect- it will make her very loopy and acting strange and saying stuff she wouldn't normally say."

"Okay." I say.

"You can wait here with her if you want, but when she wakes up tell me, because she'll have to take that liquid medicine if she wants to get any better."

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

It's been about three hours, and all I've been doing is sitting in the chair next to Tris, crying. Our baby is dead, and what's worse is that she might not be able to have kids again because the medicine could have messed up her system so bad. But we won't know until the doctor tells us.

I suddenly hear Tris's voice.

"Why am I in heaven?..."

I look over at her and she looks normal now, she just looks really tired.

"Tris!" I say, hugging her. She just sits there as I hug her.

"Why does heaven smell like Tobias?"

I just look at her. Does she really think she's in heaven? She must still be a little bit out of it.

"Tris honey your not in heaven, your in a hospital." I say. "Do you remember why your here?"

She just looks down at the bed like she was confused.

"No..."

"Tris you had tried to kill yourself! Why would you do that to yourself?!" I ask her.

"I wouldn't kill myself." She says.

"Well you definitely tried to or other wise you wouldn't be here."

"I wouldn't kill myself. I love Tobias... why would I do that?..." She says sleepily.

I just stare at her. She really doesn't remember any of this at all does she? I'll just have to wait until she comes back to her normal self to ask her why in the hell she tried to kill herself.

After a minute or so the doctor walked in with a little shot glass with a liquid in it. It looked almost like a serum you would give to an initiate when their going through stimulation's.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's the medicine." He said, before he gave the shot glass to Tris.

"Tris I need you to drink this so you will get better." The doctor says.

Tris just looked at him funnily before she said something.

"I don't drink alcohol."

I smirk. It's funny because she doesn't drink alcohol at all, and at least she's being honest with the doctor about the fact that she doesn't drink.

"Tris, this isn't alcohol." He says. "It's medicine to help you get better."

"But I don't need meds, I'm fine." She says.

"No your not, you tried to kill yourself, that's why your here."

Her eyes got big and wide like she was shocked.

"But I wouldn't kill myself! I still had so much to live for! And I loved Tobias so why would I try to kill myself?! She asks. She sat there for a minute before she said in a child like voice-

"I still had so much to live For! I wanted to get a dog!"

I sit there, I couldn't help but laugh a little. She had so much to live for apparently- a dog.

"Tris you need to take this, it will help you."

Tris just sat there, frowning at him in a kid way.

I wanted to see of this worked, so I said it-

"Tris if you drink it it'll give you super powers."

Tris gasped, and literally grabbed the shot glass from the doctor and drank it really fast. I smiled, she wanted super powers at least I knew that. I chuckled a little.

"Why did you have to tell her that? We like being truthful with our patients." The doctor said, annoyed with me clearly.

"She wouldn't have drank it otherwise." I said. He frowned before he left the room and left me and Tris alone.

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Tris you know what my name is, It's Tobias."

She looked at me with a strange face. "Your lying to me."

"What? Tris why would I lie to you about what my name is?"

"Because, Tobias is dead so you can't be Tobias. Not unless your dead too and were in heaven."

"What are you talking about Tris? Who told you Tobias was dead?"

"That girl." She says.

"What girl?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know just a girl I saw."

I frowned at her. She's not making any sense, but then again she's on liquid medication that will make her loopy.

"Was it a girl you knew?" I ask. She nods her head yes before she starts playing with the IV attached to her arm.

"What was her name?"

"I don't know... But she was really pretty, I think she was erudite."

Erudite? The only girl I know who could've been Erudite is... Nita.

"Is she your wife?" Tris asks me.

"No, your my wife." I say. "And was the girl's name Nita?"

She just stared at me, she looked so much like a child the way her eyes were big and blue, and she was acting like it too. Most likely because of the medication.

"Her name started with the letter N , I think." She says.

It had to be Nita, it had to be. It's the only girl I can think of whose from Erudite and name started with the letter N.

"Tris?"

"Yes weird man?"

"What?" I ask, laughing a little.

"Weird man. That's what your name is since I don't know what your real name is and your not telling me." She says. I chuckle. She is so out of it.

"Tris do you know why you tried to kill yourself?" I ask. She nods her head yes. "Okay, well then can you tell me why you tried to kill yourself?"

She nods her head no.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like to talk about it." She says, looking at me.

"Tris you can tell me." I say.

"No because Tobias might hear me and he might get mad." She whispers.

"I thought you said he was dead though?" I ask curiously.

"He is but that doesn't mean he can't hear me from heaven."

I stare at her. She's not telling me why which is annoying me, but at the same time she's really cute and adorable when she's out of it.

"Tobias is listening to headphones right now, he can't hear us talk. So can you talk to me about it?"

She nods her head yes before she looks at me with those big blue eyes.

"Tobias had died so I wanted to be with him, and the only way was to kill myself..." She says quietly.

I understand now. Tris had tried to kill herself because Nita told her I was dead. That must have meant that Nita and Demetri planned this.

I am going to hurt Nita when I see her again, I don't even care that she's a girl. And I'm gonna hurt Demetri too.

"Tris do you remember how Tobias died?" I ask her.

"That erudite girl whose really pretty told me that he got hit by a car and died." Tris says. "That's why I wanted to die too so I could be with Tobias and our baby."

I looked at her. I understand now why she would have killed herself if I had died, I mean I would've probably done the same thing too if Tris had died. But still, I didn't want her to actually kill herself even if I was dead!

"Tris can you promise me that you'll never ever try to kill yourself again?" I ask her.

"No." She says. "Your not Tobias so I can't promise you anything. I barely know you."

I look her in the eyes and say to her-

"Tris, it's me. I'm Tobias." I say to her.

She just looks at me before she goes back to playing with the IV in her arm.

"I know stuff that only Tobias would know." I say. "I can prove to you that I am him."

"How?" She says.

"I know your divergent." I say. She looks up at me, shocked. "I know that you have a brother named Caleb, Peter and Drew are people you despise, you wiped cake on my face at our wedding..." I tell her. "I know a lot more too."

She just looks at me before she bust into tears.

"Tris whats wrong?!" I ask, holding her now.

"If your Tobias and your alive then your probably mad at me because I tried to kill myself!"

I just looked into her eyes as I raised her chin up.

"Tris, I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." I say. "But I am upset. Tris I never want to see you try to kill yourself every again. Even if I am dead. Okay?"

"Okay." She says, into my shirt.

"Tris I love you so much."

 **The next chapter will be out soon!:P**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi divergents! I hoped you liked the last chapter and here's the new chapter!:P**

Tobias's P.O.V.

After Tris was crying, she had fallen back asleep. And it's an hour later since she fell asleep.

I feel her stirring in her sleep on the hospital bed as I hold her hand. Then all of a sudden, she woke up screaming.

"Tobias!"

I instantly wrapped my arms around her holding her, she was sobbing into my chest holding me tight and not letting me go.

"You were dead!" She says. I stroke her hair as I look down at her.

"I promise I won't ever die on you." I tell her. "Tris don't ever try to kill yourself again." She looks up at me, tears in her eyes.

"I only tried to kill myself because I thought you were dead."

"Tris I don't want you to kill yourself even if I did die, because I would want you to live a happy life."

"I wouldn't have a happy life without you." She says back.

"Tris." I say, holding her face in my hands. "Promise me."

She looks at me for a couple of seconds before she said quietly- "I promise."

"I mean it Tris, don't ever try to kill yourself ever again."

"Okay."

I stood there hugging her for about five minutes, before the doctor came in.

"Well good news and bad news." He says, looking at his clipboard.

"The good news is that you are still able to have kids, but the bad news is that the baby died when you took all of those pills."

"What?" Tris asks. I see tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Tris. He told me a couple hours ago but I didn't want to tell you until you weren't loopy and saying things you don't normally say."

I just felt her cry into my shirt before the doctor left the room. I then heard her whisper into my shirt.

"I killed our child."

"Tris no you didn't."

"Yes I did! If I hadn't had taken those pills our child wouldn't be dead right now!" She yells.

"Tris you thought I was dead, I probably would've tried to kill myself if I thought you were dead. It wasn't your fault, I mean at some point you had to have thought that you were gonna raise a child without me right?"

"Yeah..." She says.

"And you tried killing yourself because you missed me, and you didn't want to raise a child on your own right?"

"Yeah but-

"So it wasn't your fault then was it?" I ask her.

"I don't know..." She says quietly.

"Tris, it wasn't your fault. I promise." I say. "And besides, we can always try to have another child if you want one."

I kiss her on the lips gently, and she kisses me back. We stayed like this until a nurse walked in.

"Your free to go today, but you have to take this medicine when you get home." The nurse said. She handed Tris a little bottle of liquid, it looked exactly like the same liquid she took earlier.

"Will this make her like all goofy and stuff?" I ask.

"Yeah it will, but it'll only last two hours or so."

"Great." I hear Tris say under her breath.

I actually like Tris when she's on medication that makes her loopy and goofy. She's really cute and adorable and funny.

"You ready to go back to our hotel room?" I ask her. She nods her head, before we walk home.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

After me and Tris had gone back to our hotel room, we were both laying in bed, talking to one another. My body wrapped around Tris, and her's wrapped around mine. I was stroking her hair because it calms me down, especially after what happened today. And her hair is also pretty and soft.

"Tris, what exactly did Nita say to you?" I ask.

"She said she was coming to congratulate us on getting married, but she then said that she was here because she needed to tell me that you got hit by a car." She says. "I didn't think she was lying either, she was crying when she told me."

"She was?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's probably why I believed her so much."

"Why didn't you go to look for me if I was hit by a car?" I ask.

She looks up at me with her eyes that make my heart melt.

"Because I don't think I would be able to see you dead and your body just laying there."

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias." She says to me, I smile.

Tris's P.O.V.

After about thirty minutes, I could tell I was getting loopy from the medicine. I was saying stuff that I don't normally say, and it's like I wanted to stop but I couldn't. It was like word vomit, things just kept coming out of my mouth and I couldn't stop it no matter how much I tried.

"Tobias I wanna make a cake." I tell Tobias.

"Why?" He asks.

"Cause cakes are good, and you would love me more if I made a cake." I say.

He snorted. "Tris I'll love you even if you don't feed me a cake."

"But I wanna make one..." I say quietly.

"Tris I don't think you need to make one, your loopy from being on this medicine."

I just squint at him, making a face.

"What?" He laughs a little.

"I thought you liked cake?"

"I do but if you were to make it right now with you being on this medication you'd probably end up burning yourself in the oven or you'd cut one off one of your fingers in the mixing bowl." He says. "I don't want that to happen." I smile.

"Hey I have a good idea!"

"What?" He says. "Wait I have an idea of what you wanna do. You were gonna say you want to adopt a dog?"

I just stare at him. It's like he read my mind.

"Why you gotta read my mind like that?" I ask him.

He laughs. "Tris I didn't read your mind. Earlier when you were in the hospital you said that you had too much to live for and that one of the things you wanted was a dog."

"I did?" I ask.

"Yeah." He said. "What kind of dog would you even want?"

"I want one that looks like a wolf and can bite off arms and legs so if anybody messes with me or you then they'll attack them and we can live forever in a fairy tail and won't have to worry about anything." I say to him with a serious face.

He was laughing and snorting for about five minutes.

"Tris, I hate to break it to you but I don't think there's a dog like that."

"What?! There's not?" I ask pouting.

"No I mean not really."

"Why do you gotta be a party pooper?" I ask him.

He smiles. "Tris I love when your on loopy medicine, your really adorable and you make me laugh."

"I'm being serious though! I wanted a dog like that and now I just got my dreams crushed because I found out there wasn't such a dog!" I say in a child like voice."I wanted to give it a name too..."

"What did you want to name it?" He asks me, curiously.

"You can't laugh when I tell you."

"Okay, I'll try not to laugh."

"I wanted to name it peanut..." I say quietly.

He's trying so hard not to laugh, I could see him covering his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh.

And then he said in a jokingly voice- "You wanted to name our dog peanut?"

"Yeah."

"Tris I love you." He says. He then kisses me on the lips and I break apart from him looking at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asks smiling.

"You have to give me a reason to kiss me." I said. "Otherwise if you kiss me then people are gonna think your crazy or even worse a pervert."

He chuckles.

"Tris, your my wife I can kiss you if I want to."

"I am?"

"Tris I think that medicine is making you have memory loss."

"Shut up!" I say with a smile. He just smiles back at me.

"If your my husband then why did you marry me?" I ask. "Your like really hot and stuff so like what the heck are you doing with me?" I ask jokingly.

"Tris your really beautiful. And did you just call me attractive?"

"Maybe..."I say.

He smiles. "Well I think your attractive too." He goes in to kiss me and I stop him.

"You have to give me a reason!" I say, pouting.

He looks at me, with a serious face. "Your beautiful and I love you."

We then kiss, as he holds me close to him and I hold him close to me. We break apart and look at each other, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"Were you being serious when you said I have super powers from drinking that liquid?"

He just looks at me, smiling. "Sure."

"What's your super power?" He asks me, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"I can be really sweet but if you mess with me then I'll be a dog whisperer and get one to eat you."

He laughs for a long time.

"Tris I already told you that there isn't a dog like that." He says. "What do you think my super power is?"

"Oh you have multiple super powers."

"Okay." He says. "Can you tell me what they are?"

"Your good at throwing knives, your a good kisser, your funny, and for some reason you have a fetish with my hair..."

He snorted again. "Tris I don't think those are super powers, those are just things you like about me."

"They are super powers! Because I can't do any of that!"

"Tris first of all, you were the only initiate to throw knives really good and excel, you are a good kisser, your being funny right now, and you don't have a hair fetish but I'm still working on it." He says smiling. "You and me aren't that different."

"I don't know if I want a hair fetish..." I say weirdly. Then all of a sudden, I saw him looking down. I was wearing a tank top, and I was practically laying on him as my boobs were pressed against his chest, and I could tell he was trying hard not to stare.

"Why do you like to look at my boobs?" I ask him.

"Oh my God Tris." He says, putting one hand on his head while he was laughing. "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"I'm being serious!"

"Tris your gonna be so embarrassed when I tell you later everything you said. You probably aren't gonna remember it either."

"You still didn't answer my question though." I say, growling.

"Tris I probably stare at your body because your beautiful, amazing, and sexy and it's kind of hard to keep my hands off of you when you seduce me." He says. "And I'm also a guy and we have hormones too so."

"Do I really seduce you?" I ask.

"Tris your my wife. Of course you seduce me."

"Do you wanna have sex?" I ask in a child like voice.

He snorts. "Tris I always want to have sex with you but right now your on medicine and it would be wrong to take advantage of you like that."

"But..." I say pouting. He smiles.

"We can have sex tomorrow. Deal?" He asks me.

"Fine." I growl.

"Tris you need to go to sleep, I don't want you to be tired." He says.

"Well what time is it?" I ask.

"It's already eleven thirty and I don't wanna keep you up so you need to go to sleep okay?"

"But I'm not tired..."

"I have something planned for tomorrow and I don't want you to be tired for it."

"What is it? I love surprises!" I say.

"Tris you hate surprises." He says. "And I can't tell you. I thought of it when you were in the hospital and I don't want to spoil it for you."

"Fine." I sigh. "I have something planned too, but I can't let you know about it either." I say, sticking my tongue out at him. He smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?"

"I can't tell you." I say.

"Did you just come up with it?"

"No I've been thinking about doing this for a while now I just didn't tell you cause I wanna surprise you."

He smiles. "Okay."

I smile back at him.

"Okay, time to go to sleep." He says. I growl and lay my head on his chest.

"I'm not tired!" I say.

"Can you try to go to sleep for me though?" He says. "I really don't want you to be tired."

"Okay." I say in a soft voice. He covers us up with a blanket and then kisses me on the head as my head lays on his chest. After about thirty minutes, I was drifting off into sleep when I heard him say something faintly.

"I love you Tris."

 _I love you too Tobias._

 **:p I hoped you liked this chapter!:D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! Either this chapter or the next chapter will have lemons! So beware!:D Rated M. Because lemons duh, obviously. :P**

Tobias's P.O.V.

I wake up and Tris isn't next to me. I start to panic, I look in the bathroom and she's not there either, and then I walk into the kitchen and she's making french toast. I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"Good morning Tobias." She says.

"Good morning beautiful." I say back. She blushes like she usually does and I smile, I love knowing I can make her blush.

"I'm making breakfast for us." She says.

"I'm hungry." I say. "For only you though."

She smiles.

"And you did promise to have sex with me today so."

She turns around and looks at me.

"When did I say that?" She asks me.

"Do you remember what happened last night when you took that medicine?"

She suddenly blushes and covers her face with her hands.

"Please don't tell me I said anything stupid or that I might regret saying later on."

"Tris you made me laugh. And you were so cute." I say.

"What all did I say?" She asks me.

"Well, you said a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Well, you said that you wanted to bake me a cake so you can make me love you more, you asked why I stare at your boobs and I said because your sexy and I can't help myself, and you also made me promise you that I would have sex with you today." I wrap my arms around her hips and smile. She of course was blushing so badly.

"Tris you really don't need to be embarrassed, you were really entertaining last night." I say, before leaning down to kiss her. She kisses me back, and soon enough were making out. I turned off the stove, so she could stop making the french toast.

"Why'd you turn off the stove?" She asks me.

"Cause I made you a promise and I wanna keep it." I say, smiling. She smiles back before we kiss again. And then we break apart.

"You wanna have sex after breakfast?" She asks me. I pout, and give her the puppy dog eyes. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"I'll put whip cream and strawberries on your french toast if we have breakfast."

I just smile before I say into her ear- "I'm not hungry for french toast." I say. "I'm hungry for you."

And then I thought of a good idea as I saw the whip cream in a can sitting on the counter.

We went back to kissing, and I grabbed the whip cream.

"Tobias what are you doing?" She asks, looking at me as if I was up to something, which I am.

"I wanna try something."

"You wanna put whip cream on french toast?" She asks me. I smile.

"I wanna put it on you." I say. I grab the bottle and spread a little whip cream on her neck. She nearly jumped.

"Tobias it's cold!" She says, giggling. I go to her neck where the whip cream is, and start sucking her neck. I could hear her gasp underneath me and her body go loose. I licked all the way up her neck to that sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Tris I want you." I say in a moaning voice. She smiles and then says- "How badly do you want me?"

I smile, before I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, grabbing the whipped cream bottle as I carried her to our room to have sex.

"Tobias!" She says giggling as I lay her down on the bed. I climb on top of her, just staring at her blushing cheeks and her beautiful blue eyes, her swollen pink lips from me kissing her. She looks like a goddess.

"What?" She asks, wrapping her hands around my neck.

"You. Your so beautiful." I say. She laughs.

"Stop it! I am not." She keeps laughing.

I kiss her on the forehead and then her nose, her cheek, going down to her neck.

"Yes you are so beautiful." I say, mumbling into her neck. And I meant it. She really is beautiful. I kiss her neck, going down to her breasts practically popping out of her tank top which was making me horny. I slowly pull down one strap of her tank top.

"Tobias we need to eat breakfast." She says, gasping. I suddenly had an idea. I grabbed the whip cream can and put a little on her tank top.

"Tobias you just got whip cream on my tank top!" She says, smiling.

"Oh no what a shame!" I say, smiling. "Looks like we'll have to take your tank top off." She blushes and stutters.

"B- but..."

"We don't want people to see that you got whip cream on your shirt." I say. "So we might as well take it off..."

I gently grab a hold of her tank top and slowly pulled it over her head. And then I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. She blushes, and covers up her breasts with her arms. She was giggling, and I knew it was because she was embarrassed.

"Tris you don't have to hide your beautiful body." I say, moving her arms. She smiles before she quickly grabbed the whip cream can and sprayed some on my shirt.

"Oh no Tobias you got whip cream on your shirt!" She says smiling. "Looks like you'll have to take it off!"

I smile. She grabs the bottom of my shirt, and pulls it over my head. I then realized that as she did that, I had gotten whip cream on my hand. I was about to wipe it off until she grabbed my hand and smiled. She licked my fingers, and slowly sucked on them, and I moaned.

Her perfect mouth then let go of my fingers. She sat there, smiling.

I grabbed the whip cream and sprayed a little dollop on her nose. She smiles and I leaned down and lick it off her nose until some falls down on her lip. I kiss her and play with her upper lip, tasting the whip cream. I break apart from her and smile. She's blushing like madly which I think is so adorable. We all of a sudden then heard a knock on the door.

I sigh, I wanted to have sex with Tris and now it's ruined and I'm already turned on by her.

"I'll get it." I say, before slowly climbing off of her. I see her put on a different shirt, as I go to open the door.

Nobody was there, but there was a basket on the floor, it had roses in it, chocolate, perfume, make up, and a red dress. What the hell is this doing here? Maybe it belongs to someone else?

Tris suddenly comes to the door and looks at me and then the basket.

"Whose it from?" She asks.

"I don't know..." I say. "I just saw it sitting here."

Then I see Tris pull a miniature card off of the basket that was attached to it. She opened it up and read it, her face looking shocked. She then looked pissed, and I knew something was wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She said before she grabbed the basket and walked into the kitchen with it. I followed her and wondered what she was doing until she threw the whole basket into the trashcan and then the card.

"Tris who did it come from?" I ask. She didn't answer me, she just stood there looking pissed.

"Don't look at it, it's not important." She says. "It'll just piss you off too."

"Tris who was it from though?"

She still doesn't answer. I don't think I've ever seen her so mad before.

I grab the basket out of the trashcan and sit it on the counter, and then I grabbed the card and read it. It had a big heart on it, and on the card it said- "Tris, I'll pick you up at seven this evening. Be ready when I get there, and don't tell Four about this. I need to talk to you. - Demetri."

Now I'm pissed, there's no way in hell Tris is going on a date with him. First of all, she's mine and she is also my wife. Secondly, I wouldn't let her even see him if he had almost made her killed herself! And thirdly, I'm not going to let some pervert even try to go out with her.

"I hate him." She says.

"I'm not letting you go out on a date with him." I say, in a pissed off voice.

"Trust me, I don't want to."

I then saw something in the basket, and I wasn't sure what it was. I start unwrapping the basket and Tris looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking to see what he put in this basket." I say.

I open the basket after getting all of the wrapping off, and look in the basket. There was a box of chocolates, makeup, A red dress that looked almost see through and showed the body way too much, and a perfume called "orgasm". I'm going to kill Demetri.

I then look further into the basket and see black, lace, lingerie. I pull it out, and it was very see through. I see Tris groan before she looks mad as hell, and walks away into our bedroom.

I am so pissed at Demetri. When I see him, I am so going to kill him.

I follow Tris into our bedroom and see her laying down on the bed, her hand on her forehead like she was annoyed. I sit down next to her.

"I hate Demetri." Tris says quietly. "And I don't know what makes him think that I'm gonna leave you for him, because I never would."

I smile a little.

"Tris if you ever see him again, I don't want you near him. Walk away if you see him." I say. "Better yet, flip him off and then run."

She smiles a little, and then looks up at me as I hold her hand.

"We should send him back some chocolate and put poison in them so he won't know and he'll die." She says in a serious voice. "Do you think anyone would suspect us as murderers if we did that?"

I laugh a little. And then I remembered, I had a surprise for Tris today...

"Tris, I told you this last night but I don't know if you remember or not." I say to her. "I have a surprise for you."

She looks at me smiling.

"What is it?"

"You know how you want a dog?" I tell her. She sits up in bed and smiles.

"How did you know that I wanted a dog?" She asks.

"You told me when you were on the medication and you were loopy." I say. "So I thought we'd go adopt a dog today."

She smiles and laughs a little. I hug her, as she hugs me back tightly.

"You still want to name it peanut?" I ask her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"What?"

"Last night you also said you wanted a vicious dog, and that you wanted to name it peanut." I say. She giggles.

"So you want to tell me why you want a dog?" I ask her, smiling.

"When I was little my grandma had a dog but I never got to see the dog and I really wanted one. My parents said it wasn't right to have dogs, or any type of pets being in abnegation." She says. "I probably begged them for a dog for like three years but they always said no." She frowns.

I smile and kiss her on the lips, and I felt her playing with my upper lip through the kiss. I smirk and wrap my arms around her waists. After about two minutes, we had broke apart, from making out.

"Tris?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna finish playing with whip cream?"I ask her, smiling. She smiles and giggles.

"We can do it tonight." She says. "I have to do something today after we adopt a dog."

"What?" I ask curiously.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." I frown at her.

"But I told you my surprise." I say.

"You'll see your surprise later on tonight." She says. "But for now I can't tell you."

"Am I allowed to come with you when you go get this surprise?" I ask. She looks like she was thinking.

"No, but you'll see it tonight I promise."

I frown. I wanna know what she's doing to surprise me. She smiles.

"I promise your gonna like it though."

"Okay." I say. "You wanna go adopt a dog now?"

"Of course." She says, as if it's obvious. I smile.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm at the animal shelter a couple blocks down from the hotel with Tobias, picking out a dog.

"Do you want a small dog or a big dog?" Tobias asks me.

"Big dog. Maybe like a husky."

"Really?" He asks surprised. "I thought most girls wanted little cute dogs to carry around in their purses and stuff."

"Not me." I smile. "I think it should be considered animal abuse to put a dog in a purse and carry it around."

He smiles and looks down at me, wrapping his arm around my waist as we walk into the animal shelter.

We look around and there are a lot of small dogs, and not really any big ones.

I then saw a husky, he was a baby husky, but it was a husky.

"Do you wanna get that one Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"Only if you want this dog." I say. He smiles.

"I want to get this dog too."He says. I smile back.

We then decided to adopt this Husky, and take it back to the hotel with us, which wasn't a problem because the hotel is pet friendly.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When me and Tobias got back to the hotel, I was carrying the dog because surprisingly he wasn't that heavy or big yet considering he's still a baby.

Me and Tobias let the dog in the hotel room, and the dog went nuts.

That dog was running around the hotel apartment, acting like he was crazy. Tobias leaned into my ear with one arm wrapped around my waist.

"I think we should name it nuts." He says. "First of all because it's nuts and we can name him after peanut."

I laugh a little as the dog comes up to me and starts wagging its tail.

"I think nuts would be a good name." I say. The next thing I know, the dog is jumping on Tobias as he was petting nuts.

"I think you found the perfect dog." Tobias says. I smile. And then I forgot, it's already five o clock and I still have to do the surprise for Tobias.

"Tobias?" I ask.

"Yes Tris?"

"I have to go." I say. "It has something to do with your surprise but I'll be back within about two hours."

He frowns at me and hugs me as he whispers in my ear.

"I don't want you to leave."

I look up at him, smiling. "I won't be gone too long."

"Fine." He says. "But if your not back within two hours then I'm gonna take this dog and were gonna go hunting for you."

I laugh a little. "Okay Tobias." I say smiling. I kiss him on the lips, and he hugs me one more time before I leave to go do the surprise.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

It's been almost two hours later and Tris isn't home yet. I lay on the couch, with nuts laying on top of me. I really want Tris to be home, first of all because I just miss her and I want to talk to her. And second of all because she said we could have sex tonight and I can feel myself harden whenever I think about that were gonna have sex later on.

All of a sudden the hotel door opens and I see nuts head perk up. I get off the couch and go over to hug Tris, as she hugs me back.

"Can you tell me what the surprise is now?" I ask. She nods yes and she starts to lift up her shirt. I have no clue what she's doing until I realize she got a tattoo on her hip bone and kind of on her stomach too.

It was a tattoo of our wedding ring. It even said Mr.&Mrs. Eaton on the tattoo ring like it does on the actual ring.

"I got it for you." She says. "I wanted a tattoo on my body that represents you."

I smile. I feel like crying, I don't think anybody would do anything so sweet for me unless they really loved me.

And Tris does love me.

I hug her tightly.

"Tris I love it." I say. "I don't think anybody's ever loved me as much as you do. Not even my parents loved me like you do."

I look down at her, and she's smiling up at me.

"I love you so much Tris." I say. I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Tobias you don't need to cry." She says smiling. She wipes the tear from my face before I lean in and hug her.

"Tris I love you so much. I don't know where I'd be without you."

We hug each other tightly, before we both hear a knock on the door. Tris is the one closest to the door, so she opens it.

There stands Demetri, in a tuxedo.

"Tris what is Four doing here? I thought I told you not to tell him!" He says, madly. I'm so mad at Demetri right now. I shove him up against the wall and hold him there by his shirt.

"I swear to God Demetri if you ever touch, speak, or even look at Tris I'm gonna kill you." I say to him.

"You don't own her. I do! She belongs to me! I was the one who was supposed to marry her!"

I got so mad, I punched him in the face as he fell down. His nose was bleeding and then all of a sudden I felt Tris's hand on my arm.

"Tobias calm down. I don't want you to get in trouble for beating him up."

I just nod, I want to beat the living crap out of him but at the same time she's right.

"Don't come near her Demetri."

I then pull Tris into the hotel with me and slam the door, locking it. I was so pissed off, I felt as if I wanted to punch something. I then felt Tris hugging me from behind and I calmed down.

"Tobias he's wrong, I don't belong to him I belong to you. And don't ever forget that."

I smile as I turn around facing her.

"I love you Tris. You want to keep my promise to you and have sex?"

She laughs a little and blushed before she nods her head yes and leans into kiss me. I lightly push her up against the wall and kiss her back.

God, I love Tris so much. I don't know what I'd do with out her.

 **The next chapter will be here soon!:P**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER SO BEWARE!:P I hope you enjoy and leave a comment below!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias pushed me up the wall a little as we were kissing, and I broke apart.

"I have to feed the dog first." I tell him. He sighs.

"Okay." He says frowning in a jokingly way. I smile. I grab the dog food off the counter and poor Peanut a bowl of dog food. The faucet runs the water as I fill a bowl up of water and put it on the floor along with the dog food. As soon as I put it down, I feel Tobias pick me up and carry me to the bed. He climbs on top of me, and starts to kiss my neck. Then I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Tris can you tell me what you like and don't like so I know?"

"Um sure, why?..."

"Because I want to give you pleasure."

Then all of a sudden the dog walks into our bedroom. We both looked at each other, we don't want the dog to watch us.

"I'll take nuts out."

He grabs nuts and puts him in the living room, and then shuts our door. He immediately almost pounces on me, kissing my neck and pushing my shirt up my stomach. I help pull it over my head, as he stares at me, smiling.

"Tris I have a question."

"Okay, tell me it."

"Do you want to have a child?"

I just stare, I don't know if we should have a child right now. I mean, I want a child so badly but I think were both still too young.

"Sorry..." Tobias says, nervously. "I just didn't know if we should have a child right now. I want a child so bad Tris and I know were both still young but-

Before he could get anything else out, I kissed him on the lips. We kissed, and then I broke apart from him, smiling.

"You want a baby with me?" I ask.

"I want one so bad." He says. "But I don't want to force you into having a child if your not ready yet." I smile, he really does care about me a lot.

"Tobias I want a baby too but do you think were still young?" I ask him. "I don't want people to judge us because I had a baby while I am still so young."

"Tris, as long as I'm with you, I won't care what anybody says or even if they do judge us. If you had a child, I would love that child and you of course. We could start a family."

I smile. I think now I'm ready to have a baby with Tobias.

"I want to have a baby with you." I say, staring into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks one more time to make sure I'm positive.

"Yes." I say smiling. He smiles and we both go into kiss each other. I could feel him trying to get my bra clasp undone from behind me, but he couldn't get it off. I giggled.

"What?" He asks, smiling.

"You can't get the clasp off." I say. I reach behind me and un-do my bra and then placed it on the bed next to us.

We go back to kissing, and as soon as my bra was off, I could tell Tobias was really horny. He was poking out of his pants again, and he had lust in his eyes as he played with my breasts. He lightly pinches my nipple as he massages my other breast. I moan, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He helps take it off, and I rub my hands up and down his muscular chest. He moans as he kisses my breasts, then going down to my stomach and right above my black jeans.

I felt him unbutton my pants and pull my zipper down. I help him pull my pants down and as soon as I do, he literally rips my pants off of me. He then kisses up my leg, and he stops when he gets close to my knee.

"Why did you stop?" I ask him, biting my lip.

"You have a birthmark." He says. "Maybe if I look further I'll find another one..."

He kisses my knee, then slowly going up my leg.

"No birthmark here..."

I moan as he keeps getting closer and closer to my spot I want him at the most.

"It's not here either..." He says.

He reaches my underwear and kisses my spot through my underwear. I moan so loudly, I love how he tortures me.

"Maybe if we take your panties off I can find your birthmark." He says, smirking. He kisses my lower stomach, and then slowly pulls down my underwear as he kisses the skin near my opening.

"Tobias..." I say whimpering. "Please just touch me already..."

He pulls down all of my underwear before he grins.

"I think I found it!"

Before I know it, he gently kisses my wet opening. I moan and grab onto his hair now between my legs.

"Tobias please..."

He gently then licks me, barely licking to tease me. I gasp from the pleasure, I love it so much.

All of a sudden I felt him hold my hips down, and I didn't know what he was doing until I felt his tongue licking up my clit.

"Tris you are so wet..." He says, moaning.

I blush, as he then thrusts his tongue into my dripping hole.

"Tobias!" I almost scream. That must have set him off, because he started licking me all over, thrusting his tongue and sucking on my clit. I keep moaning and moaning, I want him to make me cum so badly.

"Tobias I want you to make me cum." I say.

He smiles, and reaches down to pull his pants down. After he got them off, I pull down his boxers quickly and throw them on the floor. I was so turned on.

I see his member, poking out so badly. He was bulging and his veins were practically popping out of his member. He was really turned on.

"Tris please touch me." He says, groaning. I had a good idea, as I flipped him over so I was on top, and he looked shocked.

"I want to try something." I say, biting my lip. He moans my name very loudly. My hand slowly drags down his chest, as I reach the lower abdomen he moans.

"Tris please." He says. I thought I'd tease him.

"Please what?" I ask, slowly stroking the head of his member.

"Tris you know what I want please."

I grab his balls and start massaging them. He moans.

"Tris please..."

I stopped teasing him, and slowly lowered my head. He didn't know what I was doing until I gently licked his tip.

He moaned so loudly and lightly grabbed onto my hair, throwing his head back.

"Tris oh don't stop."

I smile, as I lick from his balls all the way up to the tip of him. He would thrust his hips every time I got near his tip, so I decided to try something. I made my mouth into an O shape and sucked his tip.

"Tris!" He yelled, thrusting into my mouth. I smiled, I continued to suck his tip, as I moved my hand up and down his dick very fast.

"Tris I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." He says.

I smile, and reach up to kiss him.

"Tris I love you so much." He says to me, before flipping me over and placing himself at my entrance.

"I love you so much Tobias." He smiles, before he slides into me. We both moan very loudly before I grind against him and he starts to thrust. His big hands takes a hold of my hips as he thrusts deeper.

I was gasping for air, it felt incredibly good.

"Oh Tris!" He moans. "Your are so tight it's driving me crazy!"

I moan and I suddenly have a good idea.

"Can I be on top?" I ask him, out of breath. He nods his head quickly before flipping over. I climb on top of him, and he slides back into me. We then start to thrust together and we were moaning even louder than before, it felt so amazing. I could feel him getting harder as I slid up and down his member. My core was tingling with excitement as he thrust, deeper and harder.

"Tris I'm so close to cumming!" He says groaning, as I grind against him.

"Tobias!" I yell, cumming on him. I could tell he couldn't take it anymore, and thrust into me one more time before his cum filled me up.

"Tris!" He yelled. We both came at the same time.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips as I laid onto the bed next to him. He smiled and kissed me on the head before I put my underwear back on and his baggy shirt. I laid in bed with him and I could feel his arms wrapped around me.

"I'd prefer you without clothes on, but okay." He says.

I smile.

We then fell asleep, next to one another.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

When I wake up, I don't feel Tris next to me. I start to worry, and lean up in bed. I'm fixing to go see where she went, until she walked out of the bathroom smiling.

"Guess what?" She asks, smiling. She was hiding something behind her back but I didn't know what it was.

"What is it my lovely Tris?" I say smiling. She walks over to me before she holds a pregnancy test out, and on the pregnancy test was a little pink positive sign. I smiled, I love Tris and now were starting a family together. I'm so excited, I can't wait to have another little Tris running around. I hug Tris and pull her down on the bed with me, laying on top of her. She smiles at me.

"Tris I'm so glad I met you." I say. She blushes and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm so glad that I met you too." She says back.

We slowly start to kiss, and right when we do, the dog hops onto the bed and starts licking my face. I frown.

"I think peanut likes you." Tris says, giggling. I laugh a little and pet peanut on the head.

"Tris I'm so happy that I'm starting a family with you."

"Tobias I'm so happy that were having a baby together." She says. I smile.

Looks like from now on, were starting a family.

 **Stick around for the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys! In this chapter its gonna be a little different. I'm skipping forward to the future, where it has been 40 weeks since Tris and Tobias found out that she is pregnant! So she's ten months pregnant, and she's fixing to have their baby! So keep in mind, they've been married for ten months, and she's having their baby soon! Enjoy and leave a comment below!:P**

(Please read the description! It's very important that you do! It's been ten months later and Tris about to give birth!)

Tris's P.O.V.

It's been ten months since me and Tobias had gotten married, and now were having a baby. Right now I'm super pregnant, and I didn't think my stomach could ever get this big.

Today Tobias is training the new initiates, and I'm at Christina's apartment, just talking with her.

"So have you been picking out names with Four?" Christina asks excitedly.

"Well, if it's a girl were thinking maybe Amrie, and if it's a boy were thinking maybe about Jacob." I say. "But I already had an ultrasound done and they said it was a boy."

"That's so exciting! I'm gonna love that baby to death! I can't wait!" Christina squeals. "Can I babysit your child?"

I laugh a little. "As long as you don't kill it."

She smiles and slaps me on the wrist.

"I've handled a baby before! And besides, I had to take care of a baby once." She says.

"Uh huh. Well anyways I should probably get home because Tobias gets off work at six and its already five thirty."

I start to stand up, and I felt a sharp pain. I scrunch my face, I've never felt this type of pain in my stomach before.

"Tris are you okay?" Christina asks me.

I look down, and see wetness on my pants.

"Oh my God, Tris your water broke! We need to get you to the hospital now!"

I try to stand up but it hurts too bad. I then stand up and I felt an even worse sharp pain.

"We have to tell Tobias, I don't want him to miss the birth of our child." I say, worried.

All of a sudden, Will walks in Christina and his apartment.

"Will! Go tell Four that Tris's water broke! I'm gonna take her to the infirmary."

Will just nods yes furiously before he runs out the front door, on his way to tell Tobias.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

None of the initiates seem strong. Only about four people know how to throw knives. I'm watching them throw knives, trying to hit the target when Will comes bursting into the room. He runs up to me out of breath.

"What are you doing here? I'm training initiates." I say.

"Tris's water broke! She's at the infirmary!"

As soon as he said that, I ran to the infirmary.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I run up to the doctor and ask them where Tris is.

"Where's my wife? Her name is Beatrice Eaton." I say.

"She's about to have an emergency C- section."

"I need to see her!" I say.

"You can't."

Then I hear Tris screaming from a room in the hallway. I run and open the door to the room, and Tris is crying while screaming.

"Tris its okay, your gonna be fine." I say.

She's trying to breathe in and out but then she screams, it hurts so bad. I feel so horrible, I hate it when Tris is in pain.

"You need to leave now." One of the doctors says. "We have to do an emergency C-section."

"I can't leave her!" I yell. Then I felt Tris grab my hand.

"I'll be okay Tobias." She says.

"I love you. You'll be okay. Be brave Tris."

I kiss her on the head, and then the doctors took me out of the room.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

After about four hours, I see a doctor come up to me.

"Congratulations, you have a new baby girl."

"I thought it was a boy?" I asked shocked. "The ultrasound said it was a boy."

"Ultrasounds aren't always accurate." He says. "Do you want to see her?"

I nod my head yes, before he takes me down a hallway.

I'm so excited, I secretly wanted a girl and now I'm getting one. I would've loved it if it was a boy, I just really wanted a girl though.

The doctors lead me into a room, and Tris sits on the bed, with a little pink blanket in her arms, and a baby wrapped up in it. I feel myself start to cry as I run over to Tris.

"Look." Tris says smiling. "Its a girl."

I look down, she had brown hair and blue eyes like Tris. She was so beautiful.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Tris asks me.

"Yes." I say, crying. Tris hands me her, and I felt so happy. She felt so tiny, and she was so adorable and cute. I couldn't be any happier.

"Are we still planning on naming her Amrie?" I ask Tris.

"If that's what you want to name her."

"I want to. I think its a beautiful name."

Tris smiles at me, and then I felt the baby's tiny hand hold onto my finger.

I'm so happy.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
